Anhelando más de lo que te ofrecen
by ThePianoGuy
Summary: Con su amistad finalmente establecida, Legosi y Louis empiezan a conocerse realmente el uno al otro. DISCLAIMER: Esta es sólo una traducción del fic "Craving More Than You're Given", escrito por Doopstory ( /u/6122074/Doopstory ) ADVERTENCIA: Los sucesos en este fic son a partir del capítulo 120 del manga. Están precavidos de spoilers.
1. Un brindis a la amistad

**DISCLAIMER: **Esta historia no me pertenece, el original es de la autoría de Doopstory. (Perfil en el resumen del Fic). Me he puesto en contacto con él y me dió el permiso de publicar una traducción. Dicho esto, ¡Disfruten la lectura!

.

.

.

.

N/A: Hey! Beastars finalmente es una categoría aquí! He estado escribiendo este fic por un par de meses ya, y subiéndolo en Ao3. Así que estoy contento de poder traerlo acá.

* * *

A Louis no le agradaba estar tan cerca del Mercado. Era intrigante lo fácil que se mezclaba con el resto de la ciudad, pero cualquiera que hubiera pasado una cantidad considerable de tiempo ahí podría encontrar puntos de referencia, y él vio unos cuantos desde la azotea del viejo condominio en el que estaba. Dio una calada a su cigarrillo.

"Si te vuelvo a ver por aquí, te comeré."

Las últimas palabras de Free hacia él asomaron a la superficie de su mente. Era posible que algunos animales en la azotea pudieran haberlo visto antes, pero se aseguró de vestir lo más casual posible al evento para evitar eso. Se veía como un modesto ciervo de 19 años, no como un jefe de la mafia.

Apagó el cigarrillo y se dio vuelta, dando un vistazo alrededor. El sol casi se ocultaba, haciendo la luz un poco más anaranjada. La cual bañaba el viejo edificio de manera que lo hacía parecer un poco hogareño. Sólo un poco.

A pesar del ambiente, todos ahí parecían estar pasándolo bien. Un grupo de adultos que vivían en el edificio se reunieron, charlando mientras comían. Formaban un colorido conjunto, pasando desde un cuervo albino a un inmenso oso negro hasta una pequeña oveja. Más a la derecha estaba un grupo de caninos que recordaba de Cherryton. El perro pastor, el coyote, el pequeño labrador, la hiena, y el minúsculo zorro fénec. Todos sentados en un círculo mientras tomaban turnos para lanzar una botella de agua, liberando un coro de ladridos y aullidos cada vez que caía de pie. Con ellos estaba el animal por quién estaban todos ahí: Legosi, el lobo gris. Pronto terminó su turno con el ritual de la botella. Su grande forma y sus extremidades delgadas y larguiruchas lo hicieron parecer aún más ridículo. Cuando no pudo ser capaz de hacer que la botella aterrizara de pie, rió suavemente, rascándose el cuello mientras le pasaba la botella al siguiente participante. Louis no pudo evitar sonreír.

Legosi había sido muchas cosas para él. Un estudiante inferior, un peón útil, una molestia, un rival. Pero al final y más importante: un amigo.

Su distracción se vio interrumpida por un empujón en su muslo derecho. Volteó abajo y vio una pequeña coneja blanca.

"¡Hey tú!"

"Hey, Haru." Habían salido un tiempo durante la preparatoria, pero fue una relación corta. Esta era de hecho la primera vez que la veía en mucho tiempo.

Haru ladeó la cabeza, sonriendo mientras una de sus orejas bajaba. "Estás contento de que te haya invitado, ¿cierto?"

Louis rió, sonando más como una tos suave. "Sí."

"Aún no puedo creer que tuve que conseguir tu nuevo número por Legosi." Dijo recargándose en la barandilla en la que Louis se sentó mientras observaban al susodicho animal.

"Lo siento." Eso fue todo lo que Louis había podido hacer sin que se cruzara con sus actividades en los últimos meses. Él sabía que Haru respetaba su privacidad, al menos.

"Como sea, sólo estoy contenta de ver que estás bien." Su mirada bajó un poco, deteniéndose en la prótesis metálica de su pierna derecha. "… relativamente hablando, sí. Así que él de verdad…"

"Ah, te dijo." Louis giró su pierna derecha en su tobillo artificial, viendo la puesta de sol brillar en el metal. Recordó esa noche en que le ofreció la pierna a Legosi para darle fuerzas y vencer a Riz. Las lágrimas que derramó no eran nada comparadas con las que corrieron cuando pensó en Legosi muriendo.

"Me contó todo… Eres muy valiente, Louis." Haru colocó su mano gentilmente en su muslo. Pequeñas memorias del tiempo que pasaron juntos resonaron en su mente, pero el interés permaneció latente. Miró a Legosi de nuevo, cuya mirada apuntaba hacia ellos. Les dio una cálida sonrisa antes de regresar su atención al círculo de caninos.

"¿Cómo les va a ustedes dos?"

Haru suspiró, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa. "Bueno, Legosi es Legosi."

"Heh… Así es él."

"Pero las cosas están yendo mucho mejor. Se ha estado haciendo más sociable y entiende mejor a otros animales. No estoy segura de qué será de nosotros, pero soy feliz. Estoy segura de que él también lo es."

"Más le vale. Alguien que puede planear una fiesta de cumpleaños como esta en tan poco tiempo es un guardián. Incluso si se retrasa un poco." Sonrió de nuevo, pero pudo sentir un agujero formarse en su estómago. "No puedo creer que viva en este basurero, aún si…"

"Oh, ¡no me hagas empezar!" Haru rió exasperada.

"Voy por algo de comer." Louis saltó de la barandilla, abriéndose camino hasta la mesa bocadillos que habían puesto. Todos los amigos de Legosi del condominio se acercaron con sus propios platillos, haciendo visibles sus antecedentes culinarios.

La cola de Legosi no dejaba de agitarse cuando lo sorprendieron con todo eso. Todos tenían regalos, en su mayoría más comida. Louis le había dado una tarjeta de regalo para una decente cadena de ropa, seguida de un cálido "¡feliz cumpleaños!" y una palmada en la espalda. Esa fue la única vez que interactuó con él esa tarde antes de que fuera arrastrado por sus viejos amigos de la escuela.

Louis tomó un plato y se sirvió algo de curry, así como una rebanada de pastel. Puso una pequeña caja de jugo en el plato, también. Caminó hasta el círculo de caninos observando que habían retirado la botella y ahora estaban charlando ociosamente sobre sus vidas. Legosi captó su mirada, ofreciéndole la misma cálida sonrisa, a la cual Louis respondió esta vez. Sus amigos no lo dejarían ir tan fácilmente, y ambos lo sabían. Asi que Louis regresó a donde estaba en la barandilla para comer. Aún tenía algo de hambre cuando terminó.

Antes de que Louis lo supiera, la fiesta pareció evaporarse. Los residentes del condominio lentamente se fueron retirando y los camaradas del Colegio de Legosi se retiraron todos al mismo tiempo, teniendo que regresar a buena hora y descansar lo suficiente para las clases. Haru fue la última en irse, apretando una de las grandes manos de Legosi con las suyas mientras se arrodillaba junto a ella. Agitó una oreja mientras meneaba la cola mientras se despedía de ella. Louis pretendía no estar viendo, en lugar de eso, veía la puesta de sol mientras encendía otro cigarrillo.

"No deberías fumar, Louis-senpai." Louis estaba sorprendido por la repentina, suave voz. Una tensión que no sentía antes se desprendió de sus hombros mientras giraba hacia Legosi. "Es malo para tu salud."

"Lo dice el chico que se comió mi pierna." Dijo, dando un leve empujón al animal más grande mientras apagaba el cigarrillo.

Legosi se rascó el cuello. "Ah… ¿podemos dejar de sacar el tema?" Dijo, recargándose contra la barandilla, teniendo que inclinarse más que Louis para quedar a su altura.

Estaban en silencio mientras aire frío les acariciaba el pelaje, mil aromas de la ciudad siendo traídos con él. Louis se preguntó cuantos más podría percibir el sensible olfato de Legosi. ¿Podría oler la carne del Mercado?

"Gracias por venir hoy, Louis-senpai. A pesar de que no hayamos podido hablar mucho…" Sus orejas y cola bajaron mientras murmuraba la última parte.

"Estamos hablando ahora, ¿no?" Razonó Louis. "No te preocupes. No habías visto a tus amigos desde hace tiempo. No hay nada de que sentirse culpable, tonto."

Legosi asintió un poco. "Jack se veía triste. Intentaba ocultarlo pero me di cuenta." Dijo, suspirando profundamente mientras se encogía de hombros. "Pero sigo creyendo que fue la mejor decisión dejar la escuela y venir aquí".

Louis puso cara de 'sin comentarios'. "Sin embargo y considerándolo todo, estoy feliz de que te esté yendo lo suficientemente bien."

"Gracias, Louis-senpai."

Louis le dio otro empujón. "¿Por cuanto tiempo más me vas a seguir llamando así?"

Legosi respondió encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa boba. Las esquinas de su boca empujando las comisuras de sus ojos, haciéndolo ver algo bizco. Ninguno dijo nada. Otra ráfaga de viento sopló sobre ellos, más frío que antes, haciendo que Louis temblase un poco.

"¿Deberíamis ir dentro?" Preguntó Legosi inclinando la cabeza hacia la puerta. Louis asintió. Legosi juntó todos los regalos que había recibido, con algo de ayuda de Louis. Se escurrieron por la puerta y bajaron las escaleras de concreto. El espacio estaba pobremente iluminado, sólo dejando entrever el grafiti que adornaba las paredes. "El olor a moho y humedad debe volver loco a Legosi", pensó Louis, pero él no mostró signos de que lo hiciera.

El edificio lucía mucho peor por dentro de lo que parecía por fuera. Incluso parecía que algunas de las puertas ni siquiera estaban en sus goznes. Louis agradeció mentalmente que la de Legosi lo estuviera. Él abrió la puerta y entró, remolcando a Louis y los regalos y los colocó en el suelo mientras Louis miraba.

"¿Por qué la puerta abre hacia tu closet?" Preguntó Louis echando un vistazo a la pequeña habitación. Había cajas de cartón a manera de muebles, una vieja radio sobre una de ellas, un futon doblado en la esquina al lado de una pequeña cómoda. A la derecha estaba una pequeña estufa. Louis se quitó los zapatos antes de entrar.

"Esto es todo lo que hay".

"O no entendió el chiste o decidió ignorarlo", pensó Louis. Mientras Legosi colocaba los regalos en el suelo mientras se sentaba. Louis deló los que él cargaba junto con los otros y se unió a Legosi en el suelo. Su prótesis sonando contra el suelo de madera.

"Ni siquiera hay baño…"

"No es tan malo."

Louis tuvo escalofríos. "Lo es, Legosi. Realmente lo es."

"Bueno…" Legosi estiró las piernas, empujando a Louis un poco con el pie derecho mientras miraba al techo. "Estoy bien con esto."

"Claro que lo estás." Louis apoyó la cabeza en sus manos, siendo consciente de la amplia diferencia en sus situaciones económicas. Y deseó simplemente poder ofrecerle un lugar decente para vivir, pero su padre definitivamente no permitiría eso.

Legosí se arrastró hasta la pila de regalos, hurgando entre las bolsas. Tomó una vela y la abrió, olfateándola un poco. La puso sobre la caja de cartón al lado de la radio y la encendió con una cerilla, dejando que el aroma a canela sobrepasara el olor a encerrado de la habitación. Volvió al montón, Louis observando. De pronto, sacó una botella de whiskey y dos vasos, regalo de uno de sus vecinos. "¿Qué tal un brindis?" Una sonrisa tonta apareció en su rostro, haciendo que Louis soltara una risita.

"¿Un brindis a qué?" Preguntó Louis cambiando su peso un poco, fracasando en encontrar una posición cómoda para sentarse en el duro suelo.

"Uhh, ¿crecer?" Preguntó, ladeando la cabeza.

"Seguro." Louis tomó un vaso mientras Legosi abría la botella y servía el líquido con calma. La gentileza de Legosi solía enfurecer a Louis, pero ahora lo encontraba entrañable. Era una parte importante de él.

Tomaron los vasos, acomodándose un poco hasta que sus piernas se tocaron. La nariz de Legosi se arrugó un poco cuando notó el olor a alcohol. Sus ojos se ensancharon. "Espera, ¿puedo cambiar el brindis?"

"No necesitas mi permiso. Hazlo como quieras." Louis sonrió de nuevo, esperando por el brindis.

"¡Por nuestra amistad!" Legosí se veía radiante.

El pecho de Louis se ensanchó. "Nuestra amistad."

Clink

Louis tomó un pequeño sorbo, mientras Legosi daba un trago para inmediatamente comenzar a toser.

"¡Mierda, Legosi! Tampoco me gusta esta cosa, pero al menos puedo tomar un poco sin morir."

"¡Sólo se me fue chueco, es todo!" Pudo decir entre toses.

"Las bebidas que compartimos en ese bar del Mercado estaban mucho mejor, ¿no?" Louis hizo una pequeña mueca al recordarlo. Se sentía completamente como alguna otra vida totalmente diferente.

"En eso tienes razón." Legosi deslizó su bebida a un lado, aún bastante llena. Louis hizo lo mismo.

"Quizás deberíamos ir a un bar decente alguna vez. Tomar algo que a ambos nos guste." Aquella sensación en su pecho regresó mientras ofrecía la invitación.

La oreja de Legosi se agitó. "¿Podríamos ir esta noche?" La sensación se volvió más intensa. Louis recordó que se retrasaría en sus trabajos en la universidad incluso yendo a la fiesta hoy, ni hablar de pasar la noche en algún bar.

"Claro, pero tendremos que encontrar un lugar." Louis comenzó a ponerse de pie, aún inseguro de hacerlo con su prótesis. Legosí estuvo de pie antes que el y le ofreció una mano, la cual aceptó. Y recordó que hubo un tiempo en el que habría tomado ese gesto insultante. Los dos se colocaron los zapatos y salieron.

…

"¿Qué tal ahí?" Legosi apuntó a un letrero brillante con una botella de luz neón. Louis entrecerró los ojos al verla.

"Hmm… Parece barato. Mejor no." Esto se había repetido por casi media hora, ya. Los últimos rastros de luz solar dispersos en la atmósfera. Comenzando a dejar ver algunas estrellas.

"Eres muy quisquilloso, Louis-senpai." Legosi contuvo la risa mientras le daba un empujón a su acompañante. Louis contratacó dando un golpe con una de sus astas. Continuaron, caminando más y más lejos del barrio del Condominio Oculto hacia zonas más desarrolladas. Realmente esperaba que Legosi pudiera encontrar el camino de vuelta.

Sólo les tomó otros cinco minutos encontrar un lugar que Louis consideró adecuado. Era un pequeño pero acogedor bar localizado en la esquina de una calle, el cartel de neón sobre la puerta rezando "Dandy's". Louis entró primero, Legosi encorvándose detrás de él. Fueron recibidos por el cálido bullicio de los otros clientes. Se escurrieron a través de la pequeña multitud, formada por tantos hervívoros como carnívoros. Por algún milagro encontraron dos taburetes vacíos en la barra, y tomaron asiento antes de que desaparecieran.

Legosi olfateó el aire. "¡Este lugar se ve bien!" Tuvo que alzar la voz un poco para que se escuchara. "Y estoy contento de no tener que usar un vestido esta vez."

"Awh, ¡pero eso fue muy gracioso! Honestamente no tengo idea de qué estaba pasando por tu cabeza."

"Bueno, el Shishigumi ya sabía cómo me veía, así que tuve que aparecer con un disfraz, obviamente." Esa sonrisa incómoda tan característica suya apareció, y las orejas de Louis bajaron.

"Oye, quizás deberíamos parar esta conversación. Hay mucha gente." Dijo tratando de mantener su voz tan baja como le fue posible. Agradeció que las agudas orejas de Legosi lo escucharan.

El bartender, un cocodrilo, se acercó a ellos. "Buenas noches caballeros. ¿sus identificaciones?"

Louis mostró la suya, a la cual el bartender echó un vistazo. La devolvió, esperando Por Legosi, quien seguía forcejeando en su billetera. Finalmente logró sacarla, ofreciéndola, sus orejas bajando un poco. El bartender la observó más tiempo que la de Louis, sus ojos pasando de la tarjeta a Legosi, después a Louis, y de vuelta a la tarjeta, como si tuviera que resolver un rompecabezas. Louis golpeteaba la barra con los nudillos, frunció el ceño y se aclaró la garganta.

"Muy bien." El bartender deslizó la identificación boca abajo hacia Legosi. "¿Qué van a tomar?"

Legosi balbuceó un poco mientras Louis hablaba primero. "Quiero un brandy con jugo de frutas." No era el mejor con el alcohol, y sólo Legosi y su difunto amigo Ibuki lo sabían. Inhaló profundo mientras pensamientos del león llegaban súbitamente a su memoria.

Legosi se mordió el labio mientras observaba el gran muro con botellas. "¿Qué le recomendarías a alguien que es sensible al sabor y olor del alcohol?"

El rostro del cocodrilo se volvió inexpresivo. "Bueno, yo sugeriría no visitar un bar, pero te prepararé algo." El gran animal se volvió, disponiéndose a preparar las bebidas.

Legosi despegó su identificación de la superficie de madera con su garra, devolviéndola a su billetera con un suspiro. Louis puso una mano gentilmente en su bícep. "Supongo que es algo a lo que tendré que acostumbrarme como un delincuente depredador." Legosi trazaba círculos perezosamente en la madera con su garra mientras habló. De nuevo, Louis se sintió culpable de prácticamente forzar a Legosi a comerle la pierna, pero justo como todas las otras veces que pensaba sobre eso, recordó que eso había salvado su vida.

Esperaron las bebidas sentados. Empapándose de la atmósfera así como la compañía del otro. Louis se unió a Legosi trazando círculos, dibujándolos más rápido que él. Este lo notó, y comenzó a trazar aún más rápido. Ambos lo encontraron más divertido de lo que deberían.

Legosi se detuvo, presionando su mano y tallando la superficie con ella, empujando ligeramente la mano de Louis. Colocó su garra de nuevo y esta vez comenzó a trazar con movimientos más erráticos. No le tomó mucho tiempo a Louis darse cuenta de que estaba escribiendo palabras invisibles.

_Hola Louis_

Louis bufó, apartando la mano de Legosi para poder escribir un mensaje también.

_Qué tal_

_No mucho_

_Buen clima afuera_

Continuaron con la pequeña conversación con sus dedos cuando las bebidas fueron puestas súbitamente frente a ellos. El bartender miró sus manos, entrecerrando los ojos hacia la barra para cerciorarse de que no hubiesen dejado marcas antes de pronunciar un pequeño "Disfrútenlas." antes de volverse para irse. "Malditos niños." No fue ruidoso, pero sí lo suficientemente alto.

Ambos voltearon a verse lentamente, los ojos bien abiertos. Lentamente pero sin duda, las esquinas de sus bocas se curvearon hacia arriba al unísono antes de estallar en una carcajada. La cola de Legosi meneándose contra los taburetes junto a él. Los clientes arrojaron miradas molestas antes de volver a sus asuntos.

Louis sujetó su bebida, vertiendo el contenido dentro dentro de su boca. Sabía dulce, pero dejó una calidez en su garganta. Exhaló mientras dejaba el vaso, echando un vistazo a Legosi quien olfateaba la bebida con curiosidad. Metió la lengua en ella, sólo para retirarla y mostrar sus afilados colmillos.

"¡Woah, esto está muy bueno!" Y pasó de sólo lamerlo a casi engullirla completamente. Louis puso su mano en el hombro de Legosi.

"¡Hey, cuidado! Esa es el tipo de bebida más peligroso. No te das cuenta de cuánto estás bebiendo."

Legosi sonrió tímidamente. "Ah, gracias por preocuparte, Louis-senpai. Pero no te importa si pido otra, ¿no?"

Louis se llevó la suya a la boca. "Supongo que no." Su voz opacada hablando dentro del vaso antes de dar otro sorbo.

…

Louis contó cuatro vasos de Legosi, mientras él sólo había tomado uno. Sintiendo el cálido efecto por todo el cuerpo, pero Legosi había ido mucho más lejos. Su enorme cuerpo no rivalizaba con las bebidas que había tomado, y estaba contándole ruidosamente a Louis acerca de sus vecinos y las citas a las que había ido con Haru. Su cola agitándose despreocupadamente y sus manos golpeando la barra mientras hablaba entusiasmado. Luis no pudo evitar sumergirse en el ambiente.

"¡Y Sebun-san es muuuuuy linda! ¡Pero tiene como, 30 o algo! ¡Es raro como los herbívoros simplemente pueden hacer eso, sabes! ¡Pero supongo que lo sabrías!"

"No puedo decir que lo note, realmente." Louis echó una mirada rápida frente a el, el espejo detrás de la barra reflejando la imagen de un ciervo y un lobo pasandolo bien juntos. Era casi pintoresco, grabándose en la mente de Louis.

"…porque cuando tenga como, 40 o algo así me veré como algún perro callejero sarnoso, ¡probablemente!" ¿Aún seguía con eso?

"Ah, Legosi. Estoy seguro que envejecerás como un buen vino." Volteó a mirar a su amigo, cuyos ojos ahora estaban cerrados mientras su cabeza se balanceaba hacia atrás y adelante, sonriendo.

"Graaaacias Louis-senpaaaii." Eructó. "Tú seguirás igual de lindo cuando tengas 60, puedo apostar."

Louis se ajustó el cuello mientras su corazón se aceleraba un poco. No pudo pensar en una respuesta para eso. Conocía la afinidad de Legosi por los herbívoros, pero unca se consideró a sí mismo debajo del paraguas."

Claro que, Legosi además estaba borracho, vaciando cualquier comentario que pudiera hacer.

Una presión repentina se hizo aparente en la asta derecha de Louis. Legosi había colocado una de sus manos en ella. "¡Apuesto a que un ratón podría escalar estas como un árbol!"

"Supongo que tienes razón, Legosi." No pudo seguir el ritmo a los golpes que su amigo le estaba dando.

La sensación en su asta cambió, y vio al bartender comenzar a mirarlos. Louis se fijó en el espejo y vio a Legosi royendo distraídamente el asta. Empujó suavemente a Legosi y se puso de pie. "Ok, creo que es momento de llevarte a casa."

"Está bieeen." Legosi se levantó con ayuda de Louis. Este pagó por las bebidas y llevó al gran carnívoro embriagado fuera del establecimiento.

Mantuvo un brazo en Legosi mientras caminaban, pero después de un par de minutos Legosi demostró poder moverse por si solo. Estaba extrañamente silencioso, contrastando pesadamente con la alegre atmósfera del bar. Louis se detuvo de repente, suspirando.

"Legosi, ¿sabes cómo regresar?"

Él asintió, balanceándose un poco mientras miraba alrededor. Olfateó el aire antes de apuntar a su derecha. Fueron en esa dirección.

Más silencio. Sólo sus pisadas y el sonido del tráfico. Louis podía sentir su cabeza despejándose mientras se detenían en un cruce. Legosi siguió caminando, forzando a Louis a sujetarlo por detrás de su camisa, jalándolo de vuelta a la acera.

"¡Pon atención, Legosi!" Pudo sentir la sangre bombeando en sus orejas, sin atreverse a imaginar cómo pudo haber terminado.

Legosi murmuró en su hombro. "Lo siento."

Se quedaron ahí, esperando a que la imagen del animal caminando se iluminara.

"¿Estás molesto conmigo, Louis-senpai?" Legosi le mostró a Louis los ojos más tristes que él había visto.

Louis no pudo evitar sonreír. "No lo estoy, no te preocupes. Es sólo que ahora sé la clase de borracho que eres, y que necesito hacer un mejor trabajo controlando tu consumo."

Legosi no dijo nada, pero su cola se meneó perezosamente detrás de él.

…

Por alguna razón, el sentido de orientación de Legosi no estaba realmente afectado por la intoxicación, ya que se encontraban de vuelta en el Condominio Escondido. Louis revisó su celular. Eran casi las 11 PM. Para el momento en que tomaría el autobús hasta su dormitorio sería incluso más tarde. No había manera en la que pudiera tener sus trabajos hechos.

Decidió encaminar a Legosi hacia su habitación para asegurarse que estaría bien, a pesar del hecho que el efecto se le había pasado un poco durante el camino. Legosi se detuvo antes de quitarle el seguro a la puerta, volviéndose hacia Louis.

"Gracias por salir conmigo, Louis-senpai. ¡Hiciste este cumpleaños uno que no olvidaré nunca!"

"Bueno, me alegro de haber hecho de tus 18 algo para recordar. Ahora sólo tendré que encontrar la manera de hacer el siguiente incluso mejor." Ambos rieron por lo bajo, no queriendo molestar a los otros residentes en la planta. Louis cambió su peso de su prótesis, despidiéndose. "Bueno, ya te veré." Y se volvió para irse.

"Espera."

Giró, sólo para ver el pecho se Legosi, el resto de él envolviéndolo en un fuerte abrazo. Él inclinó la cabeza, descansando su hocico en el espacio entre la oreja de Legosi y su mandíbula.

"Me alegro de tenerte como amigo, Louis-senpai." Le susurró, su aliento acariciando el pelaje de Louis y enviando escalofríos por su espalda.

Louis regresó el abrazo, tratando de imitar la intensidad en la que Legosi lo estaba apretando. "Me alegra tenerte también, Legosi."

Legosi siguió hablando. "Me preocupo mucho por ti, y espero que podamos ser amigos por mucho tiempo."

La calidez de Legosi envolvió completamente a Louis. "Yo también."

Se quedaron ahí un rato, ninguno queriendo moverse y romper el abrazo. Sólo cuando Louis sintió a Legosi aplicar más de su peso sobre él, fue que se soltó.

"Oye, ¿te estás durmiendo, Legosi?"

Un bostezo fue su respuesta, y empujó a Legosi hacia la puerta y le dijo que descansara, tomara bastante agua y le deseó buenas noches. Legosi simplemente asintió antes de cerrar la puerta.

La calidez de Legosi se quedó con Louis mientras salía del condominio. Permaneció con el todo el camino de vuelta, y se mantuvo cuando regresó a su dormitorio y se cambió a su pijama para deslizarse en la cama. Intentó preocuparse ante todo el trabajo que no había hecho esa noche, pero los únicos pensamientos que podía formar fueron sobre Legosi mientras se entregaba al sueño.


	2. Una lección en la dirección equivocada

**DISCLAIMER: **Esta historia no me pertenece, el original es de la autoría de Doopstory. (Perfil en el resumen del Fic). Me he puesto en contacto con él y me dió el permiso de publicar una traducción. Dicho esto, ¡Disfruten la lectura!

.

.

.

.

Por más que lo intentaba, Louis simplemente no pudo concentrarse en la conferencia de hoy, cada vez que pretendía poner su cerebro de vuelta en el carril, fracasaba completamente un segundo después. Sabía que estaba en clase de sociología, pero estaba por extenderse. Miró a su cuaderno de apuntes vacío antes de revisar discretamente su teléfono.

_¿Cómo te sientes?_

El mensaje que le dejó a Legosi permaneció sin respuesta, y Louis se sintió como en una embarcación navegando aguas turbulentas. Casi se mostraba positivo ante la idea de que esa fuese la primera experiencia de Legosi con una resaca, y aún se sentía culpable por no haberlo disuadido de beber tanto. Su pulgar quedó suspendido sobre el teclado.

No. No quería parecer desesperado.

¿Desesperado? ¿Era esa la palabra que quería usar?

Regresó el teléfono a su bolsillo, solo para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de un lobo en la proyección.

"Ahora, los lobos tienden a tener sociedades muy unidas. Más que cualquier otro canino. Esto puede verse muchas vedes a través de la historia, incluso-"

La voz del profesor se desvaneció de nuevo, mientras Louis se veía absorto en las imágenes del proyector.

Lobos, Sus grandes, intimidantes y a pesar de eso atractivos cuerpos.

Louis sintió la calidez de Legosi alrededor de él una vez más.

Lobos. Sus largas bocas llenas de dientes afilados. La manera en que esos dientes se sentían en su lengua…

Oh sí. Había tratado de olvidar eso.

Louis tenía la cabeza entre los brazos. Así que de eso se trataba todo. Recogió sus cosas y dejó la conferencia. No iba a ganar nada estando ahí de todos modos. Sacó su teléfono una ve más, observando momentáneamente la pregunta sin contestar que había enviado antes de localizar a Juno en sus contactos.

_Oye. ¿Podemos salir alguna vez?_

La respuesta fue casi instantánea, tal como esperaba.

_Estoy libre mañana._

…

El día siguiente fue un agradable, y un poco ventoso, día de mediados de Abril. El sol irradiando a través d e los árboles en el parque bañado de ladrillos en un tono verdoso. Animales de todas las edades y especies estaban fuera, riendo y conversando. Todo muy propio de un Sábado por la mañana.

Louis se sentó debajo del árbol más grande en el centro de esa parte, el frío de los ladrillos se coló a través de sus pantalones enfriando sus piernas. Volvió a leer un email que había recibido de su padre, Ogumi. Las pocas veces que había interactuado con Louis era siempre como dos socios empresariales, no su hijo adoptivo. Este email en particular le informaba que los planes de acordar su matrimonio habían fracasado, y que el susodicho padre de la novia contaba con que Louis se convirtiera en Beastar. Su estéril prosa estaba acentuada con decepción, mientras Louis sentía completamente lo contrario.

Cerró el email y revisó sus mensajes de texto. El y Juno habían estado conversando un poco, acordando el lugar y la hora del encuentro. Seleccionó a Legosi de su lista de contactos una vez más, sabiendo que aún no había respuesta. No había manera de que se tratara de una resaca. El lobo era tonto, seguro, pero esperaba que al menos hubiera pensado en escribirle al menos una vez desde aquella noche. Habían pasado un buen rato, ¿no? Dijo como mucho.

¿Quizás debería preguntarle a Haru si se encontraba bien? Ella sabría.

"¡Louis-senpai!"

La loba que había invitado apareció, vistiendo ropa casual pero mostrándose un poco tensa. Caminó hacia él mientras se levantaba, sacudiendo la parte trasera de su pantalón.

"Hola, Juno." Ella se detuvo un par de pasos frente a él. Su pelaje era tan similar al de Legosi, excepto que era más ondulado y tenía un ligero matiz rojizo. No sabía si esto era común entre los lobos grises o no.

"Así que.." Juno infló las mejillas un poco. "¿Sobre qué querías hablar?"

"¿Hm?" Louis rascaba distraídamente una de sus antenas. "Oh, nada. Sólo quería pasar un rato contigo."

Juno formó un puño frente a ella. "¿Cómo qué? ¿Una cita?" Un espiral de emociones parecía hincharse con ella.

"¿Tú que crees?" Louis respondió con ironía.

"Ugh, ¡no se que pensar de ti!" Lo adelantó, frotando su mano contra el largo pelaje en su cabeza. "La última vez que nos vimos, nos dimos un beso y me rechazaste! ¡Dijiste cosas malas también, senpai! ¡Así que no sé por qué estoy aquí!"

"Pero aún así viniste algo ansiosa." Louis la adelantó, incitándola a seguirla. El inicio de una sonrisa en su rostro traicionando su ceño.

"Así que, ¿admites que en realidad no crees todo lo que dijiste ese día y realmente quieres intentarlo?" Su cola se agitaba. No tan entusiasta como lo haría Legosi, pero se meneaba, al fin y al cabo.

Louis exhaló abruptamente por la nariz. "Solo dejémoslo en que he estado muy distraído últimamente y creo que esto ayudará."

"¿Distraído?"

Juno se acercó más a él, y Louis pudo notar algunos animales comenzando a mirarlos. "Sí." Volteó a verla, aún caminando. "Asi que, ¿cómo va todo en Cherryton? ¿Qué tal sigue el club de teatro?"

"Bueno." Agitó los brazos con soltura, disfrutando la brisa fresca. "Bill es el líder del club de teatro ahora, pero eso ya lo sabías seguro, fuiste tú quien le dijo que tomara el puesto."

"Ah, me alegra que siguiera mi consejo. ¿no me voy a arrepentir de habérselo dado, no?"

Juno agitó la cabeza. "Quiero decir, Bill puede ser un asco, así es él. Pero su sentido de camaradería es incluso más contagioso de lo que solía ser, ¡y ahora estamos más unidos en nuestra meta de ofrecer la mejor presentación que podamos!" Giró un poco para dar énfasis, seguido de un salto grácil.

"Veo que continúas bailando." Louis sonrió, perdiéndose en la nostalgia que le provocaba.

"¡Claro!" Ella giró un par de veces más antes de detenerse, recuperando el balance. "Wow, ¡fueron demasiadas veces!"

Ambos rieron. Quizás esto podría realmente funcionar. Louis estaba inseguro acerca de la duración de una relación como esa, pero al menos satisfacería su repentina fijación y le permitiría concentrarse en su trabajo de nuevo. ¿eso no era egoísta, no?"

Ya le habían dado la vuelta al parque, ahora dirigiéndose a la ciudad. "Así que, Louis-senpai. ¿Qué haremos hoy?"

"La zona comercial está cerca. Pasemos el día ahí."

Juno estaba radiante, su cola agitándose una vez más. "¿Un día de compras con el miembro de una familia rica? ¡Tendría que estar loca para negarme!"

Las palabras calaron un poco. Nadie sabía sobre su situación familiar. Ni siquiera Legosi.

La multitud crecía mientras se acercaban, animales frente a los escaparates sosteniendo bandejas con muestras gratis. Louis y Juno aceptaron algunos bocadillos, su sabor dulce y regusto a mantequilla complementando la calidez del día.

Louis había estado aprehensivo esa mañana, pero no era tan malo. Entraban a tiendas sólo por la diversión de hacerlo, mirando los productos incluso cuando no hubiese nada interesante.

"¡Vuelvan pronto!" La voz del anciano burro apenas y se escuchó detrás de la puerta cerrándose. Hasta ese momento, aquella tienda de velas fue en la que más tiempo habían pasado.

"Ugh, a veces odio que mi nariz sea tan sensible. Me pregunto si seré capas de oler algo en lo que queda del día." Juno olfateó rápidamente, haciendo una mueca y causando que Louis riera por lo bajo.

"Bueno, eso no te detuvo de meter la nariz en esas velas, ¿huh?" Le dio un leve empujón.

Juno se frotó el brazo un poco avergonzada. "No pude evitarlo, ¡olían tan bien!"

De la nada, una voz familiar rugió entre la multitud.

"Oh, ¡Louis! ¿Juno? ¡Juno, Louis!"

Dirigieron su atención al llamado. Pequeños brazos blancos los saludaban a unos metros de distancia.

"¡Por aquí, chicos!" Haru saltó un par de veces, tratando de hacerse más visible entre los animales alrededor de ella. Uno de los cuales era…

Legosi.

El cálido día súbitamente se tornó helado. La postura de Legosi se encorvó un poco, como solía hacer antes de empezar a corregir su postura. Se rascó el cuello, evitando mirarlos mientras se acercaban.

"¡Oh! ¡Hola Haru-senpai! ¡Qué locura verlos por aquí!" La cola de Juno bajó un poco cuando notó con quién venía. "Hola, Legosi."

"A-ah, hola, Juno." Su cola bajó un poco más. Con la cabeza inclinada un poco hacia abajo. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Louis antes de evitarlos rápidamente.

"Legosi…" Murmuró Louis en un suspiro, sin ser escuchado por los otros. Su estómago retorciéndose como una lata de aluminio.

"Bueno, bueno, ¿qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?" Haru levantó una ceja inclinando la cabeza.

"Oh, estamos en una cita, ¡justo como ustedes!" Juno envolvió su brazo con el de Louis, entrelazando sus dedos. Louis se sorprendió por un segundo antes de cambiar su expresión a una sonrisa avergonzada.

¿Qué demonios? Él estaba cómodo con esto de la cita hace un momento. ¿Qué pasó?

"¡Oh, wow! ¡Supongo que debería haberles puesto más atención chicos! ¿Tú sabías de esto, Legosi?" Haru jaloneó las arrugas de la camisa de su novio. Sacudió suavemente la cabeza en respuesta.

"No, no lo sabía. Uh… felicidades."

Louis sintió su mano libre cerrarse en un puño mientras sus dientes comenzaban a rechinar.

"¿Hmm? ¿Pasa algo, Louis-senpai?" Los ojos de Juno lo miraban con preocupación mientras se frotaba el hombro.

"Sólo tengo hambre."

"¡Oh!" Haru dio una palmada. "¡Almorcemos juntos! ¡Será como una cita doble! Y sólo pareceremos un grupo de amigos saliendo juntos, ¡así que no llamaremos mucho la atención!"

"Oh, ¡buena idea! Pero, ¿a dónde deberíamos ir, Haru-senpai?" Juno había soltado a Louis, escaneando los alrededores en busca de un sitio para comer. Hubo una pequeña discusión, principalmente entre las dos chicas, y al final decidieron ir a un puesto de comida china.

Le encargaron las órdenes a Louis mientras buscaban un sitio donde sentarse. Había decidido invitarles el almuerzo, así podría dejarlos un momento para poder pensar.

Por la manera en la que Legosi estaba actuando, definitivamente había leído el mensaje de Louis. Estaba aliviado de que se encontrara bien, pero le dolió un poco más, extrañamente.

La fila avanzaba despacio, y Louis frotó sus ojos. Esto era una situación trivial y juvenil, pero comenzaba a metérsele bajo la piel, comenzando a irritarlo. ¿No recordaba todo lo que pasó el año pasado? Esto era insignificante en comparación. Lo odiaba.

¿Por qué no estaba hablando? ¿Por qué no lo miraba? ¿Qué había hecho?

"¿Señor? ¿Siguiente? ¿Señor?"

Louis retiró sus manos del rostro, avanzando. Le dio al dependiente las órdenes de todos: Ensalada para Louis y Haru y hamburguesa de soja con huevo para Haru y Legosi. Papas fritas para todos. Pagó y tomó la bandeja a donde los otros tres estaban sentados. Legosi y Haru estaban sentados en un lado de la mesa (Haru teniendo que arrodillarse para alcanzar la mesa) mientras un espacio vacío esperaba del otro lado, Junto a Juno. Haru y Juno conversaban mientras Legosi se frotaba los pantalones. Legosi dejó la bandeja y tomó asiento.

"Así que, ¿cuándo se hicieron amigas ustedes dos?" Preguntó Louis, intentando integrarse a la conversación, además de que realmente sentía curiosidad.

"¡Oh! Bueno, fue hace algunos meses cuando Haru-senpai aún seguía en la escuela. La ayudé en el jardín una vez, ¡Y tuvimos una gran charla! Terminé volviendo a ayudar un par de veces más después de eso." Juno le dio un mordisco a su hamburguesa, sus orejas animándose ante el sabor. Los demás comenzaron a comer.

"Ah, sí. Ella es realmente buena arrastrando a gente para ayudarla." Su mirada apuntando a Legosi. "¿Verdad, Legosi?"

Legosi brincó un poco, su pelaje erizado un poco y los ojos bien abiertos. "Ah, sí."

"¿Qué te sucede hoy, Legosi? ¿Estabas muy platicador antes pero ahora te reprimes?" Haru frotó su brazo mientras sus orejas bajaban. "¿Te duele el estómago?"

"N-no, nada de eso." Sus orejas cayeron, imitando las de Haru. Juno simplemente se burló.

"Quizás finalmente siente culpa por todas las veces que rompió mi corazón."

"¡Juno! ¡No está bien sólo decir esas cosas así de la nada!" Haru se acurrucó contra Legosi, antes de volverse hacia él y susurrarle. "¿Es eso por lo que estás así?"

Legosi se levantó bruscamente. "¡Qu-no no! ¡No es eso!"

"Bueno, no es que importe ya. Hay que aceptar el pasado y seguir adelante." Juno volteó a ver a Louis y sonrió.

"Sí." Louis ensartó un poco de ensalada, tomando algunos bocados. Ya no tenía apetito. Miró a Legosi, quien estaba mirando por la ventana ahora. Necesitaba de alguna manera estar a solas con él…

Louis tomó su bebida, absorbiendo todo el contenido por el popote. Se le congeló el cerebro un momento después de eso pero se lo aguantó.

"Wow, ¡debes haber estado realmente sediento, Louis-senpai!" Juno tomó un pequeño sorbo de su bebida.

"Sí, y aún lo estoy. Lo bueno es que este lugar tiene relleno gratis. Ya vuelvo." Louis se levantó, con el vaso vacío en la mano, mientras de dirigía a la fuente de bebidas. Sirvió hielo y llenó el vaso con agua, asegurándose de no ponerle la tapa del todo hasta que estuviese lleno. Y caminó de vuelta, vista al suelo contando sus pasos.

1

2

3

4

Dio medio paso con la pierna izquierda, moviendo la prótesis a propósito para que su zapato se enganchara en las baldosas del suelo. Su caminata controlada funcionó, y cayó dramáticamente estirando los brazos para sujetarse a la mesa, derramando el vaso de agua entero en los pantalones de Legosi.

"¡Oh, mierda!"

"¡Louis, estás bien!" Juno cubrió su boca.

"Ugh, sí. Supongo que aún no me acostumbro a esta cosa todavía."

"Oh no, Legosi. Será mejor que te limpies." Haru miró sus piernas. "Parece como si te hubieras… Bueno, ya sabes."

Legosi mantuvo una cara de mortificación todo el tiempo, su mirada estancada en sus piernas. Louis lo jaló del hombro.

"Lo siento, Legosi. Vamos al baño a que te seques." Eventualmente se levantó, arrastrándolo al baño de hombres. Louis agradeció que estuviese vacío. Comenzó a juntar toallas de papel, pasándoselas a Legosi, estando todo el tiempo entre el lobo y la puerta.

"Tienes suerte de que sólo fuera agua." Louis cruzó los brazos, observando a Legosi terminar lentamente de secarse. No dijo nada, alentando a Louis a seguir. "Entonces, ¿qué pasa contigo?"

Legosi miraba al suelo sin decir nada.

"Recibiste mi mensaje, ¿cierto?"

"…Lo hice."

"¿Y?"

Legosi estrujó sus pantalones con fuerza, exprimiendo toda la humedad que quedaba. "Debes odiarme, Louis-senpai."

"¿Qué?"

"Después de esa noche. ¡Estaba tan avergonzado! ¡Mastiqué una de tus astas! ¡Imagina lo mal que se debió haber visto! ¡Especialmente porque soy un delincuente depredador!" Dejó caer las toallas de papel al suelo, descansando las manos en el lavabo y mirando al espejo. "E-estaba avergonzado de hablarte."

Louis se desinfló como un globo. "Legosi." El lobo se estremeció cuando le colocó una mano en la espalda, frotando gentilmente. "Deberías saber lo mucho que confío en ti. Deberías saberlo más que nadie. No pienses, ni por un segundo, que algo como eso podría arruinar nuestra amistad."

Legosi se volvió tímidamente hacia él, con la cabeza todavía gacha. "¿Re… realmente no estás molesto?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Le dio dos golpes en el hombro, sabiendo que al animal más grande no le harían daño. "Pasé un muy buen rato contigo esa noche, y no quiero que se eche a perder sólo por eso." Se inclinó para ver a los ojos de Legosi, sonriendo. "¿Puedes hacer eso por mí?"

Legosi lo miró por un momento, antes de mostrar una sonrisa. Sus afilados colmillos asomando de sus labios.

Esos mismos colmillos que se aferraron con tanta fuerza a la pierna de Louis en Año Nuevo.

Afilados colmillos qué había sentido en su boca. Afilados y delicados.

El rostro de Legosi estaba increíblemente cerca, el aire cálido de su nariz humedeciendo la nariz de Louis.

Louis retrocedió, girándose para no mirar a Legosi a la cara. Así que el pensamiento seguía, ¿huh? Tendría que besar a Juno un día de estos para intentar sacarla de su cabeza.

"Vamos, regresemos con las chicas."

"Claro. Gracias, Louis-senpai."

"No tienes que agradecerme todo el tiempo, tonto." Ambos rieron mientras se dirigían a la mesa.

…

Después del almuerzo, los cuatro fueron en fila a la tienda de ropa que era la tarjeta que Louis había regalado a Legosi. Los cuatro eventualmente se separaron, Haru y Juno yendo a comprar ropa interior, mientras Louis fue el encargado de ayudar a Legosi a expandir su guardarropa.

"El verano está por llegar, así que deberías enfocarte en camisetas y shorts." Louis echó un vistazo a la selección para caninos de raza grande. La mayoría de las prendas eran lisas. Al menos Legosi estaría satisfecho con eso.

"Tienes razón. No soporto muy bien el calor." Legosi tenía dos pares de shorts en las manos, mirándolos. "¿Qué dices, Louis-senpai? ¿Cuál te parece más corto?"

"Depende de si lo usas para ejercitarte o no, creo. No es como que importe al final. Sólo ponte con lo que te sientas cómodo."

"¿Y qué si ambos son cómodos?" Legosi tomó otro par.

Louis se encogió de hombros. "¿Lanzas una moneda?"

Legosi continuó tomando ropa para el verano, y unas pocas para temperaturas más bajas. La tarjeta de regalo que Louis le había dado tenía una gran suma, después de todo.

"Dime, ¿Qué piensas sobre Juno y yo?" Louis miró a Legosi por el rabillo del ojo. Legosi volteó a mirarlo sobre la pila de ropa en sus brazos.

"Bueno, tengo que decir que estoy sorprendido. ¡no sabía que ustedes fueran tan cercanos! ¡Parecían incluso ser rivales, de hecho!" Cambió su postura para que la ropa no se cayera. "Claro, tenía un montón de cosas en la cabeza en ese año como para realmente poner atención a su relación."

"No, tienes razón. Es bastante reciente, de hecho." A Louis le dolía el pecho, pero siguió hablando. "De hecho me visitó una vez en el Mercado."

Los ojos de Legosi se volvieron pozos. "¿Qué? ¡Es en serio! ¡Ni siquiera Haru sabe sobre eso!"

"Sí, y quiero que se quede así, ¿entendido?"

"Claro, Louis-senpai. Mis labios están sellados." Llegaron al vestidor, y Legosi entró, esta vez su voz siendo opacada. "De todas formas, ¿cómo te encontró?"

"Bueno, ella conocía el grupo que tenía a Haru, así que fue en su búsqueda sabiendo que yo estaría ahí." Mostró una sonrisa amarga. Odiaba aún poder recordar sus días en el Shinshigumi con afecto, especialmente con Legosi junto a él. "De todas maneras, podemos dejar el tema ahora."

"Ah, lo siento. Me probaré esto enseguida."

Louis suspiró, tomando asiento fuera de los probadores. Descansó su prótesis en la pantorrilla izquierda, masajeándola donde la pierna real terminaba. El dolor fantasma se desvanecía últimamente, pero aún aparecía en ocasiones inoportunas, como ahora. A pesar de eso, estaba feliz.

Legosi salió del probador después de ponerse cada prenda, preguntando por la opinión de Louis. Louis, la mayor parte, no lo hacía y le decía que escogiera por si mismo. Sin embargo, le aseguró que le haría saber si algo se le veía absolutamente horrible.

Louis sonrió, sintiendo un alegre burbujeo en el estómago. No había muchos animales alrededor, y la intimidad de estar ahí con Legosi se sentía bien. Se arrepintió de no haber valorado el ser su amigo antes.

"Creo que terminé por ahora." Louis levantó la vista, viendo a Legosi sonriente ofreciéndole una mano. Louis la aceptó, levantándose con ayuda de su amigo.

…

Después de ir de compras, Legosi y Haru tomaron otro camino, Louis y Juno dirigiéndose al parque.

"Tuve un día estupendo. ." Dijo Juno con timidez.

"Lo mismo digo."

Juno se acercó un poco más a él, mientras Louis miraba alrededor. No había muchos animales. La sensación de colmillos en su boca apareció en su mente. Esto era. Quizás por fin podría alejar esa sensación de su mente.

Sus labios se encontraron, justo como lo hicieron hace meses. Louis presionó el contacto, buscando la misma sensación. Juno había cerrado los ojos, pero el los mantuvo abiertos. Notó todas las maneras en las que ella era similar a Legosi, pero también distinta. Por supuesto, estaba el pelaje, pero también la forma de las orejas. Ella era mucho más baja que Legosi, mientras que Louis era un poco más alto. Sus dientes también, como imaginaba, eran un poco más pequeños. Y a pesar de que estuvieran cerrados ahora mismo, sabía que los ojos de Legosi eran mucho más profundos que los de ella, pero además contenían un destello de gentileza.

Ambos se separaron, Juno respirando pesadamente mientras Louis sólo se limpió la boca.

"Ah, aún eres un poco torpe, ¿huh? Quizás necesitas más práctica besando caninos." Sin embargo, La cara de Juno estaba ardiendo.

Y entonces, de las profundidades de su mente, La calidez de Legosi de la otra noche lo envolvió. Esos grandes y seguros brazos alrededor de él mientras se besaban.

Espera, eso no pasó.

Louis retrocedió. "Bueno, creo que deberíamos parar antes de armar un escándalo."

"D-de hecho, no hay nadie aquí." Tenía razón.

"Quiero decir, ambos deberíamos regresar. Tengo trabajos que hacer para la escuela."

"¡Si, igual yo!" Juno levantó la mirada tímidamente. "Hasta la próxima, Louis-senpai."

"Sí. Nos vemos."

Ambos se separaron, Louis tomó un autobús de regreso a la Universidad de Galdona. Cuando estuvo sentado, revisó su celular. Legosi le había dejado un texto.

_Aquí está mi respuesta atrasada. Me sentía mal esa mañana. Gracias por preguntar, Louis-senpai._

Louis rió por lo bajo, cubriéndose la boca pero sin dejar de sonreír mientras le respondía.

_Avísame la siguiente vez que podamos pasar el rato juntos. Quiero aprovechar nuestra amistad al máximo._

Presionó enviar, inseguro de si debió haber incluido esa segunda oración o no. Devolvió su teléfono a su bolsillo, miró a través de la ventana, observando pasar la ciudad, bañada en la luz del atardecer. Pasó la lengua sobre sus dientes.

Su mente seguía estancada en la sensación de colmillos afilados.


	3. Tu hombro es más cómodo que mi almohada

**DISCLAIMER: **Esta historia no me pertenece, el original es de la autoría de Doopstory. (Perfil en el resumen del Fic). Me he puesto en contacto con él y me dió el permiso de publicar una traducción. Dicho esto, ¡Disfruten la lectura!

.

.

.

.

"Tus notas han estado bajando."

Fue la primera cosa que Ogumi le dijo a Louis una vez que el secretario lo dejó entrar hace unos minutos. Louis dejó su té un momento para responder.

"Sí. Lo sé."

"Pues no deberían estar haciéndolo." El ciervo más grande finalmente se volvió para ver a su hijo adoptivo. "Aprobaste ese examen de admisión con un puntaje perfecto."

Louis miró su reflejo en el té. "Entendido, padre."

Ogumi se volvió de nuevo, y el silencio cayó en la habitación. Louis puso su taza en la mesa frente a él y sus manos, ahora puños, sobre su regazo; estaba tenso.

"Sé lo que has estado haciendo estas últimas semanas."

Louis alzó la mirada. Ogumi estaba ahora frente a él. Sus ojos entrecerrados detrás de las gafas atravesándolo. Louis evitó la mirada.

"Puede que haya dejado que ya no tendrías guardaespaldas contigo todo el tiempo, pero aún los tengo vigilándote." Continuó. "Dicen que has estado saliendo con una hembra carnívolra. Una loba."

Louis miró por la ventana, captando un par de aves volando juntas. "Somos amigos."

"Escuché que es más que eso. Tendrías que estar loco o ser suicida. Creía que serías más sensato después de que tu pierna fuera comida." Ogumi dio unos pasos lejos de él, permitiendo a Louis liberar el aliento que no sabía que contenía.

"Esta aventura tuya de un romance inter especie es sólo más de tu fase rebelde. Realmente espero que esta relación termine para la fecha en que arregle tu compromiso."

Bilis empezó a formarse en el estómago de Louis. "Entendido, padre."

"Y una vez que eso termine, tendrás tiempo de enfocarte en tus estudios y mejorar tus notas." Ogumi hizo énfasis a eso sentándose detrás de su escritorio, donde comenzó a revolver entre algunos documentos, lo que significaba el fin de la reunión. Louis se levantó, hizo una reverencia a su padre, y se fue. Él no respondió cuando el secretario le deseó que tuviera un buen día.

Dejando de lado la reunión con su padre, ese día fue bastante estándar. La única diferencia esa vez fue que aún sentía la bilis en el estómago.

¿Sin embargo, por qué? Había discutido sobre sus notas antes, así como lo había hecho al entablar relaciones sin tomar en cuenta su arreglo matrimonial. Sí, el hecho de que esta vez involucrara un carnívoro lo hizo diferente, pero el prospecto de terminar su relación con Juno ni siquiera lo molestó. El disfrutó todo el tiempo que pasaron juntos, pero el aspecto romántico de eso no le hizo nada en él.

Louis salió del edificio del Conglomerado de Cuernos, su mente aún rebosante de ideas. Terminar con Juno sería complicado sin duda, pero había considerado hacerlo incluso antes de hoy. Su repentina fijación hacia los lobos no era saciada por ella, y él se sentía mal por haberla involucrado de esa manera. En una relación entre especies socialmente inaceptable, no menos. Estaba en lo correcto al haberla rechazado cuando lo besó hacía meses, pero él dejó que su curiosidad lo dominara y ahora ambos estaban en este lío. Quizás era por eso que su estómago se sentía tan mal.

Louis suspiró, sentándose en un banco cercano y sacando su teléfono. Sería lo mejor hacerlo rápido. Esperó que aún pudieran mantener su amistad.

El aparato vibró en su mano, y sintió el corazón en la garganta. Legosi le había enviado un texto.

_¡Hola Senpai! ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a una obra esta noche? Están dando Aroma en el teatro y había comprado boletos para Haru y yo, pero acaba de decirme que está enferma y no puede ir._

Aroma era una clásica puesta en escena acerca de un zorrillo que intenta iniciar una empresa de perfumes, con todas las sátiras que uno puede esperar de ese escenario. Estaba lejos de ser de las obras favoritas de Louis, pero no había estado con Legosi desde el día de la cita doble. Habían estado intercambiando muchos más mensajes desde entonces, pero eso era todo. Louis escribió su respuesta.

_¡Claro! ¿A qué hora es?_

…

El teatro estaba cerca de la residencia de Legosi, así que Louis tomó el autobús al Condominio Oculto. Louis agradeció que Legosi estuviera fuera, así Louis no tendría que entrar al arruinado edificio de nuevo.

"Hola, Louis-senpai." Legosi agitó la mano con calma antes de enterrarla en uno de sus bolsillos. Llevaba un conjunto que Louis no le había visto antes: una camisa de cuello azul con un pantalón gris y unos zapatos de apariencia formal para terminar el estilo.

"¡Demonios, Legosi! ¿Tratas de hacerme ver mal?" Louis sólo estaba bromeando a medias, mirando su propia ropa que consistía en una camiseta, jeans y tenis.

Legosi se encogió de hombros con esa sonrisa boba en su rostro de nuevo. "Bueno, creo que me veo bien con esto."

"Lo haces." Louis volteó rápidamente, animando a Legosi a seguirlo. "Vamos ya, no queremos llegar tarde."

Sólo le tomó un par de zancadas a Legosi para alcanzarlo. "Te invito a una obra para la que yo compré los boletos, ¿y eres tú el que está indicando el camino? Es algo que sólo tú harías, senpai."

"Bueno, alguien tiene que hacerlo. Si no es Haru voy a ser yo." Louis se emocionó un poco al decir eso.

Esa zona de la ciudad por los últimos minutos del ocaso no era tan difícil de navegar, y casi tenía una sensación acogedora, más o menos. Louis miró al cielo, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundo por la nariz. Sabía que probablemente los hombres de su padre lo estarían observando, pero no le importó.

"¿Has visto Aroma?" Legosi lo sorprendió un poco con la repentina pregunta.

"Unas pocas veces. Está bien."

"Ah, yo nunca la he visto. No suelen interesarme mucho las comedias." Legosi se rascó el cuello. ¿Será que siempre le pica o es sólo algo que suele hacer?

"¿qué? ¿tú? ¿Qué no te gustan las comedias? ¡No puede ser!" Louis se llevó una mano a la cara, la boca abierta en falsa sorpresa.

Legosi volteó a verlo, con los ojos entrecerrados. "Y no tengo que ser un fan de la comedia para saber que no es gracioso."

Louis rió por lo bajo. A lo que Legosi respondió con una suave carcajada.

"Así que, ¿qué has hecho estas últimas semanas? Quiero decir, dejando de lado lo que nos hemos dicho por texto." El movimiento en la pierna de Louis comenzaba a lastimar en donde su pierna se tocaba con la prótesis, pero lo ignoró.

"Oh, uhh… Sólo trabajo y así. No hay mucho que contarte. ¿qué hay de ti?" Legosi se apartó del camino de un par de hurones que no veían por donde caminaban.

Louis dejó salir un suspiro. "Bueno, la escuela ha estado algo pesada, pero me las estoy arreglando. A veces, creo que puede que hayas hecho lo correcto al dejar la escuela, heh…" Dio una palmada en la espalda del canino.

"Heh, Haru me dijo lo mismo, de hecho."

"Ciertamente, eres el más sabio de todos nosotros."

El teatro pronto apareció, un apacible cúmulo de animales apresurándose dentro del edificio. El par se colocó al final de la línea mientras los empleados cerca de la puerta recogen los boletos y los cambian por pases para bebidas o comida. Sólo tomó algunos minutos para que llegaran a la entrada, sus tickets siendo apuñalados por la perforadora y devueltos a ellos. La entrada estaba lleno de animales de todas las especies y tamaños, de los cuales los más pequeños tomaban diminutas escaleras cerca del techo en asientos alejados de los animales más grandes. Todo el mundo se apretujaba hacia las puertas marcadas por tamaños. Louis miró su boleto, notando que correspondía a los asientos de tamaño medio.

"¡Hey Legosi! Nos sentamos juntos, ¿cierto?" Louis sintió un suave escalofrío mientras preguntaba.

"Oh, claro. ¡Por supuesto! Tuve que elegir asientos en los que Haru estuviese cómoda, pero yo tampoco iba a poder sentarme en los más pequeños. Supongo que está bien para ti." Legosi tomó a Louis súbitamente por la muñeca, evitando que siguiera adelante.

"¿Hmm? ¿Qué pasa?" La mano de Legosi era cálida…

"Dejemos que todos se sienten primero. Nuestros asientos están hasta el final, así que no quiero que todos tengan que encogerse para pasar delante de mis piernas para llegar a sus asientos."

Louis sólo asintió, y ambos se quedaron de pie en la entrada, permitiendo que los demás animales pudiesen pasar. Legosi continuaba sosteniendo la muñeca de Louis. Probablemente olvidó que lo estaba haciendo, pero Louis no quería que enfocara su atención a eso.

De repente, comenzó a picarle la pierna. No queriendo romper el contacto que compartían, Louis alzó su tobillo; doblando la pierna para poder rascarse mejor.

"Oh, ¡mira eso!"

Sonó como una conversación pasajera, pero Louis sabía que iba dirigido a él.

"Wow, ese lobo lo tiene bien agarrado. ¿crees que le comió la pierna y está guardando el resto para después?"

Louis se giró hacia las voces. Eran tes gacelas que los observaban. Miró a Legosi, quien no les daba la cara, pero sus orejas se agitaban.

"¡Oye! ¡Si tú! ¡Parpadea dos veces si necesitas ayuda!" Una de ellas estaba mirando a Louis directamente ahora. Pudo sentir que el agarre de Legosi se hacía más fuerte.

"De hecho…" Louis interrumpió al trío. Legosi aún sosteniendo su muñeca mientras era arrastrado. "Sólo no queremos perdernos en la multitud." Miró al que tenía mas cerca a los ojos, sin pestañear.

"¿En serio?" La gacela de la derecha. "Tsk… ¿Y qué hay de tu-"

"En cuanto a mi pierna respecta." Louis pisó fuerte con la prótesis. "La perdí en un accidente de construcción." Miró a Legosi, quien simplemente se quedó ahí mirando, su expresión… una mezcla de enojo y preocupación. "Típico de debiluchos como tú el asumir que cualquier herida de un herbívoro fue causada por carnívoros. Y aún así viven su vida tan seguros. Sin que les importe que cosas como estas podrían p. Estos tipos asarle a cualquiera de ustedes." Louis les ofreció una sonrisa amarga.

"Como sea, hombre."

"Vámonos ya, estos tipos me ponen nervioso."

Los tres se retiraron a sus asientos mientras el agarre de Legosi se aflojaba de nuevo.

"Sé que quieres proteger a los herbívoros, pero recuerda que yo también puedo hacer cosas por mi cuenta." Louis sonrió a Legosi, cuyo rostro aún era de piedra. "Vamos, creo que deberíamos sentarnos ya."

"Bueno, no estaban equivocados. Me comí tu pierna." Legosi se quedó viendo al vacío. Ojos en blanco.

Louis rodó los ojos. "Sí, pero todo lo demás que dijeron era basura." Alzó la mano y palmeó suavemente el costado del rostro de su amigo. "La obra lo sacará de tu cabeza. Vamos."

Ambos agradecieron que todos los demás en la fila ya estaban sentados, dejando libres los últimos dos. Louis fue primero, con Legosi sentándose a su derecha. Louis cupo perfectamente en al asiento, e igual Legosi… más o menos. Su hombro invadía un poco el asiento de Louis, presionándolo suavemente. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, sus astas evitando que su cabeza descansara del todo sobre la tela del asiento. A pesar de eso, sintió que nunca había estado más cómodo.

El murmullo de la multitud comenzó a apagarse con un coro de siseos al ritmo de las luces apagándose, y el director del teatro entró a escenario. Introducción estándar. Louis se inclinó para susurrar a Legosi.

"Oh, esto me trae recuerdos." Era difícil creer que solo hubiese pasado un año desde que interpretó a Adler el Segador. El dolor de la fractura en su tobillo izquierdo lo recibió como un destello en su memoria.

Legosi bajó la cabeza un poco para responder. "Sin embargo esta vez nos toca estar en la audiencia. Mucho más relajante." La proximidad de su aliento hizo que Louis se inclinara instintivamente más a él.

Otros recuerdos de la producción de Adler de Cherryton se filtraban. Recordó sentir cómo era llevar todo el peso del club de drama sobre los hombros. Recordó apartar a las personas a su alrededor. Y recordó al lobo socialmente torpe que permanecía a su lado aún cuando él repetidas veces lo maltrataba.

Le dolía el pecho recordar esas cosas. Deslizó un brazo sobre el de Legosi, que estaba sobre el reposador del asiento. Se las arregló para sujetar dos de sus dedos, estrechándolos suavemente.

"¿Louis-senpai? ¿estás bien?" La voz de Legosi era suave y gentil, hizo doler su pecho aún más.

"Lo siento." La visión de Louis se nubló un poco. Recordó la sensación de aquella noche fría en víspera de Año Nuevo. Limpió sus ojos con su pulgar e índice.

El director había dejado de hablar para este punto, retirándose del escenario mientras todos aplaudían. "¿Lo siento?" Legosi bajó las orejas.

"Por como actué el año pasado. Sólo, todo. Realmente lo siento. Eres demasiado bueno para haber tenido que soportar todo eso." Louis se las arregló para no dejar salir más lágrimas mientras hablaba, pero ciertamente podía sentirlas.

"Ah, n-no. ¡E-está bien, senpai! Era muy molesto en ese entonces, así que entiendo. Además, todos pasamos por mucho. No tienes que disculparte."

La tartamudez de Legosi era simplemente demasiado linda, y Louis no pudo detener la sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro. "Sí, tengo qué. Sólo di que me perdonas, perro tonto." Apartó la vista, su semblante se volvió serio. "A menos que no quieras. Lo cual entiendo."

"Te perdono."

La sonrisa de Louis regresó mientras estrechaba la gran mano entre la suya.

No más palabras fueron intercambiadas cuando la producción comenzó. Los disfraces y la escenografía estaban bien, y la actuación fue incluso mejor. No como otras veces que había visto la obra, los chistes quedaban bien, y se permitió reír desvergonzadamente.

Legosi también rió un poco, y Louis no pudo evitar enfocar toda su atención en él cuando lo hacía. Su risa era tan gentil, genuina y pura. Era hermosa.

Mientras la obra continuaba, el asiento de Louis se volvía más y más cómodo. El grande, cálido lobo junto a él no rompió el momento. Se sintió a sí mismo preguntar cuándo sería el intermedio. Tenía que ser pronto. Cerró los ojos, recordando las indormibles noches de trabajos para la escuela por las que había pasado las últimas semanas. A pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, su padre aún notó el declive en sus notas. Se hizo la promesa de no volver a sacrificar descanso por trabajos de nuevo.

El cuerpo de Louis se acercó más al de Legosi, y cada vez que él reía podía escuchar las vibraciones a través de su cuerpo. Se removió en el asiento, tratando de ponerse más cómodo, cuando notó que sus ojos estaban aún cerrados. Él probablemente debería hacer algo al respecto.

…

"¿Louis-senpai?"

Louis sintió su almohada moverse, y un suave vaivén en sus astas. Gruñó, atrayendo sus brazos y piernas hacia él mientras intentaba acomodarse en su lugar de descanso.

"Louis-senpai. La obra acabó."

Louis abrió los ojos, escaneando el lugar. Las luces estaban de nuevo encendidas, y la mayoría de los lugares estaban vacíos, excepto por unos pocos animales que se habían rezagado para charlar. Levantó un poco la cabeza, volviéndose a ver a quien le hablaba.

"Hmmm… ¿Legosi? ¿Qué acabó? ¿Es el intermedio?"

Legosi le devolvió una sonrisa incómoda, sus dientes asomando un poco. "Uh, eso fue hace un rato. Te quedaste dormido, y durante el resto de la obra."

"Oh…" Louis bostezó, sus lágrimas distorsionando la luz naranja de la habitación. Miró a Legosi, cuyo rostro se veía increíblemente suave. Sus amables ojos rebosantes de comprensión le decían que no estaba molesto por dormirse, o por usar su hombro de almohada. O por aún estar sujetando su mano.

Quizás era la repentina claridad que uno adquiere cuando recién se levanta, o la suave y tranquila presencia que Legosi era. O podría ser ambas. Sea cual fuere el caso, Louis llegó a una súbita revelación; una que era tan obvia en su mente que sintió que lo había sabido todo el tiempo. Continuó mirando dentro de los ojos de Legosi mientras la revelación lo invadía, sobrepasando cualquier otro pensamiento que pudiera llegar a tener.

**Estoy enamorado de ti.**

Louis alzó la cabeza, levantándose lentamente. Se sintió ingrávido, cálido. Bajó la mirada hacia Legosi aún sentado y todo su ser se estremeció. Todo tenía sentido ahora. Abrió la boca. "…oye."

Legosi también se levantó. "¿sí?"

"… ¿quieres ir por algo de comer?"

"Claro, ¡muero de hambre!"

Louis flotó fuera del teatro con Legosi. La noche había caído, y ambos discutían acerca de dónde comer; pero Louis no estaba del todo presente. Legosi estaba junto a él, pero a la vez tan lejos. Louis añoraba estar cerca de él otra vez, dormir sobre él otra vez.

Un local apareció y ambos entraron. Caminaron a una mesa en el fondo, Legosi deslizándose primero y Louis desparramándose junto a él. Recibieron el menú, ordenaron y esperaron. El aire frío y el olor a comida parecieron sacar a Louis de su estupor. Bostezó de nuevo.

"Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo la obra?"

"Oh, ¡estuvo realmente buena! La iluminación era excelente y creo que fue gracioso de verdad." Louis se fijó en los ademanes que hacía al hablar.

"¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que dormía?"

Legosi desvió la mirada, tímido. "Bueno, tu cabeza empezó a pesarme en el hombro. Y noté que estabas dormido cuando intenté levantarme en el intermedio."

"Heh… lo siento por eso." Louis sonrió incómodamente.

La comida llegó poco después de eso. Comieron en un silencio agradable.

…

Legosi había acompañado a Louis hasta la parada del autobús y esperaba con él.

"Gracias por venir hoy, Louis. Siento que no hayamos podido salir últimamente." Legosi miraba a la acera.

"Está bien. Pasé un muy buen rato hoy, aún si la mayor parte para mí fue una siesta." Louis arrastró los pies.

Legosi volteó a ver a Louis. "¿No has estado durmiendo bien últimamente?" Su tono dejaba mostrar una pizca de preocupación.

"No realmente. Universidad, ya sabes."

"Bueno, de hecho no lo sé." Legosi rió. Louis golpeó su hombro suavemente.

El autobús apareció detrás de la esquina, silbando mientras de detenía frente a Louis.

"Bueno, te veré después." Se despidió Louis, permaneciendo en su sito. Recordó la sensación cálida de brazos estrechándolo, y una nariz fría presionada contra su cuello. Se estremeció.

"Si, ¡nos vemos!" Legosi se dio vuelta, alejándose. Su espalda desapareciendo más y más en la distancia. Dejando una sensación amarga en el pecho de Louis. Se adentró de mala gana en el autobús, tomando asiento. Estaba casi vacío, así que atrajo sus rodillas hacia su pecho, abrazándolas.

Y las lágrimas de antes regresaron, hundiendo su cabeza detrás de sus brazos, sollozando suavemente mientras el autobús hacía el recorrido de vuelta a la universidad.


	4. Fortaleza a través del sufrimiento mutuo

**DISCLAIMER: **Esta historia no me pertenece, el original es de la autoría de Doopstory. (Perfil en el resumen del Fic). Me he puesto en contacto con él y me dió el permiso de publicar una traducción. Dicho esto, ¡Disfruten la lectura!

.

.

.

.

La alarma de Louis seguía.  
Se estiró y la silenció. Era la tercera vez que lo hacía.

Tenía clases. Tenía que levantarse. Pero aun así…

La cabeza de Louis se estrelló contra su almohada una vez más. No podía. Su cuerpo era demasiado pesado. Si no se conociera, asumiría que estaba enfermo. Y de cierta manera, quizás lo estaba.

Enterró la cabeza en la almohada, sólo respirando cuando no podía contener más el aliento. ¿Qué le pasaba? Solía estar en completo control de sus emociones, pero desde los eventos de Año Nuevo el terminaba sucumbiendo a su voluntad. Y ahora, al enamorarse de ese estúpido lobo…

La alarma sonó de nuevo. Esta vez estalló contra la pared. Louis regresó el brazo debajo de su almohada, con la cara aún escondida en ella. Si tan solo la cama pudiese devorarlo entero. No tendría que sufrir en esta realidad nunca más. Una realidad en la que se enamoró de un miembro de otra especie. Un carnívoro, y aún sobre eso, otro macho. Alguien que ya estaba en una relación. Cómo dolía.

Giró sobre su costado, la suave almohada extragrande diseñada específicamente para la comodidad de quienes llevaban astas. El sol centelleaba a través de la ventana, bañando el dormitorio en una luz cálida e intensa. La calidez trajo recuerdos del abrazo de Legosi a su mente, y a pesar de sus esfuerzos por alejarlos, tomaron completa posesión de él una vez más. Se le humedecieron los ojos mientras imágenes de Legosi se materializaban en su cerebro. Su tranquila presencia, su esencia tan distinta y agradable, su voz suave y profunda. Su calidez abrumadora. Louis añoraba todo eso, todo de él. Y no era justo.

"No es justo."

Louis se sorprendió del sonido de su propia voz, se incorporó. Sonó su nariz, y después de unos minutos de permanecer en el sitio, colocó la prótesis en su sitio y caminó al baño. Ya había decidido que no asistiría a clases hoy, aún así era consciente de que no podía estar todo el día en la cama. Preparó el baño y se metió debajo del agua caliente, esperando que lo ayudara a despertar su cerebro. No funcionó del todo, pero aclaró su mente un poco.

Louis cerró el flujo de agua, salió de la ducha y comenzó a secarse mientras consideraba la situación. Bien podía superar esto, pero sus estudios aún sufrirían, amenazando con otra reunión con Ogumi. Louis definitivamente no quería explicarle esta situación.

Así que, concluyó, si se guardaba esto como lo hubiera hecho hace un año, solo ocasionaría más problemas. El fantasma de una sonrisa adornaba sus labios, agradecido con sus amigos por ayudarlo a dejar atrás esa mala costumbre. Ahora la única pregunta era ¿a quién podía confiárselo? Ogumi estaba, por supuesto, fuera del juego. Un consejero escolar también lo estaba, ya que sabía que Ogumi probablemente los tenía tomados del bolsillo.

A su cerebro repentinamente llegó la idea de Legosi, y casi tropieza saliendo del baño. Sería lindo confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero era completamente irreal y sólo conduciría al tartamudeo de Legosi y declaraciones de amor hacia Haru. Y ese era el mejor escenario posible.

¿Y qué acerca de Haru? Fueron cercanos en su día, y se entendían bastante bien. Pero la relación de Haru con Legosi lo deshacía todo en ese contexto.

Louis se puso ropa limpia y se tiró de espaldas a la cama, sacando su teléfono e investigando el las asignaciones que se había perdido en esa clase. No había hecho amigos en Galdona, y no se veía haciéndolos en el futuro próximo.

Su celular vibró, mostrando un mensaje de Juno. Lo miró sin leerlo. El teléfono se le resbaló de la mano y cayó en su pecho. Sólo había una salida posible.

…

"Oh, Louis. ¿Pasa algo? No te ves bien."

Louis suspiró. Así que era notorio, o Juno sólo era muy observadora. Probablemente ambos. Se sentó frente a ella. Estaban en su lugar de reunión habitual: la mesa de picnic en el parque donde tuvieron su primera cita.

"Sí, tengo algo en mente." Miró a sus manos entrelazadas, retorciéndolas un poco.

"Así que." Juno reposó su cabeza en una de sus manos, aplastando una de sus mejillas. "Ya no quieres salir conmigo, supongo."

Louis parpadeó, aclaró su garganta, y desvió la mirada. "¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Bueno, no parecías muy interesado últimamente. Ni siquiera me has besado las últimas dos veces que hemos salido." Juno jugaba con el pelo de su mejilla mientras hablaba. "Y viendo la manera en que te ves ahora sólo lo confirma. Probablemente estás interesado en alguien más."

Louis cerró los ojos, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. Estaba indefenso en contra de su intuición.

"Y supongo que ya está saliendo con alguien, lo que nos trae a tu dilema actual. Aún tienes sentimientos por Haru, ¿no es cierto?" O quizás no.

Louis puso una sonrisa triste. "No, pero estás cerca." Pasó una mano por su rostro, el espacio entre su pulgar e índice rascando la base de su asta derecha.

"Oh, ¡estaba segura de que era eso!" Juno golpeó la mesa con el puño, poniendo mala cara. "Entonces es alguien en una relación, ¿cierto? ¿Alguien que conozco?"

Louis rascó la superficie de la mesa, sintiendo un poco meterse bajo sus uñas. "Sí, lo conoces."

Juno ladeó la cabeza con una expresión vacía. Le tomó cuatro segundos enteros para dejar ver reacción alguna. Se levantó, apuntando a Louis con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir. "¡Oh! ¡Por supuesto! Es- "

La mano de Louis salió disparada, colocándola en ella empujándola suavemente. "Oye, mantenlo bajo, ¿sí?"

Juno se sentó lentamente. "¡Oh, lo siento! Es sólo que ahora todo tiene sentido. ¡Soy una tonta por no haberlo notado antes!"

"Hey, me siento igual." Louis se cruzó de brazos sobre la mesa, descansando la cabeza entre ellos. "Ni siquiera sé por cuánto tiempo he estado sintiendo esto por Legosi, pero estoy seguro de que ha sido más que estas pocas semanas."

"Entonces, ¿cambiaste de opinión acerca de salir conmigo para intentar y darle sentido a tu atracción por un lobo macho? Juno sonreía, pero dejaba ver una sombra de tristeza.

"Más o menos. Lamento que haya tenido que involucrarte en esto." Louis enterró aún más la cabeza entre sus brazos.

Juno suspiró. "Bueno, estaría molesta, pero voy a ser honesta contigo. Más omenos estoy pasando por lo mismo que tú."

Las orejas de Louis se levantaron. "Eh… ¿Te importa si pregunto?"

Las orejas de Juno bajaron, contrastando con las suyas. "Honestamente, es más como una extraña coincidencia, así que me pregunto si tan siquiera me crees."

"Bueno, no tienes razón alguna para mentir acerca de algo como esto. Si quieres, sabes que puedes decirme." Louis se incorporó nuevamente, mirando a Juno atentamente.

Se ruborizó. "Bueno, verás, de hecho he estado pasando bastante tiempo con Haru recientemente, y creo que empiezo a tener sentimientos por ella."

La mandíbula de Louis cayó un poco. "¿De verdad? ¿No ustedes se odiaban a muerte hace unos meses?"

Juno resopló. "Podría preguntarte lo mismo acerca de ti y Legosi."

"Está bien, tú ganas."

"Pero sí. Ambos nos enamoramos de alguien de otra especie quienes además son del mismo sexo que nosotros. Y que están saliendo juntos. Mira qué suerte, ¿huh?"

"En eso tienes razón." Louis volteó a ver a la calle, perdiéndose entre el tráfico.

"Sin embargo, probablemente debería decirte que Legosi no vale del todo la pena. Créeme, he estado en ese tren, y sólo fue un desperdicio de energía. El obviamente es un saco de rocas."

Louis sonrió. "Oh, vamos. Dale un poco más de crédito que eso. Simplemente no eran compatibles."

Juno hizo una mueca. "Sí… Recuerdo que pensaba que todo lo que se necesitaba era ser de la misma especie…"

"Sí..." Louis volvió a ver a Juno. "Legosi… El siempre expresa lo que siente. Se apega a su moral, y siempre encontré eso admirable."

La expresión de Juno se suavizó mientras escuchaba. Louis miró sus dedos una vez más antes de seguir.

"Nosotros…" Se detuvo, aclaró su garganta, y comenzó otra vez. "En Año Nuevo, con Riz. Probablemente ya sospechabas esto, pero no lo noté. Legosi hizo todo por su cuenta. Simplemente me dijo cuándo iba a ser la pelea."

"Eso tiene sentido." La voz de Juno era apenas audible.

"Dejé el Shishigumi por él esa noche. Y cuando llegué, estaba a punto de morir." Apretó los puños recordando la imagen. "Le conseguí el tiempo suficiente para escapar, pero él no quiso hacerlo. Él estaba ahí para vencer a Riz o morir intentándolo." Su respiración comenzó a agitarse. "N-no le quedaba mucha fuerza. Iba a morir. Ambos lo sabíamos."

Juno tenía los ojos bien abiertos ahora, aferrándose a cada palabra que salía de la boca de Louis. Lo tomó de las manos.

"Juno, lo que estoy por decirte… Haru ya lo sabe, pero no puedes decirle a nadie más."

"E-está bien."

"¿Lo prometes?"

"L-lo prometo."

Louis aumentó la fuerza del agarre. "Le ofrecí mi pierna a Legosi para darle la fuerza que necesitaba para sobrevivir."

El viento sopló a través de las hojas alrededor de ellos, agitando la luz que caía delicadamente. Juno estaba de piedra, pero en sus ojos podía notarse un cúmulo de emociones, ninguna de las cuales Louis podía cambiar.

"…y funcionó." La respuesta de Juno finalmente llegó.

"Lo hizo." Louis dejó salir un tembloroso suspiro, todo él temblaba. "Siento… siento que mi cuerpo estableció un lazo con el suyo que se volvió inquebrantable esa noche." Alzó la mirada, observando las hojas mecerse en el viento. "El es el único animal en quien confiaría mi vida."

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Juno soltara una risa ahogada.

"¿Q-qué?"

"¡Eres tan intenso, Louis! Haces que me sienta mal acerca de mi simple enamoramiento…" Juno acercó sus brazos a ella, envolviéndolos alrededor de su pecho. "Sólo me gusta Haru porque es linda y es divertido estar con ella."

"B-bueno, supongo que quizás profundicé demasiado. Cuando lo dices así… También me gusta Legosi porque es lindo y me divierto estando con él." Louis retiró los brazos también. Era tan reconfortante poder hablar de esto.

"Juno."

"¿Hmm?"

"Gracias. Eres una gran amiga."

Se le encendió el rostro. "Ah, vamos. No puedo acostumbrarme a este lado empalagoso tuyo."

Los dos rieron, empapándose de la comodidad de la liberadora compañía del otro.

"Asi que… ¿qué piensas que debería hacer?" El tono serio de Louis había regresado.

"Bueno, ¡No voy a dejar que termines conmigo si ni siquiera vas a decirle!" Juno le dio una mirada astuta. "Lo haré más fácil para ti. Le diré a Haru lo que siento por ella si tú le dices a Legosi lo mismo. Estaremos en esto juntos."

"¿Enserio?"

"Tienes mi palabra." Alzó la mano para enfatizar eso.

El pecho de Louis se infló. Emoción y nerviosismo batallando dentro de él. Sin embargo, sabía que sólo recibiría rechazo, el camino marcado seguía.

…

Louis dejó sus trabajos a un lado. Era por la tarde ya, y había hecho todo el trabajo que pudo. Sus notas se verían afectadas un poco más, pero estaba bien. Se recuperaría. Incluso si Legosi lo rechazaba, se recuperaría. Tenía que. Pero no podía seguir guardando esos sentimientos para sí mismo.

Sacó su teléfono, pasando por los mensajes que Juno le había enviado hace algunas horas. Palabras de aliento acompañadas con un sinfín de emojis. Respiró profundo y encontró a Legosi en sus contactos.

_Hey, ¿puedo pasar a tu casa mañana?_


	5. Mostrar la barriga es mostrar el corazón

**DISCLAIMER: **Esta historia no me pertenece, el original es de la autoría de Doopstory. (Perfil en el resumen del Fic). Me he puesto en contacto con él y me dió el permiso de publicar una traducción. Dicho esto, ¡Disfruten la lectura!

.

.

.

.

Luis subió por las escaleras del viejo condominio, notando cómo parecía un poco más acogedor que la última vez que había visitado a Legosi en su cumpleaños. Llegó al piso donde estaba su habitación y avanzó enérgicamente. Llamó a la puerta varias veces antes de volverse y recargarse contra ella. Él sabía que no estaba en casa aún, pero intentarlo no le costaba nada.

Miró alrededor, adentrándose en el pasillo. Intentó imaginarse viviendo en un lugar como este, pero lo único que hizo fue provocarle un dolor de cabeza. Legosi podrá decir que es feliz on esto, pero Louis definitivamente no lo era. Al menos parecía haber entablado una buena amistad con sus vecinos, y eso parecía ser suficiente.

"Oh, ¡Ahora mismo Legosi no está en casa!" Como si la hubiera llamado, la pequeña oveja que vivía en el apartamento vecino apareció. Parecía que justo estaba de camino a casa.

"Sí, lo sé. Sólo lo estoy esperando."

"Estabas en la fiesta, ¿cierto? No tuve la oportunidad de presentarme. Soy Sebun." Y le ofreció una mano, la cual Louis estrechó con gentileza. Era tan pequeña comparada con la suya. ¿Así es como Legosi se sentía?

"Soy Louis." Notó que Sebun dio un largo vistazo a su prótesis.

"¿De dónde conoces a Legosi?"

"Somos amigos de Cherryton. Antes de que él se saliera y yo me graduase, por supuesto." El celular de Louis vibró. Un texto de Legosi.

_Voy saliendo del trabajo._

"¿Sabes qué tan lejos está el trabajo de Legosi?"

"¡No mucho! Después de todo, camina para llegar." Sebun se giró hacia su habitación. "Bueno, diviértanse chicos. No sean tan ruidosos, que las paredes aquí son delgadas." La puerta se cerró despacio, dejando a Louis con la duda de si habían sido ruidosos la última vez que había estado aquí. Sebun parecía agradable, después de todo. Después de eso, escribió una respuesta al mensaje de Legosi.

_Ya estoy aquí, pies de tortuga._

Devolvió su teléfono a su bolsillo y se sentó en el suelo, sabiendo que probablemente Legosi no respondería. Su corazón se aceleró al recordar el propósito principal de la visita de hoy. Había intentado todo el día de improvisar un guión, pero nada le parecía correcto. Sólo tenía una idea general sobre lo que diría, qué sería algo como él diciéndole a Legosi acerca de sus sentimientos hacia él y luego retirándolo inmediatamente, ya sea cambiando el tema o no dándoles importancia. El sabía que llegaría el momento, y esa era la parte aterradora.

Louis golpeteaba su pierna izquierda mientras sus manos apretujaban la tela de sus pantalones. En el peor de los casos, ¿quizás podría omitir la confesión y solo pasar la tarde con Legosi?

No, le había hecho una promesa a Juno. Tenía que hallar la manera de manejar esto. Y por aterrador que pareciese, solamente sufriría más si no decía nada.

Pero quizás si-

"¡Lo siento! Me quedé un poco más para prepararnos algo de udon."

Legosi apareció en el rellano con dos platos para llevar, uno en cada mano. Louis se sobresaltó un poco al verlo. Se le veía más cansado de lo normal, pero feliz. Su cola se agitaba despreocupadamente detrás de él mientras se acercaba, y Louis se levantó para saludarlo.

"Bueno, puedo perdonarte esta. Correr habría estropeado la comida." Louis tomó uno de los cuencos, liberando una de las manos de Legosi para abrir la puerta y entrar.

"Necesito darme un baño. Puedes comer mientras lo hago." Legosi se quitó la camisa con un movimiento fluido, arrojándola a un cesto en la esquina. Las cicatrices que cubrían su cuerpo eran claramente visibles. Estaban las que le hizo Bill en la espalda. La que le fue hecha en el costado donde Riz lo mordió. En su brazo, que apareció después de infiltrarse en el escondite del Shishigumi. Y muchas más con probablemente historias similares.

Louis notó que Legosi le devolvía la mirada. Se aclaró la carganta, sentándose sobre la cama enrollada en la esquina. "No, esperaré a que regreses para comer juntos."

"Entonces mejor que me apresure." Deslizó sus pantalones y los dejó en el cesto, rascando un cambio de ropa del armario, después de eso salió de la habitación, donde Louis se dio cuenta de que acababa de ver a su interés amoroso en ropa interior.

"Oh vamos… no t-…" Ya era tarde. Su cara estalló en calor y trató de calmarlo con sus manos. Rió suavemente. Realmente iba enserio.

Le tomó algunos minutos recuperarse, pero cuando lo hizo Louis recorrió la habitación con la mirada una vez más. Había pasado alrededor de un mes desde la última vez que había estado ahí, pero casi todo estaba como entonces. El cesto de ropa sucia era nuevo, así como una mesa pequeña en lugar de la caja de cartón que estaba antes ahí. Parecía algo que un vecino debió obsequiarle, tanto como manchas tenía en la superficie. Su atención se centró en la tela debajo de él. La cama era bastante suave, pero probablemente no muy cómoda. Se incorporó para poder desenrollarla. Era bastante grande también, pero solo en relación a Louis. Se recostó en ella, imaginando dormir así cada noche. Tomó la almohada y la enrolló, dándole más altura para que sus astas no tocasen el suelo.

Louis entrelazó las manos, mirando al techo. Había una gran mancha ahí arriba, de la cuál sólo podía imaginar el origen. Inhaló el aroma del cuarto. El invasivo aroma de velas coexistía con la esencia de Legosi, creando una atmósfera tranquila a pesar del ruido de fuera. Bostezó, antes de rápidamente ponerse de pie. No quería caer dormido antes de que Legosi regresara. Se volvió hacia la ventana, el día extinguiéndose hacia la oscuridad mientras la noche crecía.

Louis escuchó a Legosi abrir la puerta. "No tardaste mucho." El pelaje del lobo se mantenía levantada en algunas partes, no estando del todo seca.

"Bueno, no quería dejarte esperando." Legosi arrojó su ropa interior sucia en el cesto.

"Espero que te hayas limpiado bien. No creo poder comer si aún sigues oloroso." Louis se sentó cerca de la mesa, colocando su cuenco de udon. Legosi se sentó frente a él con el suyo.

"No te preocupes, senpai. Lavé todas las partes importantes." Su respuesta fue seca. Típico de su sentido del humor.

"Asqueroso. Eres asqueroso." Louis estiró la pierna para patear a Legosi un poco. Estaba acostumbrándose al regreso del sentimiento acogedor que empezaba a llenar su pecho. Quitó la cubierta de su comida y separó sus palillos. Legosi lo imitó y los dos comenzaron su almuerzo.

"Eh, ¡esto está muy bueno! Ese lugar donde trabajas no está nada mal, supongo." Louis sorbió sus fideos, lamiéndose los labios después. "¿Cómo se llama?"

"Bebebe. Yo tomo las órdenes y hago entregas. ¡Incluso he entregado a un animal acuático una vez!"

"Supongo que fue la primera vez que viste uno, eh."

"De hecho. ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

Louis sorbió más fideos. "Eres dolorosamente inexperto en el mundo, así que simplemente tiene sentido."

"Entonces, ¿has conocido a uno antes?" Legosi ladeó la cabeza con curiosidad, sus orejas agitándose un poco.

"Sí,un par de veces. Espero que no hayas quedado como un tonto." Louis levantó el cuenco, dirigiendo su contenido hacia su boca. Estaba jodidamente bueno.

"Ah, bueno necesité que Zaguán interpretara para mí. Es mi vecino, una foca moteada." Legosi parecía disfrutar de la vista de Louis comiendo tan a prisa.

Louis regresó el cuenco con firmeza. "¿Qué? ¿Ni siquiera sabes Lenguaje Marino? Estudiaste en Cherryton, ¿no?" Louis maldijo, este lobo…

Legosi se llevó una mano a la cara. "Uno de mis compañeros dijo lo mismo en el trabajo. Mira, no estaba interesado en ese momento, así que nunca me tomé esa clase enserio. Sólo quería los créditos necesarios. Ni siquiera tenía buenas notas y olvidaba todo una vez terminaba." Dedicó una mirada gruñona a su comida y se la empinó, justo como Louis había hecho. Se detuvo y regresó el cuenco a la mesa. "Espera, ¿dices que sabes hablarlo, Louis-senpai?"

"Bueno, sé lo suficiente." Louis sonrió fingiendo modestia. Era más o menos fluido.

"¿Podrías decir algo ahora?"

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. "Está bien." Carraspeó un poco antes de levantar un poco la mano con una floritura. "¡Pokra pokra! Beeboh ban-beh poopepreh bee Legosi, pehbeh boo debrahbreh."

"W-wow." Los ojos de Legosi estaban completamente abiertos. "Sé que 'pokra pokra' significa 'hola', y creo que escuché mi nombre, pero ¿qué fue lo demás que dijiste?"

Louis se encogió de hombros jugando. "Sólo dije: '¡Hola! Te estoy hablando en Lenguaje Marino, Legosi.'"

"Wow. Lo dijiste muy rápido y claro."

"Oh bueno, tomé un montón de clases." Louis regresó a su comida. En realidad, acababa de confesarse con Legosi. Si resultaba incapaz de hacerlo propiamente antes de irse, podría al menos decirle a Juno que técnicamente le contó cómo se sentía.

La trivial charla continuó, en un intercambio de historias sobre la escuela y el trabajo. Legosi eventualmente trajo algunas cajas de jugo de manzana para ambos de su pequeño frigorífico.

"Así que, sí… mis notas no son las mejores ahora mismo. Y mi padre no está contento con eso." Ambos habían terminado su comida para entonces. "Oye Legosi, voy a sentarme en tu cama antes de que mi espalda se quiebre." Se arrastró hacia ella antes de que incluso pudiera obtener una respuesta, apoyando la espalda en la pared. Legosi sólo asintió. Sus piernas casi se tocaban, con el bícep de Legosi presionando contra el hombro de Louis. El contacto le produjo escalofríos. Patético, pensó él.

"No recuerdo que me hablaras de tu familia antes." Legosi bajó la mirada hacia él, invitándolo a decir más.

"Bueno, probablemente lo sabías todo de ella de cuando estabas en Cherryton. Mi padre es el dueño del Conglomerado de Cuernos."

Legosi se rascó la nariz. "Nunca escuché de eso. ¿Es una compañía grande?"

Louis apretó los ojos, conteniendo una risa. "Por supuesto que podía contar con que nunca lo has escuchado. Es muy conocido, pero en parte me alegra que no lo conozcas. Louis se recargó en él sólo un poquito más.

"Así que, ¿sólo tienes a tu padre en tu familia?"

"Seh. Espera mucho de mí, lo que explica por qué no está contento conmigo por salir con una loba." Un nudo se formó en su garganta después de decir eso.

"Creo que mi abuelo se siente igual con respecto a Haru, sin embargo no lo he visto desde que le dije. Pero su mirada mientras el taxi se iba lo decía todo." Legosi apoyó la barbilla en su mano, sonriendo al recuerdo.

Louis de pronto se sintió en un campo minado, y por alguna razón decidió seguir. "¿Sólo tu abuelo?"

Legosi asintió solemne, aún sonriendo. "Sí. Es mi única familia. Mamá se suicidó cuando tenía doce, y papá se fue justo después de eso."

El cuarto entero se enfrió. Louis lentamente volteó a ver a Legosi, quién aún sonreía, pero la tristeza en sus ojos era obvia. No sabía qué hacer. El hecho de que su mejor amigo haya pasado por algo como eso sin que él lo supiera durante todo este tiempo lo devastó. Quería estrecharlo tan fuerte y nunca dejarlo ir, pero en lugar de eso decidió hablar. "L-lamento haber sacado el tema. Suena horrible."

"No lo hubiera dicho si doliera tanto. No te preocupes, Louis-senpai." Legosi le puso su gran mano en el hombro, sacudiéndolo suavemente.

"Aprecio que me lo contaras." Louis se mordió el labio. No estaba seguro de que fuese una buena idea, pero las palabras salieron antes de que pudiese pensarlo bien. "Puedo contarte algo de mi pasado también, si quieres." Temblaba un poco. Por favor di que no.

"Está bien, Louis-senpai. Sólo si quieres hacerlo." Su mano seguía sobre su hombro. Louis se recargó aún más contra él.

"Bueno, soy adoptado. Mi padre no puede tener hijos, así que tuvo que encontrar otra manera para heredar Astas. Soy una gran inversión para él, ¿sabes?" Estúpido, te dio la oportunidad de negarte.

Hubo una larga pausa antes de que Legosi respondiera. "No mereces eso."

Louis agitó la cabeza con suavidad. "Bueno, salvó mi vida, así que supongo que tiene que valer algo." Perfecto, ahora no hay vuelta atrás.

"¿Qu-… Enserio?"

"Recuerdas el tatuaje que tenía en el pie derecho?" Louis levantó la pierna un poco.

"Sí. Un número cuatro. Dijiste que era tu maldición." Legosi habló bajo, los engranes de su cabeza girando con cautela. Sólo le faltaba algo.

"Era mi designación en donde fui criado. En el Mercado. Donde Padre me compró." Louis vio como todo cuadraba al mismo tiempo en la cabeza de Legosi, y el terror que Louis sintió se convirtió en alivio. Se sentía bien hablarlo con alguien. Era mucho más terapéutico que cuando se lo contó a Ibuki.

Los ojos de Legosi se abrieron lentamente, fijando la mirada frente a él. Vio lágrimas formarse inmediatamente, y frunció el ceño mientras sus colmillos asomaban como si contuviera un gruñido. Retiró la mano de Louis y se levantó en un movimiento rápido, caminando con determinación hacia la puerta.

"E-espera, ¡A dónde vas!" Louis se apoyo en las rodillas, estirando una mano sin propósito alguno. Legosi se detuvo, volviéndose lentamente hacia él. Su mirada estremeció por completo el cuerpo de Louis.

"¿Dónde es?" La quietud de Legosi escondía una ira poderosa.

"Le-Legosi. ¡Está bien! Es-"

"¡NO ESTÁ BIEN¡" La habitación se sacudió. Las manos del lobo formaban puños, lágrimas ahora bajando por sus mejillas. Un par de golpes que venían del cuarto de Sebun. Sus orejas bajaron un poco antes de seguir. "¡P-pudiste haber sido comida de algún carnívoro de mierda!"

"¡No fue lo que pasó! Estoy vivo, Legosi. ¡Estoy bien!"

Legosi aflojó los puños y quebró su postura.  
"Lou… is… sen… pai."

Louis parpadeó y Legosi ya había llegado hasta él, cubriéndolo. En un movimiento brusco lo estaba abrazando, su peso presionando en sus codos. Los sollozos apagados de Legosi se perdían en el pecho de Louis. Una vez que supo lo que pasaba, levantó los brazos, no siendo dejado caer por los brazos de Legosi. Sus manos encontraron el camino hacia su espalda, acariciándola con ternura. "Está bien, Legosi. No voy a ir a ninguna parte." Acurrucó su cabeza junto a la de él, su nariz frotándose contra el pelo de su mejilla.

Legosi alzó la cabeza un poco, mirando a Louis directamente a los ojos. "Eres invaluable para mí, Louis."

El impacto de esas palabras casi podían ser sentidas físicamente. Estrechó a Legosi con más fuerza, alzando sus piernas hacia su pecho. Enterró la cabeza más cerca hacia la de Legosi, cerrando los ojos mientras sollozaba.

De pronto sintió algo húmedo y caliente en los labios. Louis se sujetó a Legosi más fuerte, presionando hacia la extraña sensación. Legosi empujó su cuerpo, su espalda ahora tocaba el suelo con Legosi encima de él. Los ojos de Louis se abrieron de golpe, encontrándose con los ojos cerrados de Legosi.

Oh.

El corazón de Legosi dejó su pecho, grabándo cada momento de la escena que tenía frente a él. Estaba besando a Legosi. Era más grande que Juno, tenía los ojos más hundidos, y su pelaje era más gris. Empujó la lengua dentro de su boca, sintiendo un colmillo. Sus dientes eran más grandes. Definitivamente. Exploró más. Esta era la sensación que por la que estaba sediento desde hace semanas. ¡Estaba besando a Legosi!

Espera… ¿Legosi lo besó primero?

¡Espera! ¡Ni siquiera se le había confesado aún!

Louis se apartó, su lengua envolviendo esos dientes por última vez.

Mismos dientes que cayeron en el pecho de Louis mientras ambos animales jadeaban, recuperando el aliento. Legosi puso una expresión preocupada mientras Louis miraba la escena con terror.

"Q-q-q-qu-qué…"

"Lo thiento, Louith-thenpai."

"¡¿Qué carajo, Legosi?!"

"¡Lo thiento!" Legosi rápidamente tomó los dientes, poniéndolos de vuelta en su boca. Un hilo de saliva aún colgando de ella hacia la de Louis.

"¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que usas dentadura?"

"¡Honestamente, pensaba ocultárselo a todos!"

"Bueno, ¡Qué pasó!" Claro que esto sólo podía pasar con Legosi. Habían tenido su primer beso y esto era de lo que hablaban.

"Bueno, fui invitado a cenar por un tipo llamado Yafya, quien es un Beastar, probablemente, y-"

Louis sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas. ¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse de este lobo? "¡S-sí! ¡Es un Beastar! ¡El sublime Beastar! ¡La mayoría de las personas ni siquiera saben que existe! ¿Cuándo lo conociste?"

"Hace tiempo, en Abril." La juxtaposición de la intima posición de sus cuerpos y el tono casual que Legosi usaba parecían perderse en él. "Pero pronto se volvió algo acerca de que debía disculparme por ser un carnívoro. Así que me arranqué los dientes, y-" Louis no podía seguir el ritmo de todo eso. Se dejó caer sobre la almohada, los ojos fijos hacia el techo. Legosi siguió hablando un poco antes de notarlo. "¡Louis-senpai! ¿Estás bien?"

"S-sí. Eso creo." Su voz salió aguda y débil. "Sabes qué, después me cuentas sobre Yafya. Probablemente deberíamos enfocarnos en esto del beso primero."

Legosi dio un saltito, sus orejas bajaron. "¿C-como que deberíamos hacerlo de nuevo, o…?"

Louis se sonrojó intensamente. "N-no exactamente. Más como, ¿por qué lo hiciste?"

"¡Lo siento, Louis-senpai! ¡Fue un impulso! Parecía tener sentido en ese momento y…"

El corazón de Louis empezaba a acelerarse de nuevo. ¿Esto era real?

La puerta se abrió sin aviso. "Enserio, ¿¡Qué diablos está pasando aquí que los hace hacer tanto ruido!?" Sebun estaba de pie en el pasillo. Louis y Legosi la miraron de vuelta, aún enredados en ese extraño abrazo. La boca de la oveja se abrió mientras intentaba procesar la imagen que tenía frente a ella.

"Ah, ¡No es lo que parece!" Louis extendió la mano, como si así pudiera evitar que Sebun entrara.

"S-sí, ¡Sebun-san! ¡Sólo nos estábamos besando!" Legosi extendió el brazo en la misma dirección.

"¡Legosi!" Louis se cubrió la cara con la otra mano.

"Bueno, c-creí que debería decir la verdad, ¡de otra forma parecería que estoy por comerte!"

Los ojos de Sebun estaban cerrados mientras sonreía. "Ah, lo siento chicos, ¡debí haber tocado primero! Pero por favor bajen la voz." Y dicho eso cerró a puerta de nuevo. Los dos chicos dejaron salir un suspiro de alivio. Se miraron a los ojos en silencio, antes de comenzar a hablar al mismo tiempo, pero los dos pararon, intentando dejar que el otro continuase. Esto se repitió varias veces antes de que Louis se impusiera.

"Legosi, me gustas. Románticamente." Louis desvió la mirada, rascándose la oreja. "Es de hecho la razón principal por la que quería venir hoy. Para decírtelo."

Legosi tragó con dificultad mientras inclinaba la cabeza hacia atrás, la impresión claramente grabada en su rostro. "¿Qu- yo?" Apuntó a sí mismo, como si pudiera haber alguien más a quien Louis se refiriese. "¿Te gusta un tipo que dejó la preparatoria y que apenas puede pagar un lugar como este?"

Louis levantó la mano para sostener el rostro de Legosi. "Parece que sí. No seas tan duro contigo mismo. Creo que me gustas desde hace tiempo, de hecho." Se sintió calmar un poco, más que nada por la presencia del lobo.

Legosi parpadeó, confundido.

"Entonces, ¿cuál es tu historia? ¿Por qué me besaste?" Louis se incorporó un poco, sus narices tocándose.

"Ah, b-bueno, verás, um… Puede que sienta, uh, ¿lo mismo por ti?" Se rascó la nuca. "No lo sé, es un sentimiento totalmente distinto al que siento por Haru. Quiero decir, ni siquiera la he matado aún…"

"NO LA HAS BE-"

Legosi puso un dedo en la boca de Louis. "¡Shhhhh! ¡Sebun-san!"

Louis bizqueó hacia el dedo que lo callaba, antes de asentir lentamente. Legosi apartó el dedo.

"Con Haru, siento que si la besara sería irresponsable. Siendo un criminal depredador significa que no podremos casarnos, así que hasta que se me ocurra algo no quiero hacer algo como eso."

Louis resopló. "Wow, tan honorable. ¿Qué me hace la excepción?"

"B-bueno, nunca te hice la propuesta, y siendo ambos machos hizo que no se me pasara por la cabeza. P-pero creo que definitivamente me siento así desde hace tiempo. Creí que sólo setrataba de un gran sentimiento de amistad y respeto, pero creo que mi atracción por los herbívoros sacó lo mejor de mí." Dijo, con una sonrisa boba en la cara. "¿Podríamos movernos? Me están dando calambres."

"Oh, claro."

Ambos se acostaron de lado en la cama, dándose la cara.

"Entonces, ¿ahora qué?" Louis apoyó la cabeza en su mano, acariciando uno de los brazos de Legosi.

Legosi suspiró. "No lo sé. Tengo que contarle a Haru sobre esto."

"Claro que tienes." Louis le sonrió. "Eso significa, uh, no más…"

"Estaría mal si los dos ya estamos saliendo con alguien, creo." Legosi apoyó la cabeza en su almohada.

"Bueno, de hecho le conté a Juno sobre lo que siento por ti y terminé con ella. Estuvo de acuerdo con eso." Louis evitó mencionar acerca de la confesión de Juno.

"Ya veo."

Se quedaron ahí en silencio, Louis aún frotando el brazo de Legosi.

"Creo que fue en el hospital." Soltó Legosi.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Cuando me visitaste. Fue esa vez cuando noté por primera vez lo hermoso que eres."

Louis se congeló con el rostro ardiendo. "Oh vamos, Legosi. No puedes simplemente decirle eso a un chico y esperar que no te siga besando."

"Tienes razón." Legosi se sentó, sonriendo con tristeza. "Si estás por aquí más tiempo vamos a terminar haciendo algo como eso de nuevo."

Louis lo imitó. "Entonces, ¿me estás corriendo?" Levantó una ceja, ladeando una sonrisa.

Lejosi le dio un empujoncito. "Sólo por ahora. Necesito tiempo para pensar, y probablemente debería hablar con Haru antes de vernos de nuevo."

Louis asintió y se levantó. "Bueno, uh, gracias por recibirbe. Fue… interesante."

"Y que lo digas." Legosi fijó la mirada en él, con los ojojs llenos de urgencia.

"Bueno, nos vemos." Louis de algún modo logró despedirse decentemente con la mano mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. La abrió y se volvió a Legosi. "Oh sí… tendrás que contarme la hstoria de tus dientes alguna vez."

Legosi le devolvió el gesto con elegancia. "Cuenta con eso."

Y Louis salió, cerrando la puerta con cuidado. Logró salir del edificio, asimilando lentamente todos los eventos que habían sucedido en las últimas horas. Legosi sintiendo lo mismo por él fue una sorpresa considerable, y Louis se emocionó sólo con pensar en eso. LA relación con Haru lo complicaba, por supuesto, pero tenía un buen presentimiento. No quería que Haru y Legosi terminaran por su culpa, claro, pero si lo hiciesen… bueno…

Con Haru en mente se acordó. Sacó su teléfono para enviarle un texto a Juno.

_Ya le dije. Fue mejor de lo que esperaba. ¿Qué tal tú?_

No había manera en la que pudiese condensar todo lo que había sucedido en un mensaje o dos. Incluso él no estaba del todo seguro acerca de todo lo que ocurrió esa noche. Recordó el beso y su corazón se aceleró una vez más. Había salido muchísimo mejor de como lo había imaginado. Dejando de lado los dientes de Legosi cayendo.

Louis iba en el autobús cuando finalmente recibió la respuesta de Juno.

_Haru quiere que nos reunamos mañana._


	6. Amor Duro

**_Nota del traductor:_**

Pido mil disculpas por la pobre cantidad de actualizaciones últimamente, pero la escuela no me daba espacio para escribir mucho durante el día. Ahora que ya terminé el semestre voy a ponerme al corriente cuanto antes. Lo prometo.

**DISCLAIMER: **Esta historia no me pertenece, el original es de la autoría de Doopstory. (Perfil en el resumen del Fic). Me he puesto en contacto con él y me dió el permiso de publicar una traducción. Dicho esto, ¡Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

El lugar del encuentro era una pequeña cafetería al aire libre cerca del dormitorio de Haru. Ella ya estaba en una de las mesas con Juno al lado. Parecían haber estado conversando, pero su atención se quedó con Louis tan pronto como apareció. Las saludó con la mano mientras apuraba el paso al cruzar la calle. Juno le regresó el gesto, dejando que Haru se sonara la nariz mientras fruncía el ceño. Louis se acomodó el cuello mientras se sentaba delante de las chicas.

"Veo que aún esperan a Legosi", dijo, cruzando las piernas. Haru resopló, tratando de no reírse.

"Será mejor que aparezca o Haru lo va a despellejar". Se burló Juno, y Louis se dio cuenta de que no había recibido el mensaje de Juno acerca de su propia confesión con Haru. Juno se veía feliz, pero Haru se quedaba viendo al vacío en puntos aleatorios en la distancia.

Debido al pequeño paquete de pañuelos que llevaba con ella, dedujo que aún no se recuperaba de su enfermedad. El pesado silencio lo detuvo de decir cualquier otra cosa. Se preguntó si debería levantarse y ordenar comida, pero la tensa atmósfera que se había formado lo mantuvo en su lugar. Así que sacó su teléfono y jugueteó un poco con él, pretendiendo gastar algo de tiempo.

La cabeza de Haru se desvió súbitamente hacia la izquierda, haciendo que Louis siguiera la dirección con la mirada. Legosi cruzaba la calle hacia ellos, encorvado y con la mirada baja. Llevaba la camiseta rosa del revés. Pobrecito.

Cuando llegó, se escurrió entre las mesas hasta llegar a la silla al lado de Louis. Sobre la cual se sentó algo tenso. Haru gastó un poco de tiempo al empezar. Se levantó en la silla y puso los brazos en jarras.

"Bied, Edtoy seguda de que todos sabemos pod qué edtamod aquí." Haru sorbió un poco por la nariz, pero la congestión siguió afectando su discurso. "Sabía que di no hadíamod algo como edto, d+olo iba a deguid edcalando hadta sed algo tedible."

"De hecho." Louis alzó la mano un poco. "No me queda muy claro quién sabe qué cosa aquí. ¿Qué tal si nos ponemos al corriente?"

Haru torció la boca mientras cerraba los ojos. "Bied. Judo, dile lo que zabemod."

Junole sonrió, girándose hacia los chicos frente a ella. "Bueno, tú y Legosi se besaron anoche, y más o menos reconocieron estar interesados el uno por el otro." Ella se hinchó, orgullosa. No estaba claro si era por el éxito de Louis o el miserable estado de Legosi.

"Realmente le dijiste todo a Haru, ¿eh?" Legosi sólo asintió desanimado.

"Louis tiede un bedo tuyo y la dsica cob la que has salido pod beses aúd bada." Sorbió de nuevo por la nariz.

"Lo siento." Su voz salió baja y tímida.

"Do te discudpez. Cladamedte es adgo que quiedez y dezpetadé ezo." Suspiró Haru. "Ed pod ezo que edztoy tedmidando codtigo."

El peso de las palabras los sacudió. Muchas emociones entraron en conflicto dentro de Louis, pero su primera reacción fue mirar a Legosi. Como era de esperarse, se veía como si su alma hubiera dejado su cuerpo. Eso le rompía el corazón a Luis, pero por mucho que quisiera abrazarlo y consolarlo, sabía que no era el momento o el lugar.

"H-haru… por favor, Y-"

"No, Degosi. Sódo escúchabe." Haru puso las dos manos sobre la mesa, inclinándose hacia delante. "Do hago edto cod madicia. Deadmente quiedo que edcuentres lo que edtes buscando. Aún si do sabed lo que es todavía."

"Pero tú eres a quien quiero, Haru."

"¿Y qué hay de Louis?" Ella señaló al ciervo, quien estaba claramente incómodo en la silla. Legosi volteó a verlo, tartamudeando.

"B-bueno, Louis… sen… pai, él es… e-el-"

"Adi que esto vabod a haced." Haru se aclaró la garganta y se sacudió la nariz nuevamente. "Creo que tú y Douis debedían sadid hadta el fin del vedano, y en ede tiebpo Juno y yo saldremos."

"¿J-Juno?" Legosi aún era un caos balbuceante.

Louis apoyó su barbilla en una mano. "Ah, así que si le dijiste entonces, Juno."

Legosi se volvió hacia Louis en confusión mientras Juno soltaba una risita.

"¿T-te gusta Juno de esa forma, Haru?"

"Do lo sé aúd, pedo cdeo que debedíaboz tobad esta oportudidad para edcontdad lo que quedemod." Haru se sonó la nariz.

Louis se recostó en su asiento, colocando la prótesis sobre su pierna izquierda. "Está bien, lo que propones es que Legosi y yo deberíamos salir hasta el final del verano, mientras Juno y tú hacen lo mismo. Entonces al final decidiremos con quién queremos quedarnos."

"Sí."

Louis tuvo la misma sensación de hace un momento. Quería salir con Legosi, pero si era a coste de la angustia terminar con Haru, no estaba seguro. El susodicho lobo estaba mirando la mesa, con el rostro en blanco. Haru se fijó en Louis, como esperando a que hiciera algo.

"Tengo que ir a trabajar." Legosi se levantó y se volvió para irse, tampoco se molestó en despedirse.

"¡Legosi!" Louis hizo el intento de levantarse de su silla.

Legosi se detuvo y se volvió un poco. No dijo nada.

"… tienes la camiseta al revés."

Legosi asintió, antes de esfumarse.

"Wow, ni siquiera fuiste ruda al respecto, pero realmente parece que lo tomó a mal." Juno apoyó la cabeza en las manos.

Haru suspiró y volvió a sentarse. "Sabía que do tomadía mal, pedo cdeo que es lo mejod."

"Entonces, ¿realmente crees que deberíamos intentarlo?" La parte más emocionada de los pensamientos de Louis empezaba a tomar el control de sus pensamientos.

"¡Clado! Sódo quiedo que todos dean fedices." Haru intentó limpiarse la nariz otra vez. "Uggh, debedía volved y tomad mis medicinaz. Bamod, Juno." Tomó la mano de Juno y la jaló un poco mientras se bajaba de la silla y comenzaba a caminar. "Louis, codozco a Legosi. Despuez de que se dé cuedta de que es ensedio va a empezad a aisladse. A pesad de sus sedtibientoz pod ti, do va a queded salid codtigo. Pod favor, te lo encadgo."

Louis sonrió. "No te preocupes, no tienes que decírmelo. Haré lo mejor que pueda para que esté bien de nuevo."

"Siempde sentí un dejo de nostalgia en su voz cuando hablaba de ti. Ayúdalo a edcontrad lo que quiede."

"Cuenta con eso."

Después de despedirse, los tres tomaron caminos distintos. Louis tomó su tren de vuelta a Galdona. Se acurrucó en el asiento mientras la situación lo golpeaba por completo. Se distrajo u poco con su teléfono, inseguro de si enviarle un texto a Legosi o no. Al final decidió darle un poco de espacio por ahora. Él se enfocaría en sus estudios mientras tanto, y esperaba calmar a su padre. Sonrió ante la ironía. Estaría encantado de saber que terminó con Juno, pero si llegaba a tener una sola pista de que salía con Legosi, estaría infinítamente más molesto. Se estremeció un poco, ya sea por miedo o emoción, no podía diferenciarlo. Este iba a ser un verano interesante.


	7. Reunión y Reconcilio

**DISCLAIMER: **Esta historia no me pertenece, el original es de la autoría de Doopstory. (Perfil en el resumen del Fic). Me he puesto en contacto con él y me dió el permiso de publicar una traducción. Dicho esto, ¡Disfruten la lectura!

.

.

.

.

Louis le envió un texto a Legosi un par de días después de reunirse con Haru, preguntándole si estaba bien. Él no le respondió, lo que no era del todo inesperado. Sin embargo, siguió sin dar una respuesta incluso cuando las vacaciones de verano de Louis empezaron. Se enteró de Haru por textos de que el lobo había estado intentando contar con ella un par de veces, así que definitivamente tenía su teléfono con él. Louis intentó ir al Condominio Oculto un par de veces, pero no tuvo suerte en encontrar a Legosi en ambos viajes. Ya sea porque no tuvo suerte con su horario de trabajo o Legosi simplemente estaba en otra parte. Louis se encontró con Sebun en una ocasión, y le informó del profundo estado mental del lobo en un tono acusador. Se suavizó considerablemente cuando Louis le explicó que él no era la razón de la depresión de Legosi (que era en su mayoría cierto). Le dijo que le hiciera saber a Legosi que había pasado a verlo.

Fue hasta unos cuantos días después cuando Louis recibió una llamada en la mitad de la noche, sacándolo de su dormitar incómodo. Era Legosi. El corazón de Louis estaba palpitando fuerte cuando aceptó la llamada y se llevó el celular a la oreja, pero mantuvo el tono casual.

"Hey Legosi."

Había silencio del otro lado de la línea, pero creó poder escuchar la respiración de Legosi.

"Oye, ¿está todo bien?" El tono casual rápidamente cambió a uno de preocupación.

Luego de una pausa, Legosí respondió. "Estoy solo."

Louis rodó los ojos. "Claro que lo estás. Te hice saber las veces que estaba libre para ir contigo, lo sabes."

"Lo sé…" Hipó Legosi. "Aún así fue estúpido… sólo fui estúpido… y así."

Louis alzó una ceja. "¿Estás bebiendo?"

"Mhmm. Sólo un poco del whiskey… que recibí en mi cumpleaños."

"Tu odias esa cosa."

"Lo sé."

Louis suspiró. Le alegraba saber que Legosi finalmente volviera en sí, como mínimo. "¿Quieres verme?"

"…sí."

"Estoy de vacaciones ahora mismo, así que estaré libre por un tiempo. ¿Cuándo trabajas?" Louis suavizó su tono considerablemente mientras hablaba.

"Mmmmh… ffffheron."

"¿Qué?"

"Me suspendieron porq… ugh… no trabajo bien." Legosi dejó salir un suspiro con pesadez.

Louis respondió con un suspiro igualmente. "Está bien, pasaré mañana a cuidar de ti. ¿Está bien?"

"…sí." Casi podía escuchar su sonrisa cuando lo dijo.

"Bien. Ahora descansa, asi yo también podré hacerlo."

"Shhsta bien. Buenas noches, Louis-senpai."

"Buenas noches, tonto."

Louis colgó y se acostó de lado con una sensación cálida en el pecho.

…

El camino al condominio oculto era completamente normal para Louis ahora, siguiendo su ruta casi sin pensarlo. Esto dejaba su mente abierta para pensar cómo debería pasar el día con Legosi. Ya tenía un plan, pero lo que aún estaba en el aire era el desconocido estado de los límites entre ambos. Los mismos que habían sido rotos ahora parecían tentativamente estar volviendo a ser como antes. Louis pensó en las maneras en las que podía probarlo en las horas siguientes, aún así el respetaría definitivamente lo que sea que Legosi quisiera.

Eventualmente llegó a su destino y se encontró con Legosi de pie en la entrada, justo como cuando fueron al teatro. Se veía mucho más despeinado de lo normal, y como si le faltaran algunas horas de sueño. Su ropa era adecuada, al menos, que consistía en unos shorts y una camisa suelta que habían comprado en Abril. Él alzó la mirada y ladeó la cabeza un poco al ver a Louis.

"¡Hola, grandote!" Louis se sonrojó un poco, arrepintiéndose del saludo inmediatamente. Y tropezó un poco mientras casi le daba un abrazo, el cual convirtió en un incómodo golpe en el brazo.

"Hey, Louis-senpai." Legosi se rascó el cuello apartando la mirada un poco. Su cola se movía un poco detrás de él. Era frustrantemente lindo. Louis quiso aventurarse un poco acariciando la muñeca de Legosi. El lobo se tensó un poco antes de meter las manos en los bolsillos. Louis frunció el ceño internamente.

Estaba en base uno de nuevo.

Sin embargo, tenía sentido. Fue su atracción mutua lo que causó que Haru terminara con él, lo que fue la causa de su depresión actual. Louis desesperadamente quería ser el conducto que ayudaría a que su relación creciese, pero era un deseo egoísta. Y su corazón se hundió un poco mientras caminaban en silencio, Legosi siguiendo a Louis sin siquiera preguntar a dónde se dirigían.

Aún era temprano, así que el calor del verano no había caído sobre ellos todavía. Una brisa fría los recibió cuando giraron un esquina, trayendo consigo aromas de pan recién horneado y frutas. "Oye, ¿quieres tomar desayuno?". Louis se giró para encarar a Legosi, quien apenas asintió en respuesta.

Encontraron un puesto donde un oso estaba haciendo hot-cakes. Ambos ordenaron cinco, pero los de Legosi eran mucho más grandes. Vasos de jugo de naranja les fueron servidos para acompañar. Legosi masticaba despacio, parte de su cara apretujada donde la apoyaba en su mano. Louis comió los suyos propiamente con tenedor y cuchillo. Los sonidos de la ciudad, el tintineo de los cubiertos y el siseo de los hot-cakes preparándose eran los únicos sonidos. El rostro de Louis se encendió. Necesitaba llegar a Legosi de alguna manera.

"Oye…" Se volvió hacia él, sólo para ver su cabeza sobre la mesa, los brazos cubriendo su rostro. Louis lo sacudió. "Oye, ¿te sientes bien?"

"Ugh, me duele la cabeza. Es como la mañana después de mi cumpleaños."

Louis infló las mejillas. "Sí, me imagino. Voy a prohibirte el alcohol, lo sabes."

"Estoy bien con eso."

Louis buscó en su bolsillo y sacó un pequeño tubo. Lo abrió y sacó una pastilla. "Toma, tengo estas para el dolor de mi pierna. Debería servir para tu cabeza."

Legosi la aceptó y se la pasó rápido con un trago de jugo. "Gracias."

"Con todo el daño que te hiciste el año pasado estoy sorprendido de que un dolor de cabeza te afectara así. Supongo que la adrenalina ayuda con el momento, ¿no?" Pensó Louis en voz alta.

"Sí. Bueno, cuando me saqué los dientes no me molestó al principio, pero para cuando llegué con Gouhin el dolor era insoportable."

"Sí…" Louis tomó un bocado de sus hot-cakes. "Aún me debes esa historia. ¿Y quién es Gouhin?"

"¡Oh! Es un panda que trabaja como psiquiatra en el mercado. Me está entrenando, más o menos."

Louis chasqueó los dedos. "¡Oh! Sí, lo conozco." Gouhin era bastante conocido en el mercado, pero Louis estaba intentando activamente olvidarlo todo acerca de ese lugar. "Como sea, acerca de Yafya…"

Legosi frunció el ceño´. "Aún me pone mal. Básicamente amenazó con matarme si no me disculpaba por haber nacido carnívoro y por… comer tu pierna."

"Oh, supongo que tiene sentido que sepa acerca de eso…" Louis se mordió un dedo nervioso. Si el Beastar puede acceder a archivos como ese, ¿qué acerca de otros individuos igual de poderosos?

"Así que, me saqué los colmillos para estar en el mismo nivel que él. Después de eso lo golpeé en la cara."

Louis silbó. "Eso es un poco impresionante. Estúpido, sí. Definitivamente estúpido, no te olvides de eso."

Las orejas de Legosi bajaron, pero tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. "Sí."

El silencio cayó de nuevo sobre ellos, pero esta vez mucho más cómodo. Terminaron de comer y se encaminaron de nuevo. El andar de Legosi parecía un poco más animado.

"¿Louis-senpai?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Has hablado con Haru últimamente?"

Louis se frotó los ojos. "Sí, le pregunté si la habías contactado luego de no saber nada e ti por semanas."

"Oh."

"Sólo relájate, Legosi. Ella está bien."

Legosi asintió un poco, y dejó salir un corto suspiro por la nariz. Louis esperó que Haru no fuera lo único de lo que hablara.

Caminaron un poco más, sólo disfrutando de los alrededores. Esta zona de la ciudad no era particularmente concurrida, y tenía una buena mezcla entre naturaleza entre la infraestructura. Por el camino Legosi miraba alrededor, probablemente nunca había estado aquí antes. Louis rió por lo bajo. No había manera de que supiera a dónde estaban yendo.

La primera pista fue el olor. Louis notó a Legosi detenerse un momento para olfatear el aire antes de seguir. Louis sabía que no podía oler tanto como él, pero el aire arrastraba el aroma a de azúcar y palomitas.

Lo segundo fue el ruido. Las orejas de Legosi se agitaban mientras captaban voces lejanas y música. Su cola se meneaba mientras se acercaban.

Los edificios empezaron a ser menos, y la pista final quedó a la vista: la cima de una rueda de la fortuna que asomaba por el horizonte. Louis volteó a ver a Legosi, quien parecía estar luchando contra sus quejas de antes, incapaz de esconder su sonrisa. Sin mencionar que su cola se agitaba aún más ahora. Louis sonrió de vuelta, acariciando el brazo de Legosi con el suyo mientras continuaban el camino hacia la feria.

Los edificios se terminaron, dejando una planicie perfecta para montar todo el evento. Diversos puestos fueron colocados con actividades o comida. La rueda de la fortuna que habían visto antes era la más grande de tres, siendo las otras adaptadas para animales más pequeños.

"He estado viendo muchos folletos de esto, así que pensé que deberíamos venir. ¿Has estado en una feria antes?" Louis volteó a ver a Legosi, quien miraba al frente.

"Sí, mi abuelo me trajo una vez cuando era pequeño."

"Yo nunca he estado en una." Louis metió las manos en sus bolsillos y se quedó viendo al desorden de puestos con Legosi detrás.

Niños de todas las edades y tamaños se apretujaban para pasarlos, sosteniendo globos con forma de animales. Pronto se encontraron de donde provenían.

"Oh, genial." Louis trató de perder de vista al payaso, pero Legosi fue derecho hacia él. La lana de la oveja estaba teñida en una multitud de colores, suficientes para combinar con los globos sin inflar que llevaba con él. De pronto hizo sonar la nariz roja atada a su cara cuando vio a Legosi acercarse. "Wow, ¡hola grandote!" Louis se estremeció.

"Hola." La cola de Legosi seguía meneándose distraída.

"¿De qué animal quieres tu globo?" Su vos era muy animada. Hacía que Louis quisiera desaparecer.

Legosi lo pensó un momento, incluso cuando Louis ya sabía la respuesta. "Un conejo." Bingo.

El payaso se mostró nervioso por un segundo antes de volver al papel. "¿De qué color será?"

"Rosa, porfaor."

"¡Abso-claro que sí!" Ugh, eso ni siquiera es una palabra.

El payaso infló un largo globo rosa, y en un parpadeo ya lo había retorcido en la forma de un conejo. Se lo entregó a Legosi, quien lo sostuvo con delicadeza. Louis intentó esconderse lo mejor que pudo detrás de Legosi, pero sus astas aún asomaban.

"¡Oh ho! ¿qué hay de ti?"

"No estoy interesado, gracias." Louis levantó la mano mientras se alejaba de ambos. Legosi lo alcanzó enseguida.

"Debiste haber aceptado uno, Louis-senpai. Nunca has estado en una feria, después de todo."

Louis rodó los ojos. "A diferencia de algunos, yo soy un adulto."

Legosi rió. "Te conozco lo suficiente para ver a través de eso."

"Supongo." Louis se detuvo y miró a Legosi. "La verdad es que odio los payasos."

"¿En serio?"

"Sí." Se retorció para enfatizar. "No importa que animal sea, siempre que el disfraz sea bueno y mantenga la actitud alegre…" Le dio un escalofrío de nuevo. Legosi rió por lo bajo. Louis amaba el sonido, pero le disgustaba lo que lo provocaba.

"¡Perdón! Es sólo… gracioso pensar que alguien como tú pudiera tener esa clase de miedo." Legosi se limpió una lágrima.

Ambos pasaron a un grupo de bisontes. "Bueno, ¿qué hay de ti? Probablemente tengas algún miedo gracioso también."

"Hmmm…" Legosi jugueteaba con el pelaje de su barbilla.

"Oh, ¿a quien engaño? Tienes insectos de mascota y peleas con traficantes de drogas en el mercado por diversión."

Legosi sonó los dedos. "Truenos."

"¡Oh!" Louis pensó sobre eso un momento. "No es sorpresivo, realmente. ¿No es un miedo común entre caninos?"

Legosi asintió, aún claramente avergonzado. "Voss y Miguno eran los únicos en mi dormitorio que no se asustaban. Hacían la noche interesante cuando teníamos tormenta."

"Bueno, te mantendré a salvo de esos truenos aterradores cuando sea." Louis dio un empujón al más grande, quien simplemente apartó la mirada, nervioso.

Una jirafa estaba haciendo algodón de azúcar cerca, y ambos compraron uno. El esponjoso dulce se derretía al contacto con la lengua de Louis, volviendo el pelaje alrededor de su boca pegajoso. Le hubiera dado importancia en cualquier otro momento. Legosi parecía tener algunos problemas con el suyo, luego de que un trozo se quedara en su nariz. Hizo bizcos para enfocarlo, no siendo capaz de quitárselo del todo con la lengua. Louis reía mientras profundizaban más en la feria.

"Al menos no tienes que preocuparte por pudrirte los dientes con esto." Observó Louis, Legosi pudiendo finalmente quitarse el trozo de la nariz.

"Tienes un punto. Claro que aún va a mi cuerpo." Legosi puso una gran mano sobre su estómago. Louis rió de nuevo.

"Sí claro, estás condenado a ser un palo el resto de tu vida."

Después de caminar un poco más y de charla sin sentido, una tienda en particular llamó la atención de Legosi. Era uno de esos juegos donde disparas a blancos móviles con un arma de balines.

"No te tenía como tirador, Legosi. Usualmente peleas con tu cuerpo." Legosi ignoró el comentario de Louis y se acercó al puesto. El puma a cargo lo saludó con una sonrisa.

"¡Pasa y prueba tu destreza! Hay muchos premios si puedes darle a los blancos." Su entusiasmo era definitivamente forzado, pero aún así Legosi seguía encantado.

"¿Qué son los premios?" Legosi inspeccionó el interior del puesto, Louis lo imitó.

"¡No sabrás hastq que juegues!" El hombre hizo florituras con los brazos. "100 yenes por juego."

Louis rio. "Está bien, conozco una estafa cuando la veo. Vámonos." Se dio la vuelta y dio unos cuantos pasos, pero se detuvo cuando notó que Legosi no lo seguía. Ya había dado el dinero y sostenía el pequeño rifle. Louis rodó los ojos y regresó.

"Sólo tienes que jalar de esta parte para preparar el disparo. ¡Dime cuando estés listo!" El puma tomó un control, con su dedo sobre el botón. Legosi jugueteó un poco más con el arma.

"Oh, he jugado videojuegos con armas como esta." Legosi jaló el seguro con firmeza, claramente imitando las animaciones que había visto en los dichosos juegos. Las orejas de Louis se agitaron incómodamente. Él quería arrebatarle el arma, pero se aguantó. Legosi probó usar la mira, mostrando lo cómicamente pequeña que era el arma. "Listo."

Con un click del control remoto, los objetivos comenzaron a mostrarse en el fondo del puesto. Algunos de quedaban fijos, mientras otros se movían de izquierda a derecha. Todo era muy flojo, figuras borrosas con ojos móviles. Louis recordó cómo juegos como estos solían tener imágenes de carnívoros como los objetivos.

Legosi dio el primer disparo, que se estrelló justo entre dos objetivos, y Louis contuvo su risa. Legosi preparó el siguiente disparo, pero sus ojos escaneaban los blancos rápidamente. Balanceando el cuerpo un poco junto con el movimiento de los objetivos, y su cola agitándose ruidosamente entre sus piernas. Dio otro disparo. Fallido. Otro. Fallido. Ambos, Legosi y el dependiente se cubrían la cara con una mano para cuando los objetivos dejaron de moverse.

"Bueno, ¡fue un gran intento! Será mejor que lo intentes de nuevo, amigo." El puma había recuperado la compostura lo suficiente como para dejar salir eso, pero aún parecía querer arrancarse los bigotes.

Legosí sacudió la cabeza. "No, me gustó intentarlo."

"¿Te pareció divertido?" Louis se rascó la cabeza y Legosi simplemente asintió. "Está bien, entonces." Sus ojos se fijaron en el rifle sobre el mostrador. Y antes de darse cuenta ya tenía las manos puestas sobre él.

El dependiente se acercó despacio. "Ah, 100 yenes."

Louis se colocó en posición antes de que pudiera decir nada más. Sostuvo el rifle contra su hombro. A pesar de ser más pequeño que Legosi, aún era algo pequeña para él. Por instinto adoptó la pose que Ibuki le había enseñado cuando fueron al centro de tiro. No usaba rifles tan a menudo, pero recordó la posición adecuada para disminuir el retroceso. Claro que esta arma no lo tendría. "Listo." Su tono fue seco.

Los objetivos aparecieron, y desaparecieron igual de rápido. Louis le había dado a cada uno con un solo disparo, preparando el siguiente disparo enseguida. Luego de que terminara el minuto, Louis sólo había fallado un tiro. Dejó salir un suspiro de satisfacción mientras devolvía el rifle. El dependiente comenzó a aplaudir.

"Oh, ¡eso fue magnífico! ¡Felicidades! Has ganado uno de nuestros mejores premios." El puma le alcanzó una tarjeta con el logo de una popular cadena de comida rápida. Louis la tomó, notando que era una tarjeta de regalo de 3000 yenes.

"Gracias." Louis le dio un empujoncito a Legosi como señal de que ya se iban. El dependiente los invitó a que dijeran a sus amigos que pasaran al puesto también pero no alcanzaron a escucharlo. Louis rápidamente le entregó la tarjeta a Legosi. "Toma. La necesitas más que yo."

Legosi la aceptó sin protestas, lo que sorprendió a Louis. Quizás estaba aprendiendo que no podía influenciarse cuando se trata de cosas como esa. "¡Esa fue una puntería increíble, senpai! ¿Cómo te hiciste tan bueno?"

Louis se rascó el brazo. "Shishigumi."

Legosi hizo un 'oh' en silencio. "¿Te involucrabas en tiroteos seguido?" La inocencia en su voz era contrastante con el tono de la preunta. Hería un poco el corazón de Louis.

"No muchas." Louis se mordió el labio. Recuerdos que amenazaban con salir durante el juego de disparos ahora comenzaban a inundar sus pensamientos. "Oye, vamos por un trozo de pastel de ahí."

"¡Claro!"

Ambos fueron de puesto en puesto durante horas, desde juegos hasta representaciones de teatro. En una de tantas, hubo un ciervo acróbata que usaba sus astas para colgar de un trapecio. Legosi le preguntó a Louis si él podría hacer eso, a lo que respondió con una mirada de horror. Lo más importante, la incomodidad que se sentía al principio del día se había ido por completo.

El sol comenzaba a ponerse para cuando habían visto casi todo. Naturalmente comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida cuando la rueda de la fortuna llamó su atención una vez más. Louis sintió la cola de Legosi cepillando contra su pierna.

"¿Quieres subir antes de irnos?"

"¡Claro!"

La fila para subir no era muy larga, probablemente porque casi todos los animales se habían subido ya, sin mencionar que esta era para animales grandes. Entre todos los que esperaban había numerosas parejas, todas de la misma especie y heterosexuales. La urgencia de tomar a Legosi de la mano fue más fuerte de lo que había sido en todo el día, pero una cantidad considerable de miedo lo detuvo de hacerlo. Sólo espero que pudieran tener un sitio para ellos solos.

El elefante abordando a los animales crecía cada vez más. Cuando fue su turno, Louis se levantó la pierna del pantalón, mostrando su prótesis. "Disculpe, ¿podríamos tener una cabina para nosotros? He estado poniendo peso en mi pierna todo el día y necesito algo de espacio para descansarla." Era en parte cierto.

El dependiente miró al resto de la fila, y luego a la rueda de la fortuna. "De acuerdo." Louis sonrió, llenándose de alivio. Trepó dentro de la cabina, seguido de cerca por Legosi. La puerta cerró mientras estiraba la pierna y la colocaba en el asiento de enfrente, o al menos así lo intentó, descubriendo que en el compartimiento había más espacio el que había anticipado. Pronto se rindió y simplemente se quitó la prótesis y la acomodó en el suelo. La cabina lentamente comenzó a subir, y Legosi dio un vistazo afuera, sus orejas bajando un poco. Louis se empujó un poco más cerca de él. Se detenían a ciertos intervalos, permitiendo a los demás animales subir antes de que la vuelta empezara de verdad. Se detuvo por más tiempo cuando estuvieron hasta arriba, lo que significaba que probablemente todos estaban a bordo. La vista de la feria entera con la ciudad de fondo y la puesta de sol era maravillosa, y se encontraron a sí mismos pasmados contemplándola. Louis se recargó un poquito contra Legosi, sintiéndose un poco mareado cuando sintió que Legosi hacía lo mismo de vuelta.

De la nada se le ocurrió una idea estúpida. "Oye, mira hacia aquí e inclínate un poco." Legosi obedeció, y Louis colocó un árbol alrededor de su cintura, sacando su celular con el otro, sosteniéndolo y tomando una foto rápida. Louis la inspeccionó, la nariz olfateante de Legosi asomando sobre su hombro. La foto derritió su corazón un poco. Se veían como si realmente pudieran ser una pareja.

"¿La publicarás en Beastbook?" Legosi sonaba un poco nervioso.

"No, no tengo ninguna de esas cosas. Sólo pensé que debería tener al menos una foto de nosotros juntos."

"¿Puedes enviármela?"

"Seguro."

La rueda comenzó a moverse a su propio ritmo, y las parejas de la fila podían verse en las cabinas frente a ellos en algunos puntos. Louis sintió los celos arder en su pecho. Acomodó su pierna derecha sobre la otra para frotarse la molestia de estar caminando todo el día, sobresaltándose un poco cuando sintió a Legosi colocar su gran mano en ella.

"Déjame."

"E-está bien."

Louis acomodó su espalda para recargarse en el lateral de la cabina, estirando la pierna para apoyarla en el regazo de Legosi. Las enormes manos del lobo masajearon la zona cicatrizada. Louis luchó contra la urgencia de dejar salir un gemido de satisfacción en ese estado de relajación, convirtiéndolo en un comentario sarcástico. "Heh, ¿admirando tu obra?"

"No es gracioso, Louis-senpai." La respuesta de Legosi fue calmada. Continuó masajeando el muñón mientras Louis admiraba su figura, iluminada por la luz del ocaso. Imaginó cómo cualquier otro herbívoro en esta situación específica tendría al menos algún nivel de miedo, pero Louis se sentía pura y completamente a salvo.

Dieron una vuelta completa antes de que Louis retirase la pierna y volviera a su sitio junto a Legosi. Tomó su mano sin pensarlo demasiado, y lo notó sólo porque Legosi presionó un poco. Se le aceleró el corazón mientras se apoyaban en el otro, descansando después del largo día. Alzó la vista hacia su acompañante, quién le devolvió la mirada con esos amigables ojos cansados y una sonrisa amable. La mente de Louis lo regresó al teatro, semanas atrás, cuando finalmente identificó la atracción que sentía por lo que era. Tragó duro, acercándose a sus labios, que también parecían estar acercándose a él.

Los ojos de Legosi se desviaron a la izquierda por un segundo, antes de retirarse casi enseguida. Louis volteó a su derecha y vio a dos animales en la cabina detrás observándolos. Bufó, jalando el brazo de Legosi fuera de su vista como ventisca en mitad de alguna tormenta. Las orejas de Legosi bajaron un poco mientras reía nervioso.

Salieron de la rueda de la fortuna en silencio, dejando la feria inmediatamente después. El silencio siguió mientras Louis seguía a Legosi hasta su tren. Pronto llegaron a la parada de Louis, entonces habló.

"Voy de regreso a mi dormitorio. ¿Quieres venir?" Legosi simplemente se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

Caminaron un poco más, pasando por el lugar de comida rápida de la tarjeta que Louis había ganado antes. Legosi sugirió entrar para comprar la cena, que fue lo que hicieron. Llevaron las bolsas de papel hasta el campus Galdona. Louis le dio un pequeño recorrido, señalando los lugares en donde solía almorzar y en cuáles edificios tomaba ciertas clases. Legosi lo miró todo boquiabierto, probablemente porque Cherryton se quedaba corto a todo esto. El edificio donde se encontraba el dormitorio de Louis apareció, y subieron las escaleras para llegar a su habitación. Después de abrir la puerta, ambos entraron, se quitaron los zapatos y dejaron las bolsas en una mesa. Louis se tiró a la cama, quitándose la pierna y suspirando en alivio. Legosi sólo se quedó parado.

Louis lo llamó a acercarse. "Ven, desliza la mesa hasta la cama. No quiero migajas en ella." El lobo obedeció, moviendo el mueble y dejándose caer junto a Louis, su peso haciéndolo brincar un poco. Louis se acurrucó contra el gran lobo no tan sutilmente, abriendo el paquete con su comida. Encendió la televisión de la pared en un canal al azar para tener sonido de fondo. Ocasionalmente, las imágenes atraerían la atención de Legosi hacia la pantalla, sus orejas moviéndose como discos de radar. Lo hizo después de terminar la comida, y Louis no pudo resistir las ganas de estirarse y presionar sus mejillas.

"Qu-" Legosi, totalmente distraído por la televisión saltó de sorpresa. "¿Por qué haces eso?"

"Eres adorable." Louis no podía pensar en otra respuesta.

La cola de Legosi golpeteó la cama y él apartó la mirada avergonzado. Louis se levantó, equilibrándose con las manos en la mesa y brincando en un pie hasta la basura para tirarla. Saltó de regreso y se arrastró sobre su barriga en la cama. Solía utilizar esta técnica en ocasiones cuando no tenía ganas de volverse a poner la pierna. Claro que nunca sería atrapado delante de alguien haciéndolo. Con una única obvia excepción.

Legosi se acostó de espaldas y miró a Louis. Respiró profundo por la nariz, forzando a Louis a cerrar los ojos un momento. El ciervo estiró los brazos para acariciar los suyos.

"Oye." Su voz era sólo un poco más alta que un susurro.

"¿Hmm?"

"¿Ibas a besarme en la rueda de la fortuna?"

Las orejas de Legosi bajaron. "Sí. De verdad quería hacerlo."

Louis sonrió. "Bueno, aún puedes hacerlo."

Legosi enterró la cara en el colchón, con una sonrisa apenas visible en el hocico. "Supongo.", susurró dentro de las sábanas.

Louis se acercó, sosteniendo sus mejillas y dirigiendo su cara para encontrar la suya. Sus narices se tocaron, y Legosi inhaló con fuerza. Louis lo besó cálidamente en los labios. No era tan profundo ni apasionado como el primero, pero de todos modos fue asombroso. Se separó para dirigirse hacia su mejilla izquierda, dejándole dos besos, después de los cuales lo abrazó, acercando su cuerpo completamente al de Legosi. "Te extrañé mucho, grandulón."

Legosi colocó tentativamente sus grandes manos en la espalda de Louis. "También te extrañé."

Estuvieron acostados así por algunos minutos, experimentando con distintas posiciones para abrazarse, explorándose el uno al otro en un entorno privado y seguro. Las astas de Louis se pusieron en el camino un par de veces, siendo causantes de disculpas y afirmaciones de que no era nada. Eventualmente llegaron a algo que era cómodo para ambos: Legosi recostado de lado con Louis abrazándolo por detrás.

Legosi miró alrededor en el cuarto, preguntándole a Louis acerca de algunas cosas en él, así como sus clases y si había logrado hacer algunos amigos. Louis respondía mientras abrazaba su pecho despreocupado. Su mano eventualmente terminó bajo la camisa de Legosi, acariciando el pelaje suave de su estómago. Estaba asombrado por lo firmes que eran sus abdominales. El interrogatorio de Legosi comenzaba a apagarse, él claramente disfrutando de las caricias. Louis se deslizó hacia la izquierda del ombligo, rascando en un movimiento rápido. Legosi gruñó un poco y su pierna se agitó un par de veces, así que Louis rascó con más ganas. Legosi gruñía por lo bajo mientras su pierna se agitaba. Louis lo aprisionó entre sus piernas mientras seguía rascando, haciendo que Louis rasgara un poco las sábanas.

Louis soltó una carcajada, rompiendo con la posición de cuchara, Legosi se dio la vuelta, con una mirada de decepción en su rostro. Louis formó una sonrisa traviesa, trepando sobre él de manera en que sus pechos se tocaban. Cruzó los brazos y pataleaba con las piernas un poco, viendo a Legosi directamente a los ojos. "Entonces, ¿salir conmigo durante el verano parece tan malo ahora?"

Legosi sonrió. "Supongo que no. Lo siento por la manera en la que estuve actuando."

Louis acarició su cabeza. "Está bien. Esto es nuevo para mi también."

"Sí." Legosi dejó descansar sus brazos pesadamente en la espalda de Louis. "Nunca hice algo como esto con Haru. Nunca tuvimos realmente la oportunidad, supongo. Además de que es muy pequeña, y estaría muy avergonzado, creo."

"¿Pero no conmigo?"

Legosi sacudió la cabeza. "Desde Año Nuevo, el pensamiento de ser así de cercano contigo nunca se sintió extraño."

El corazón de Louis se conmovió, sabiendo que tenía un lugar especial en los pensamientos de Legosi. Enterró su cara en el pecho del más grande, respirando su aroma mientras lo acariciaba con su aliento. "Y… ¿por cuánto tiempo te suspendieron?"

Las esquinas de los labios de Legosi bajaron un poco con el pensamiento. "Un par de semanas, creo. Tendré que preguntar de nuevo. No estaba poniendo mucha atención en ese momento."

"¿Te gustaría quedarte aquí?"

Los ojos de Legosi se abrieron en sorpresa, su cola agitándose contra las piernas de Louis. "Uh, claro senpai."

La sonrisa de Louis casi le llegaba hasta las orejas, y pudo sentir su corazón latiendo al mismo tiempo que el de Legosi. En ese momento se preguntó si alguno de los hombres de su padre podría estarlo observando, pero no le importó.

"Uugh, tengo que ir al baño." Legosi se deslizó de la cama y Louis lo dejó levantarse. Cuando hubo cerrado la puerta se recargó contra el respaldo de la cama. Sacó su celular y buscó la galería, seleccionando la foto que había tomado en la feria. Presionó con el pulgar y mantuvo hasta que la opción de 'usar como fondo de pantalla' apareció.


	8. El cielo parece brillar para nosotros

**DISCLAIMER: **Esta historia no me pertenece, el original es de la autoría de Doopstory. (Perfil en el resumen del Fic). Me he puesto en contacto con él y me dió el permiso de publicar una traducción. Dicho esto, ¡Disfruten la lectura!

.

.

.

.

Los ojos de Louis se abrieron pesadamente. Estiró los brazos y una pierna, encontrándose con alguien más en la cama. Sonrió. La respiración estable y calmada de Legosi le confirmaron que en efecto estaba ahí, junto a él, en la misma cama. Louis se giró para ver al gran lobo a la cara. Se encontraba de lado, sus párpados y orejas agitándose de vez en cuando. ¿Quizás estaba soñando? Louis realmente sintió que _él_ lo estaba.

Estiró la mano y la acomodó sobre la mejilla de Legosi, acariciándola un poco. Legosi se empujó al contacto suavemente. Retiró la mano, para llevar su pulgar hasta la nariz de Legosi, sintiendo la textura rugosa y seca. El lobo se lamió la nariz y el pulgar de Louis antes de abrir los ojos con pereza.

"Hey." Louis saludó a su nuevo compañero de habitación de manera casual, ambos abrazándose a sí mismos ahora.

"Mmmmfh." Legosi se frotó la cara cono una de sus grandes manos, quitándose todo el daño que Louis había inflingido sobre él. Mientras tanto, Louis sentó y columpió las piernas sobre el borde de la cama, tomando su prótesis para ponérsela antes de ponerse algo de ropa ligera. Tomó su celular, llaves y la billetera para salir a buscar el desayuno de ambos. Ese ritual había sido costumbre durante los últimos cuatro días que Legosi había estado quedándose ahí.

El primer día ambos fueron al apartamento de Legosi a buscar algo de ropa y otras cosas indispensables, que no eran muchas. Avisó a sus vecinos que no iba a estar por algunos días y se despidió. Y Sebun apartó a Louis un momento para pedirle que cuidara de Legosi. Mientras se iban, Louis dejó un cheque en el escritorio que cubriría el gasto de la renta por ese mes.

Los días siguientes lo pasaron explorando los alrededores juntos, comiendo en restaurantes, viendo películas, y paseando en general disfrutando del ajetreado paisaje urbano que la ciudad ofrecía, para después regresar al dormitorio de Louis para liberar sus muestras de afecto en privado. Al principio a Legosi le costó un poco abrirse, pero pronto comenzó a tomar la iniciativa en los abrazos y las caricias. Era un can, después de todo.

Louis entró a la pastelería que solía frecuentar, tomando un par de bizcochos y dos botellas de té. Pagó todo y salió, caminando deprisa de vuelta al dormitorio. Ser y estar tan cercano a alguien después de una vida de encerrarse en sí mismo se sentía extraño, pero bien. Había sentido un poco de lo mismo con su relación con Haru, pero esto era completamente otro nivel. Y se preguntó si Legosi se sentiría igual.

Cuando Louis regresó, pudo escuchar agua corriente en el baño. Dejó la comida en la mesa y fue hasta la cama, quitando el peso de su pierna. Le dolía un poco más ahora debido al aumento de actividades que había estado realizando. Se escuchaba un sonoro golpeteo desde el baño y el agua dejó de escucharse. Legosi debió haberlo escuchado volver. La secadora de pelo sonó durante algunos minutos antes de que saliera, con el pelaje esponjado y revuelto, vistiendo una camiseta y un par de bóxers. Miró a Louis, sonriendo y apartando la mirada mientras su cola se agitaba detrás de él. Sacó una dona de la bolsa y le dio un buen bocado, escogiendo uno de los tés mientras masticaba. Louis lo imitó y empezó a comer su desayuno.

"Ya sé lo que deberíamos hacer hoy." Legosi se metió un muffin entero en la boca.

"Oh… Dime." Louis había mencionado un día antes que se estaban quedando sin cosas para hacer en la ciudad, y estuvieron pensando en nuevas actividades. No esperaba que a Legosi se le ocurriera algo realmente.

Legosi se lamió algunas migajas que habían quedado entre el pelaje alrededor de su boca. "Hace dos veranos, mis amigos y yo fuimos a esta ruta de bicicletas en la montaña. Puedes rentar una ahí si no tienes."

Louis lo pensó por un momento. "¿Algo más?"

Legosi se encogió de hombros. "La vista es genial. Además hay espacios para acampar a lo largo del camino. Podemos pasar la noche mientras no perdamos las bicis o algo." Continuó hablando mientras comía, con los ojos nublados de pensamiento mientras sus orejas se agitaban igual de pensativas.

"¿Acampar, huh? Tendríamos que comprar suministros." Louis tragó su bocado y miró a Legosi un momento. "Quiero decir, tendré que comprar suministros."

"Puedo compartir el gasto contigo."

"Básicamente ahora estás desempleado, déjame hacerlo." Legosi infló las mejillas ante ese comentario, pero no discutió más.

"Entonces… ¿lo conseguimos todo después de comer?" Legosi ladeó la cabeza.

"¿Tan pronto?" Louis se terminó el desayuno mientras preguntaba.

"Sí, ¿por qué no?"

Louis sonrió. "Seguro, iremos después de esto." Quizás la espontaneidad de Legosi se e estaba pegando un poco. No estaba del todo seguro en si era algo bueno o no.

…

Ambos encontraron una tienda que tenía el equipo para acampar que buscaban rápidamente, gracias a que Louis la buscó en Zoogle a oposición del plan de Legosi que consistía en merodear hasta que la encontraran. Encontraron una tienda de tamaño decente así como un par de bolsas de dormir, pero después de una pequeña discusión y un poco de evasión incómoda y sonrojarse, decidieron que podían ahorrar dinero comprando una bolsa de dormir grande. Y terminaron el viaje comprando dos mochilas de campista, ya que las suyas de la escuela no estaban en las mejores condiciones.

Pasaron también a un mini super a comprar comida fácil de llevar, como barras de granola, fruta, pasteles de arroz y agua embotellada. Legosi se la pasó haciendo mal funcionar la máquina registradora automática cuando estaban por pagar, haciendo que Legosi se disculpara profundamente con el empleado cada vez que se acercaba a arreglarla, y cada vez que les aseguraba que no había problema. Louis sólo podía observarlo divertido. Legosi sintió la necesidad de disculparse una vez más antes de salir mientras Louis lo empujaba por la puerta.

De vuelta en el dormitorio de Louis, los dos empezaron a empacar ropa y alunas cosas sólo en caso de que las necesitasen.

"Entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo toma llegar?" Louis cerró su mochila, poniéndosela para probar el peso.

"Como una hora en autobús. Tenemos que subir al correcto primero, claro." Legosi cerró su propia mochila, cargándola con mucha más facilidad que Louis. "¿Estarás bien montando en bicicleta con la mochila? Con tu pierna y todo…"

Louis sonrió. "¿Te preocupas de mi pierna ahora?"

"Bueno, ¡tú accediste!"

"Exacto, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte." Louis caminó hacia Legosi y tomó una de sus manos con suavidad, balanceándola un par de veces. "Y si choco y me hago muchísimo daño… de nuevo, puedes cargarme."

Legosi rio ante el chiste, lo que era mejoría. El Legosi de hace un par de semanas le habría dicho que no dijera cosas como esa. Limpiaron el desorden del desayuno y juntaron todo, para irse momentos después.

Llegaron a la parada de autobús que los llevaría a las montañas fuera de la ciudad. El autobús no iba tan lleno, permitiendo que se sentaran casi hasta atrás con los brazos entrelazados. Pasaron todo el camino viendo l paisaje y haciendo comentarios ocasionales. Pero sobre todo disfrutando estar tan cerca. En un punto del viaje, una familia de cebras se subió cerca del fondo con ellos, y Louis pudo sentir la incomodidad de ambos, pero no dejaron de sostenerse, a pesar de las ocasionales miradas que les hacían los padres de la familia.

Finalmente ambos bajaron en una parada rodeada por un bosque. Legosi miró alrededor un par de veces y olfateó el aire antes de señalar el camino. "Por aquí." Y comenzó a caminar.

"¿Qué estabas oliendo?" Louis lo seguía de cerca.

"El aceite que usan para darle mantenimiento a las bicicletas. No es un olor agradable, realmente." El andar de Legosi era despreocupado mientras continuaban, algo que Louis notaba siempre que caminaban juntos. La luz del sol llegaba hasta el suelo en forma de parches, marcando su descenso por la espalda de Legosi con patrones interesantes. Respiró profundamente, el aire de verano enfriado por los árboles alrededor de ellos, y completamente privado de cualquiera de los olores que Legosi le había descrito, gracias a su nariz de ciervo.

Pronto, los árboles disminuyeron, y la carretera se abrió a un pequeño estacionamiento al lado de donde descansaba un pequeño edificio. Bicicletas de tamaños drásticamente distintos descansaban sobre anaqueles, con un pequeño grupo de animales curioseando alrededor de ellas. Legosi caminó pasando de ellos y entró, donde había aún más bicicletas. Una buitre detrás del mostrador los saludó, y Louis le devolvió un asentimiento educado mientras Legosi sólo miraba alrededor en silencio. Fue hasta la parte trasera del establecimiento mientras Louis curioseaba con las bicicletas a su alrededor. Rápidamente concluyó que eran demasiado pequeñas para él, así que siguió a Legosi, que parecía saber donde estaban las más grandes desde el principio.

Como esperaba, la habitación de atrás tenía bicicletas más grandes. Legosi estaba cerca de una particularmente larga, que tenía dos asientos, manubrios y pares de pedales. Notó a Louis detrás de él, y se giró dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

"¿En serio?" Louis preguntó, incrédulo.

"Creo que deberíamos probarla. Además, si te cansas puedes dejarme el pedaleo a mi."

Louis cruzó los brazos, encogiéndose se hombros mientras preguntaba. Tenía un buen punto.

"Probablemente también sería más barato, senpai."

Louis rio. "No es que te importe." Bajó la mirad al seguro que mantenía la bicicleta en su lugar. "Supongo que necesitaremos al dependiente para sacarla. Quédate aquí y la conseguiré."

Dicha dependiente estaba leyendo una revista cuando entró a la habitación de nuevo, pero volvió a prestar atención mientras recargaba los codos en el mostrador. "¿Encontraste la bicicleta que te gustaría rentar?"

"Sí, la bicicleta verde doble en la otra habitación."

La buitre miró alrededor. "Oh. ¿Con quién estará usándola?"

"El lobo con el que entré. Está por allá con la bicicleta."

"Oh. Está bien. Serán 3500 yenes."

Luego de pagar, ella seleccionó la llave adecuada y entró en la habitación contigua, pasando junto a Legosi y desencadenando la bicicleta. "¿Alguno de ustedes ha usado una de estas antes?"

"No." Legosi y Louis respondieron al mismo tiempo, y la dependiente suspiró.

"Sí, bueno es un poco más complicado de lo que parece. Deberían dar un par de vueltas en el estacionamiento antes de que comiencen la subida. Déjenme darles un par de cascos también." Rodaron la bicicleta hasta afuera, con la empleada detrás de ellos, quien ya llevaba los cascos con ella -cada uno adaptado para su respectiva especie-. El casco de Louis tenía ranuras por las que podría deslizar sus astas, mientras que el de Legosi tenía dos protuberancias para proteger sus orejas. Después de colocárselos, montaron en la bicicleta, Legosi enfrente y Louis detrás. Antes de decir nada, Legosi comenzó a pedalear con Louis detrás a través del estacionamiento, manteniendo las piernas arriba para no rasparse contra el pavimento.

"¡Wow wow wow! Oye, ¡espera a que esté listo!" Louis se aferró al manubrio, estirando el cuello sobre el pedazo de lobo que tenía delante para asegurarse de que no chocaran con nada.

Legosi se encorvó mientras metía los frenos. "Oh… ¡Lo siento!"

"De acuerdo, comenzamos a las tres." Louis miró las piernas de ambos, tentando la posibilidad de que podrían simplemente caerse. También se dio cuenta de que la empleada, así como los otros animales se habían detenido a mirar. Pretendió no notarlo.

Louis dio la señal, y comenzaron, ambos pedaleando a un ritmo constante. Louis aún no podía ver al frente, y pequeñas dosis de ansiedad lo golpeaban cada que Legosi cambiaba de dirección, pero ultimadamente dejó su destino en manos del lobo. Después de un minuto, Legosi mantuvo el paso, con Louis tratando de imitarlo. La cola frente a su cara había comenzado a balancearse mientras aumentaban la velocidad, cepillándole la cara un par de veces. Louis escuchó risas ahogadas desde la audiencia.

"Legosi, creo que debería- PFFFFFH." Louis fue callado por la cola de Legosi colisionando contra su boca abierta, forzándolo a intentar frenar con las piernas contra el pavimento, ya que su manubrio no los tenía. Pronto Legosi aplicó los suyos y se detuvieron.

"Oh, rayos. ¿Estás bien?" Legosi se apoyó con los dos pies en el suelo, permitiéndose girar entero para ver a Louis. Mientras tanto, los animales observando no pudieron contener la risa, dejándola salir a borbotones. Legosi no pareció notarlo, pero la cara de Louis ardía.

"C-creo que deberíamos cambiar lugares. Eres más alto, y podrás ver entre mis astas."

"Oh. Bueno, eso tiene sentido."

Ahora con Louis al frente, el trayecto fue mucho más fluido. Por mucho que Louis confiara en Legosi, prefería mucho más tener el control. Dieron tres vueltas al estacionamiento. Finalizando el viaje trazando un ocho, y su audiencia los recibió con una tanda de aplausos.

"Bien, creo que estamos listos." Louis se limpió algo de sudor de la frente. "Uh, ¿hacia donde comienza el sendero?"

"Por allá." Legosi señaló a su derecha, donde una pequeña abertura entre los árboles conducía a un camino de tierra. Comenzaron a pedalear una vez más, esta vez con su destino en mente.

El camino comenzaba con una ligera inclinación, flanqueados por árboles a ambos lados. Protegiendo a los chicos del abrasador sol de verano. Había otros ciclistas que los pasaban, ofreciéndoles miradas confundidas al hacerlo, y quienes se lo guardaban para si mismos. Legosi giraba la cabeza abruptamente cada vez que oía una cigarra, pero la mayor parte del tiempo mantuvieron un paso estable. De vez en cuando, los árboles clareaban, ofreciéndoles un vistazo de cuán alto estaban yendo.

Louis ocupó este tiempo para reflexionar acerca de todo. Estaba pasando más tiempo con Legosi de lo que nunca había hecho, y se habían vuelto extremadamente cercanos en solo esos días. Pero, ¿era algo que de verdad podría durar? Cuando el verano terminase, Legosi definitivamente regresaría con Haru, e incluso si no lo hiciera, su padre terminaría por darse cuenta y le pondría fin a todo. No importa de donde lo viese, esta relación estaba destinada al fracaso, Y aún, a pesar de todo, todo lo que podía hacer era simplemente disfrutar lo que tenía en ese momento. Este momento de calma en la naturaleza con quien realmente amaba.

Eventualmente la subida se intensificó, forzando a Louis a encorvarse y empujar con todas sus fuerzas los pedales. Había comenzado a resoplar un poco por el esfuerzo, un sonido que no escuchó de Legosi, lo que lo impulsaba a seguir. Al menos, hasta que su pie derecho se deslizó del pedal y sobre el terreno, desequilibrando a Louis del asiento. Provocando que Legosi apoyara ambos pies en el mismo, parando al instante.

"¿¡Estás bien senpai!?" La gran mano de Legosi sostuvo a Louis por el hombro.

"S-seguro. Continuemos."

Legosi bajó de la bicicleta y se colocó frente a Louis. "Esto terminará como la presentación de Adler si no descansamos ahora."

"E-está bien." Louis bajó también, aún sin aliento, y ambos rodaron la bici hasta recargarla contra un árbol al lado de un claro en los árboles. Louis no esperaba que Legosi sacara el tema del incidente de Adler, y la manera en la que se mantuvo en el papel a pesar de su tobillo fracturado. Legosi se sentó en la hierba y abrió su mochila, sacando una de las botellas de agua que llevaba y pasándosela a Louis, quien la tomó y se sentó junto a él.

"La bici doble es bastante divertida, ¿no te parece, senpai?" Legosi dio algunos tragos de su botella, seguidos de un adorable 'ahh'.

"Sí. No esperaba montar una en mi vida." Louis se desabrochó el casco y se lo quitó, dejando que el aire refrescara su cabeza húmeda, dejando caer un poco de agua sobre ella cuando no estuvo satisfecho. Legosi miró al ahora empapado Louis y sonrió.

"¿Algo gracioso?" Soltó Louis en la cara de Legosi, ladeando una sonrisa.

Legosi sonrió de vuelta. "Sí. Tú."

"Entonces seamos comediantes los dos." Louis tomó su botella de agua y derramó un poco sobre la cabeza de Legosi, y Louis estalló en carcajadas cuando Legosi apenas reaccionó, simplemente cerrando los ojos y doblando las orejas.

El lobo sacudió la cabeza, salpicando gotas por todos lados. "¡Gracias, Louis-senpai! Eso se sintió bastante bien." Viniendo de alguien más, eso pudo haber sido sarcástico. Se acostó en el césped y Louis lo imitó. "Es muy divertido estar contigo, senpai. Nunca lo hubiera pensado la primera vez que te conocí."

Louis suspiró. "Sí, bueno, también es nuevo para mi."

"Supongo que tienes razón."

Louis rodó hacia Legosi, estirando un poco el brazo para rascar detrás de su oreja. "Te amo." Ni siquiera pensó en lo que estaba diciendo. Las palabras simplemente salieron.

Legosi abrió mucho los ojos antes de cubrirse la cara, haciéndose bola con la cola golpeando el pasto alegremente. Louis simplemente se acurrucó con él, y siguió rascándole la oreja. Eventualmente, Legosi habló a través de las manos, con la voz queda. "Haru dijo que me amaba también."

Sorprendentemente, Louis no sintió nada ante la mención de la coneja. "Bueno, esque eres muy fácil de amar." Retiró la mano de su oreja y envolvió la sección media de Legosi con ambos brazos, jalándolo más cerca de sí, recargando su mentón en su hombro.

Pasaron los minutos con ambos en esa posición a pesar del calor. Louis escuchó a algunos ciclistas pasar en un punto, pero no se molestó en ver si los notaron en el suelo. Eventualmente, Legosi se incorporó, y un sorprendido 'oh' salió de sus labios. Se liberó del agarre del ciervo y se giró hasta quedar boca arriba, sosteniendo algo entre las manos.

Louis arrugó la cara un poco. "Tienes un insecto, ¿cierto?"

Legosi no dijo nada, desenredando los dedos para revelar un escarabajo, largo y con el armazón fragmentado en secciones, boca arriba.

"Un insecto muerto. Que manera de matar el ambiente, Legosi."

"Es un escarabajo tronador. Fingen estar muertos como mecanismo de defensa."

Louis se mordió el labio. "Ya, ¿entonces por qué se llama escarabajo tronador?"

Legosi miró a Louis con un poco de malicia en el rostro. Louis miró al insecto, que de la nada extendió su cuerpo segmentado en la palma de Legosi, provocando que saltase con un sonoro _click._

"¡Ah! ¡Diablos!"

Legosi soltó una risita divertida por la reacción de Louis, mientras Louis resoplaba y le daba otro trago al agua. "Al menos no era un payaso, ¿no?", preguntó Legosi después de terminar de reír por lo bajo.

Louis colocó su botella de agua en el suelo, suspirando mientras se ponía de pie, sacudiendo la tierra de sus pantalones. Bajó la mirada hacia Legosi, que mostraba su sonrisa usual. Louis se volteó, como si fuera a sacar algo más de su mochila, pero en lugar de eso se giró rápidamente, tacleando a Legosi y aprisionándolo con su torso, sus rostros sólo a un par de centímetros de distancia. "No puedes simplemente hacer algo como eso y salirte con la tuya, ¿sabes?"

Legosi apartó la mirada, sonriendo avergonzado. "Yo no lo hice, fue el escarabajo."

"Te crees muy listo, ¿eh?" Louis descendió, atrayendo el rostro de Legosi al suyo, irrumpiendo dentro de su boca con la lengua. El olor de tierra y sudor lo mareó mientras se besaban en el césped, Louis aplicando el castigo con gran éxito. Había algo exhilarante acerca de tener al gran lobo debajo de él a su completa merced. Se preguntó por un efímero instante si así era como Legosi se sintió en Año Nuevo.

Eventualmente, ambos recogieron sus cosas y se encaminaron de nuevo, la cola de Legosi agitándose durante todo el camino.

…

Ya era bien entrada la tarde, cuando la estamina abandonó por completo el cuerpo de Louis. Legosi se cambió al asiendo de adelante para seguir pedaleando mientras Louis iba detrás descansando. Aparentemente sin esfuerzo, Legosi fue capaz de llevarlos hasta el final de ese camino, que conducía a un sendero más estrecho. Legosi desmontó, incitando a Louis a hacer lo mismo. "Podemos acampar aquí."

"Oh cierto… acampar." A pesar de estar acarreando las cosas, el tema abandonó la mente de Louis por completo durante el camino. Ambos rodaron la bicicleta siguiendo el pequeño sendero mientras el bosque se espesaba a su alrededor. Louis mató a un mosquito que tenía en el cuello, maldiciendo el hecho de que olvidaran comprar repelente. El camino marcaba curvas por entre los árboles y se abría a un claro en el bosque, mucho más grande que en el que habían estado algunas horas antes. Aseguraron la bicicleta a uno de los árboles.

"Ya estamos. Podemos armar la tienda aquí." Legosi deslizó la mochila de su hombro y la tiró al suelo, abriendo la cremallera y sacando la antes mencionada tienda. Las instrucciones cayeron, y Legosi se apresuró a levantarlas. "Tú solo siéntate ahí y descansa, senpai. Yo me encargo de esto."

"Uh huh." Louis se recostó contra un árbol, quitándose la prótesis y preparándose para un espectáculo divertido. Legosi extendió las instrucciones en el suelo, sólo para que el viento se las llevase. Después de que esto pasara un par de veces, finalmente las sostuvo con algunas rocas. Esto sólo pareció ayudar un poco, ya que el lobo miraba a las estacas y cuerdas confundido. Louis ofreció su ayuda pero Legosi insistió en que podía hacerlo él mismo. Diez minutos después Louis se acercó para darle una mano, y bajo sus instrucciones se las arreglaron para tenerla lista. Llevaron sus cosas adentro y se sentaron, permitiéndose descansar finalmente. Comieron un poco en silencio. Y cuando terminaron, Legosi salió de la tienda, volviéndose para esperar por Louis, pero en lugar de seguir al lobo cerró la cremallera de la entrada.

"¿Qué estás haciendo, senpai? Vamos a dar una vuelta."

Louis cruzó los brazos y agitó la cabeza. "Me quedaré donde no hay insectos por el resto de la noche, muchas gracias."

Legosi rodó los ojos. "De acuerdo, entonces. Encenderé una fogata."

"¿Por qué? No tenemos nada para cocinar. Además, acabamos de comer."

"Bueno, es sólo lo que se hace en los campamentos. Incluso hay un lugar para encender fogatas." Legosi apuntó a un montículo de cenizas no muy lejos de la tienda.

Louis resopló. "Bien. Pero me quedo aquí."

"No si te arrastro fuera." Legosi le dirigió una sonrisa, mostrando algunos dientes. Dejando ver esta faceta traviesa suya de nuevo. Louis lo consideraba un logro personal cada vez que podía sacar este lado suyo. Su respuesta fue una mirada que tenía todas las de decir 'quiero ver que lo intentes'.

La luz del sol se apagaba cada vez más mientras Legosi recogía algo de leña, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para observar a algún insecto que saliera a la vista. En un par de minutos, ya tenía un montón considerable. Se sacudió la tierra de la camisa sudada y fue de vuelta a la tienda, inclinándose hacia Louis. "¿Tienes un encendedor?"

"Hmm. Oh, sí… espera." Louis buscó en su bolsillo y lo sacó antes de quitarle la tapa para pasárselo a Legosi. Sin mucha sorpresa, Legosi aprovechó esta oportunidad para estirarse un poco y tomar a Louis con gentileza. Louis no se resistió mientras Legosi lo alzaba un poco, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cintura, causando que sus labios colgaran de una panera graciosa y patética. Dejó al ciervo en el suelo cerca de la pila de leña antes de ponerse en cuclillas para proceder a encender la fogata.

"¿Cuándo aprendiste a encender una fogata?", preguntó Louis.

"Mi abuelo me enseñó." Una vez que Legosi logró encender el fuego, se sentó y devolvió el encendedor a Louis. "Ya no fumas más."

Las orejas de Louis se agitaron, dándose cuenta de lo que Legosi acababa de decir. "Tienes razón."

Se quedaron ahí sentados, recostados uno contra el otro en la calidez del brillo de la fogata. "¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando el verano termine?" La pregunta de Louis parecía estar dirigida a nadie.

"No lo sé.", fue la respuesta a la nebulosa pregunta. Pasó otro momento antes de que volviera a hablar. "Soy realmente feliz cuando estoy contigo, senpai." Su cola comenzó a agitarse mientras Louis se giraba hacia él, incapaz de pensar una respuesta, pero Legosi siguió hablando en lugar de dejarlo hacerlo. "Mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez que estaba contigo, y aún lo hace. No sabía lo que significaba entonces, y ahora probablemente es por una razón muy diferente, pero…" Legosi se rascó el cuello. "Uh, no sé a dónde quería llegar con eso. Lo siento."

Louis tomó la mano de Legosi, apretándola un poco mientras el silencio los envolvía una vez más. El frío del viento hizo que inconscientemente se presionaran más cerca, mientras terminaba de anochecer. Legosi de repente se levantó, yendo hasta la tienda y regresando con la bolsa de dormir y las almohadas. Louis agitó la cabeza. "Ooho no. Vamos a dormir dentro."

Legosi asintió. "Sí, lo sé. Sólo pensé que podríamos ver salir las estrellas sin ensuciarnos de tierra."

"Oh." Era una muy buena idea, de hecho. Legosi extendió la bolsa de dormir y se deslizó dentro, colocando la almohada debajo de su cabeza. Dejó la parte de la cremallera abierta, invitando a Louis a entrar.

Louis estaba agradecido por el descenso de la temperatura una vez que se recostó junto a Legosi, mientras su calor corporal quedaba atrapado dentro de la bolsa y lo sobrecogía. Casi no podían estar hombro con hombro sin que Louis tuviera que deslizarse fuera de la bosa, así que Legosi levantó a Louis para que se recostara en su pecho, y colocó su cabeza precariamente entre sus astas. A pesar de ser una gran fuente de orgullo para los ciervos, Louis había repasado la idea de cortarlos en los últimos días.

"No vayas a morderlos esta vez.", advirtió Louis juguetonamente. La respuesta de Legosi fue una especie de risa mezclada con un suspiro. Antes de que Louis lo supiera, había comenzado a anidarse a si mismo en el Cuerpo de Louis. No estaba seguro de qué hacer con sus manos hasta que Legosi tomó ambas manos en las suyas.

Una estrella pronto apareció en el cielo, seguida por otra, luego dos más, luego siete, luego tantas que ya no podían contarse. Louis estaba sorprendido por el inmenso número de ellas. Legosi pareció sentirlo. "El cielo es muy claro aquí arriba, que puedes ver casi todo." Su pecho se infló un poco mientras inhalaba profundamente, dejándolo salir despacio. "Jack me dijo algo en lo que realmente nunca pensé hasta venir aquí juntos. La luz de muchas de estas estrellas tiene millones de años. Algunas incluso más."

Louis rió un poco. "Y algunas menos. ¿Sabes dónde está la estrella más cercana?"

"No. ¿Tú sí?"

"Lo hice, alguna vez…" Louis usó la mano de Legosi para frotar su cuello antes de que Legosi comenzara a hacerlo por sí mismo.

"De todos modos, creo que es realmente genial, ver hacia las estrellas y saber como mucha de su luz fue hecha cuando los dinosaurios aún estaban con vida. Y cómo los dinosaurios vieron diferentes estrellas que nosotros. Me pregunto si alguna vez lo notaron."

La profunda voz de Legosi vibraba a través de su caja torácica hasta Louis, provocando un ligero cosquilleo dentro de sus orejas. Mientras continuaban hablando, el suave barítono acompañado por el cansancio del día comenzó a hacer que Louis empezara a dormirse. Intentó mantenerse despierto para escuchar las habladurías de Legosi, pero estaba tan cómodo como para hacer algo al respecto.

Lo siguiente que Louis recordaba era sentirse frío, luego ser levantado y vuelto a bajar. La calidez regresó, y abrió los ojos un instante para ver a Legosi acostado junto a él en la tienda, con los brazos alrededor suyo. Dejó salir un suspiro contenido desde su nariz, que Louis regresó, enterrando su cara en el suave pelaje del cuello de Legosi. Sintió un toque de algo suave y caliente en su frente por un momento antes de quedarse cómodamente dormido.


	9. Siguiendo pisadas en el camino

**DISCLAIMER: **Esta historia no me pertenece, el original es de la autoría de Doopstory. (Perfil en el resumen del Fic). Me he puesto en contacto con él y me dió el permiso de publicar una traducción. Dicho esto, ¡Disfruten la lectura!

.

.

.

.

"¡Hey! ¡¿Hay alguien ahí?!"

Louis se despertó de un salto, el lobo a su lado dejó salir una tos ahogada pero siguió durmiendo. Louis miró a su alrededor, desorientado por la transición a la realidad. Las paredes de la tienda de movían un poco.

"¿Hola?" La voz era muy grave y profunda, pero firme. Louis se deslizó fuera de la bolsa de dormir y se arrastró hasta la entrada de la tienda, abriéndola y asomando la cabeza hacia la voz. Una tortuga de avanzada edad bajó lentamente la mirada hasta él.

"Ah, ¿puedo ayudarlo?" Louis se talló las lagañas de los ojos. Estaba demasiado cansado y confundido como para molestarse ante la intrusión.

"¿Tú hiciste esa fogata?" El extraño señaló a lo que quedaba de la fogata de la noche anterior, que aún seguía desmoronándose. Louis se pasó las manos por la cara, bajando sus párpados mientras soltaba un gruñido.

"No, la hizo él." Louis apuntó sobre su hombro a Legosi quien se había quitado la parte superior de la bolsa de dormir, durmiendo ruidosamente de lado. Louis se arrastró fuera mientras tomaba una de las botellas de agua. Caminó de rodillas hasta la fogata y la vació. "Disculpe por eso. ¿Trabaja para el parque?"

La tortuga dejó salir una carcajada genuina. "Oh Dios, no. Sólo pasa que vivo cerca de aquí, y alcancé a ver algo de humo en mitad de mi caminata matutina." Estiró su largo cuello hacia abajo, mirando dentro de la tienda. "Tendrás que enseñarle a tu amigo como apagar una fogata correctamente cuando despierte."

Louis volvió un momento dentro de la tienda, alcanzando su prótesis, a lo que la tortuga extrañamente no puso demasiada atención. "Creo que sí sabe, es sólo que estábamos demasiado cansados por la subida ayer."

"Oh claro, el lugar de renta de bicicletas. Muchos animales suben aquí para acampar, pero creo que nunca vi a un carnívoro y un herbívoro por su cuenta. Ustedes dos deben compartir un lazo muy fuerte."

Louis tragó duro, pesando las posibilidades a velocidad de la luz. Su corazón latía frenético mientras soltaba, "Es mi novio." Tan pronto lo dijo sonrió. Era la primeta vez que lo decía en voz alta, o que lo notara. Incluso si sólo fuese por un corto lapso de tiempo, Legosi era su novio. Encajaba. Se sentía correcto.

Louis salió de su estupor cuando recordó que tenía que tentar la reacción del extraño. El viejo hombre se miraba un poco sorprendido, pero pronto sus ojos brillaron y una ancha sonrisa se formó en su arrugado rostro. "¡Claro! Esta montaña es perfecta para escapar de la acechante mirada de la sociedad. Es por eso que vivo aquí arriba." Se giró despacio y apuntó a un camino que Louis no había notado antes. "Mi casa está siguiendo ese camino. Bastante cerca, de hecho, pero los árboles la camuflan bien. Tu novio y tú deberían hacerme una visita antes de irse. To tienen que hacerlo, claro, pero se está bastante solo acá arriba. Además, creo que tenemos algo en común sobre lo que puede que quieran hablar." Acentuó la última parte con un guiño, atrayendo el interés de Louis de inmediato.

"Lo hablaré con Legosi cuando despierte. Ah, hum... soy Louis, por cierto. Y ese de ahí es Legosi."

La tortuga lentamente ofreció su mano. "Llámame Percy." Louis estrechó la mano de la tortuga. Percy la soltó y se volvió despacio, avanzando hacia el camino de vuelta a su casa. "Los veré a ambos después. O no." Louis observó el largo caparazón en su espalda desaparecer gradualmente en el bosque, pensando a profundidad.

…

"¿Estás seguro de que este es el camino que te indicó el anciano?" Legosi se mordió el dedo casualmente mientras miraba alrededor, con las orejas estiradas por si había alguna señal del lugar al que deberían ir.

"Afirmativo. No podrías como… ¿olerlo?"

Legosi agitó la cabeza. "Necesitaría tener algo que seguir. Justo ahora todos los aromas del bosque están mezclados."

Louis suspiró. Le había contado a Legosi sobre Percy una vez que despertó después de una hora. Legosi pareció no tener objeción alguna en partir casi de inmediato, lo que era totalmente predecible debido a su naturaleza de confiar. Louis sólo esperó que algún día no le pasara nada debido a eso.

"Bueno, dijo que el bosque lo escondía un poco. Sólo tenemos que buscar por hierba crecida y-" Louis divisó lo que parecía una estructura construida por animales a través de dos arbustos. "Oh, creo que lo encontré."

Legosi lo siguió de cerca mientras Louis partía el follaje, revelando una pequeña cabaña de ladrillo rodeada por árboles de todos lados menos uno, lo que dejaba ver el enorme panorama del terreno que se extendía debajo. Caminaron por los viejos y crujientes escalones de la entrada, en donde había algunos muebles, algunos de los cuales tenían musgo creciendo sobre ellos. Una luz podía ser vista dentro. Louis caminó hasta la puerta y usó la elaborada argolla para llamar.

Algo rechinó adentro, seguido de pesados pasos, que dieron lugar a la puerta abriéndose. El puntiagudo rostro de Percy asomó por la puerta. Su mirada pasó de Louis a Legosi y viceversa, antes de reír cariñosamente. "Ah, ¡chicos! Me alegro de que decidieran venir, pasen." La tortuga se adentró en la casa, ambos invitados pisándole los talones. Se encontraron en un pequeño recibidor, donde se quitaron los zapatos. La mayor parte de la casa parecía abierta, con la sala de estar y la cocina a la vista. Percy fue hasta la cocina. "Pónganse cómodos. Traeré algo de comida."

Louis caminó hacia la sala de estar, sintiendo a Legosi cerca detrás de él. Louis lo tomó de la mano mientras exploraban el interior. Había baratijas en casi todas las superficies, acumulando telarañas. Había también multitud de fotos, todas enmarcadas y libres de polvo. La mayoría parecían ser de Percy y un águila dorada macho. Legosi tomó una, mirándola con los ojos abiertos. Louis intentó echar un vistazo antes de que Legosi la volteara en su dirección. Era una foto de los dos animales sentados en una banca, ambos con un brazo sobre el hombro del otro, frotando los picos. La foto estaba en blanco y negro, y se veían mucho más jóvenes que en las demás fotografías. Legosi la devolvió a su lugar, jalando a Louis rápidamente mientras exploraban el resto de la habitación. El único medio de entretenimiento apareció en forma de un viejo televisor CRT, que se encontraba cubierta de polvo. Eventualmente, los dos decidieron que ya habían husmeado suficiente y se sentaron en el sillón juntos. Parecieron hundirse más de lo que deberían.

Percy pronto apareció desde la cocina, sosteniendo una bandeja con algo de té y panecitos. También le faltaba la cabeza. Sin embargo, su voz opacada salió de donde se suponía que debía estar. "Tengo la comida, pero parece que dejé mi cabeza en la cocina. ¿Les importaría ayudarme a encontrarla?"

Louis rodó los ojos y miró a la vieja tortuga, mientras la expresión de Legosi pasó de preocupada a curiosa. Percy sacó la cabeza de su caparazón, rindiéndose de la actuación. "Heh, público difícil.", murmuró, ajustándose el cuello de la camisa. Colocó la bandeja en la mesita de café frente a los dos invitados mientras tomaba asiento en una pesada mecedora, con capas y capas de edredones apilados encima.

Legosi tomó una taza de té, la olfateó, y le dio un pequeño lengüetazo. Hizo una pequeña mueca antes de tomar un sorbo educado. Louis rio mientras tomaba el endulzante de la bandeja y se lo ofrecía. Louis tomó la suya sin él. Entonces dirigió su atención a su anfitrión. "Entonces, ¿para qué nos invitaste?"

Percy terminó su sorbo de té y habló. "Te lo dije antes, se está muy solo aquí arriba y un viejo como yo necesita compañía."

Louis apretó los labios. "Sí, pero hay más."

"Cierto." El semblante de Percy se volvió más serio. "Pensé que quizás podrían necesitar un sabio consejo de alguien con experiencia en...", apuntó hacia ellos con la mirada, "…relaciones consideradas inapropiadas por la sociedad."

Louis se movió más cerca de Legosi, y sus orejas se agitaron mientras preguntó. "¿Se refiere a usted y el halcón en las fotos?"

Percy asintió con calma. "Ese es el viejo Harv, que en paz descanse. Han sido cinco años sin él, ya."

Legosi dobló las orejas. "Lo siento." Louis se acomodó más cerca de Legosi, entrelazando los brazos.

"Oh, no pasa nada. Tuvo una vida plena y feliz. Sólo es mi culpa por ser una tortuga. Lo crean o no, aún me quedan unos cincuenta años como mucho."

"¡De verdad!" Soltó Legosi, y Louis rio ante su carencia de conocimiento en biología básica cuando se trataba de otros animales.

Percy sonrió. "Sólo tengo 106 años, ¡Estoy en la cúspide de mi vida!"

Legosi continuó mirándolo asombrado mientras Louis hablaba. "Entonces, ¿vive aquí totalmente solo? ¿Tiene contacto alguno con el mundo exterior?"

"Oh sí. La sobrina de Harv vuela aquí ocasionalmente con cosas como gasolina para el generador, pero yo también cultivo mucha de mi comida aquí."

Louis asintió, entrelazando su mano con la de Legosi. "¿Cómo se conocieron usted y Harv?", preguntó el lobo.

Percy se recostó, mirando al espacio con nostalgia. "Tiró su almuerzo sobre mí."

"¿Eh?" Las reacciones de Louis y Legosi fueron iguales, hasta la expresión, haciendo que Percy dejara salir una risa cariñosa antes de seguir.

El viejo reptil les contó como Harv había perdido agarre en la bolsa de comida que estaba cargando mientras volaba sobre él, y pronto aterrizó para disculparse profundamente y ayudarlo a limpiarse. Terminaron hablando, y decidieron reunirse en el mismo sitio al día siguiente, y eso dio lugar a más quedadas. Fue un par de meses después cuando descubrieron lo que sentían por el otro.

Mientras Percy continuaba, Louis había logrado efectivamente hacer un pretzel con sus extremidades, su mano descansando suavemente en la cabeza de Legosi, rascando y acariciando suavemente mientras dicha cabeza fue deslizándose poco a poco hasta su hombro.

La historia continuó, y Percy les dijo cómo tenían que esconder su relación de todos sus conocidos, así como encontrar una comunidad en la que fuesen aceptados. Reiteró en la dificultad para encontrar animales que apoyaran las relaciones interespeciales al igual que homosexuales, pero agradecidamente encontraron un grupo de animales a los que podían abrirse completamente. Viajaron juntos por años, formando parte activista y encontrando la manera de vivir de cualquier manera que podían. Eventualmente, compraron la propiedad en la que estaban ahora mismo, y construyeron la casa desde los cimientos.

Para el final de la historia, Legosi prácticamente estaba acostado sobre Louis, perdido en el mar de caricias que le estaba dando. Percy rio. "Está bien tórtolos, ¿siquiera escucharon lo que les dije?"

Legosi se estiró y bostezó mientras Louis doblaba los brazos a través de la espalda de su novio antes de responder, "Yo sí."

Percy siguió recostado en su mecedora, dándole un sorbo a su té. "Bueno, ¿qué tal si me cuentan su historia?"

Legosi se incorporó hasta sentarse de nuevo, frotándose los ojos. "Bueno, nos conocimos en preparatoria. Ambos íbamos en el club de teatro juntos."

"Más o menos lo odiaba a muerte." Louis sonrió, pero no pudo ocultar la tristeza en su voz. Rascó detrás de la oreja de Legosi a manera de disculpa de nuevo.

"Yo no lo odiaba." Intervino Legosi, sonriendo a Louis de vuelta.

"Y, ¿cómo con todo eso terminaron juntos?" Percy cruzó sus largas piernas y descansó los codos en su rodilla, levantando la cabeza.

Louis estaba por hablar, pero sorpresivamente Legosi le ganó en hacerlo. "Beno, pasamos muchas dificultades juntos, y terminamos dándonos cuenta de cómo nos sentíamos mutuamente." Gesticuló con las manos mientras hablaba, y Louis se sorprendió del tacto con el que manejó el tema. Había pensado que mencionaría el Shishigumi y el asunto de su pierna. Ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera había mencionado a Haru.

"Ya veo." La vieja tortuga se acomodó un poco. "No tienen que contestarme esto, pero se los preguntaré de todos modos." Se aclaró la garganta. "¿Quiénes lo saben?"

Legosi continuó gesticulando mientras Louis respondía. "Dos de nuestras amigas. Ellas estás en una situación similar a nosotros." Louis se preguntó si Legosi no sacaría el tema de que habían estado saliendo con ellas previamente, él tampoco lo haría.

"Creo…", Legosi levantó la mirada de sus manos, "…si le dijera a mis amigos del viejo dormitorio, no les importaría."

Louis imaginó a su padre descubriendo su relación y la sensación resultante en su estómago lo mantuvo de hablar. Era asombroso cómo algo como eso podía causar tal reacción en alguien que solía ser el líder de la mafia en el mercado.

"No hay necesidad de decirle a nadie, por supuesto. Su seguridad es lo principal y lo más importante. Sólo es una sensación incómoda tener que ocultar el hecho de que amas a alguien al mundo." Percy miró a sus manos, la melancolía clara en su voz. Alzó la vista de nuevo, entornando los ojos. "Sólo recuerden, incluso cuando sientan que no hay esperanza, y que el mundo entero está en su contra, hay un lugar ahí fuera para ustedes. Incluso si tienen que construirlo ustedes mismos."

Con eso, Percy se levantó y se llevó la bandeja vacía de vuelta a la cocina. Mientras Louis lo veía alejarse, Legosi lo envolvió con un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y lo atrajo hacia sí. No dijo nada, simplemente le sonrió con dulzura. Sus ojos parecían brillar, y Louis recordó por qué se enamoró de él una vez más. Se sentía como todo podría salir bien.

Se quedaron ahí otro rato mientras Percy les contaba historias sobre algunos objetos de la casa. Legosi no dejó ir a Louis en todo el rato, y siguió manteniéndolo cerca mientras se despedían y se retiraban, caminando por el pequeño sendero hasta el campamento.

Louis miró a su acompañante. "¿Quieres dar otra vuelta por ahí o recogemos para irnos?"

Legosi se encogió de hombros, con esa sonrisa aún en el rostro. "Lo que tú quieras hacer."

"Bueno, creo que he tenido suficiente de la naturaleza por al menos un par de semanas. Siéndote honesto, sólo quiero volver a casa y ver películas contigo."

Louis pudo sentir la cola de Legosi agitándose detrás de ellos. "Eso está bien para mí."

El camino se ensanchó de nuevo, y el sitio con la tienda saltó a la vista. Louis intentó liberarse de Legosi, pero éste mantuvo el agarre.

"Louis-senpai…"

Louis ladeó la cabeza hacia Legosi. "¿Qué pasa?"

Legosi apartó la mirada. "Yo, ah… También te amo. Disculpa por no decírtelo ayer cuando me lo dijiste."

Louis pudo sentirse hervir hasta las orejas mientras empujaba a Legosi suavemente. "No es algo de lo que tengas que disculparte, tonto."

Finalmente, Legosi lo soltó, y ambos desmantelaron el campamento mientras Louis buscaba en su memoria sin resultados, por alguna otra vez en la que alguien le dijese que lo amaba.


	10. Cruce de caminos

**DISCLAIMER: **Esta historia no me pertenece, el original es de la autoría de Doopstory. (Perfil en el resumen del Fic). Me he puesto en contacto con él y me dió el permiso de publicar una traducción. Dicho esto, ¡Disfruten la lectura!

.

.

.

.

Louis estaba atrapado en una jaula muy familiar. No estaba seguro de cómo había regresado ahí, pero era innegable que ahí estaba. Miró abajo a su pierna derecha, que inexplicablemente era de carne, huero y pelaje. De alguna manera tuvo que haberle vuelto a crecer.

Louis miró alrededor, incapaz de levantarse. Estaba sentado. En las celdas contiguas podía ver amigos y animales que conocía de Cherryton. Juno y Haru llegaron a su mente. Él intentó llamarlas, pero sólo pudo producir un grito incoherente. Cierto. Él no sabía hablar. Podía pensar las palabras, pero no decirlas. De todos modos continuó gritando, hasta que su garganta se quebró y su voz se volvió ronca. No había nada que pudiese hacer más que ver a los animales a cargo llevarse a sus amigos uno por uno a su perdición.

Ellos vinieron por él no mucho después. Intentó luchar, gritar, correr, pero nada funcionaba. Las figuras sombrías lo arrastraron hacia una puerta abierta y lo aventaron dentro, donde cayó en la oscuridad. Oscuridad, y repentina calidez. Algo suave y esponjoso.

Louis abrió los ojos, ahuyentando la oscuridad a su alrededor y revelando a un Legosi dormido, a quién Louis abrazaba con fuerza, sus torsos desnudos presionados junto. Movió su cara hasta la de Legosi para plantarle un suave beso en los labios.

Legosi suspiró adormilado, abriendo los ojos uno después del otro. Louis pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa desde la pobre iluminación de la mañana temprana. "Hey, ¿qué pasa?", susurró Legosi.

"Mal sueño."

"¿Quieres hablar de eso?"

Louis acarició el hombro de Legosi con el hocico. "Mi niñez en el mercado."

Legosi frotaba su espalda en círculos. "¿Sueñas mucho con eso?"

"Supongo." Louis se dejó llevar aún más por la calidez de su novio.

Legosi dejó de frotarlo. "¿Estás seguro de que el lugar ya no existe?"

"Ya no existe.", mintió Louis, "Además, no te quiero yendo y lastimándote o haciendo que te maten. ¿Entiendes?"

Legosi cerró los ojos. "Entiendo."

"Más te vale.", murmuró Louis, acercándose para otro beso.

…

"Creo que ya hemos estado en todas las tiendas. Dos veces."

Louis miró a Legosi. "Bueno, ¿no te gusta sólo caminar y relajarte?"

Legosi se sonrojó, apretando la mano de Louis más fuerte. "Supongo."

Habían estado caminando tomados de la mano por el centro comercial durante algunas horas, y rápidamente notaron que la apariencia intimidante de Legosi disuadía a cualquier animal que pudiera querer meterse con ellos.

Bueno, _intimidante_ con un montón de comillas alrededor, pensó Louis mientras observaba a Legosi olfatear su muñeca donde había recibido una muestra de colonia.

De la nada, hubo un estridente gruñido.

"Uh oh. Alguien tiene hambre." Louis dio palmadas al estómago del lobo.

"Bueno, el comedor es el único lugar al que aún no hemos ido."

Siguieron el olor hasta el concurrido comedor, escogiendo pizza como almuerzo. Louis tomó una rebanada con muchos vegetales en ella, mientras Legosi simplemente tomó una con sólo el queso. Anduvieron entre la multitud buscando un lugar para sentarse.

"Oh, ¡Louis! ¡Legosi! ¡Yujuuuuuuu!"

Ambos voltearon, revelando a Juno de pie agitando los brazos hacia ellos, con Haru sentada a su lado.

Los chicos se sentaron del otro lado de su mesa mientras Haru se reía de Juno. "¿Qué diablos fue eso? Sonaste como una señora vieja."

"Bueno, si no llamaba su atención te apuesto que nunca nos hubieran notado."

"Probablemente." Louis dio un mordisco a su pizza dándole una mirada rebelde a Legosi. Para su sorpresa, el lobo se mantuvo tan compuesto y animado como había estado todo el día.

"¿Cómo han estado?" Meneó la cola despreocupado mientras mordía su rebanada, llevándose todo el queso en el proceso.

"Oh, ya sabes, sólo disfrutando del verano. Juno y yo de hecho comenzamos a vender brazaletes y cosas online." Haru y ella mostraron sus muñecas, revelando un amplio surtido de cuentas y brazaletes.

"Wow." Legosi tomó ambas manos con suavidad para examinar más de cerca. "Son muy bonitas. ¡Les compro una!"

"¿Cuál quieres?" Ambas alzaron las muñecas, aún cuando las únicas que le quedarían eran las que Juno tenía puestas.

Después de revisarlas, tocó una rosa y verde con su garra. "Esta me gusta, ¿cuánto cuesta?"

Las chicas se miraron antes de soltar una risita. "¿Enserio crees que te vamos a cobrar? Puedes quedártela." Haru se puso de pie en la silla para hacer un gesto juguetón con la mano.

"No, no estaría bien… Puedo pagarla." Louis rio ante la insistencia.

Juno se quitó el brazalete y lo ató a la muñeca de Legosi. "Nop. ¡Es tuyo!" Se giró hacia Louis. "Ahora escoge tú."

Louis apoyó la cabeza en su mano antes de decidirlo rápido. "Una que combine con el suyo."

Juno se quitó un brazalete idéntico al de Legosi y lo deslizó hacia Louis. Ambos se los pusieron, juntando los brazos para compararlos.

"Oh por diooooooooos, ¡se ven tan lindos!.", chilló Juno, cubriendo un poco a Haru mientras la mecía de atrás hacia adelante.

"Realmente lo hacen.", estuvo de acuerdo Haru, engullendo su ensalada a pesar de la enorme carnívora colgada de ella. "Parece que estás mucho mejor desde la última vez que hablamos, Legosi. Me alegra saber que está funcionando para ti."

"Oh, sí. He estado quedándome en casa de Louis-senpai cerca de un mes, ya. Desde que me suspendieron del trabajo debido a mi depresión, pero hemos llegado a conocernos bastante bien, y fuimos a la feria y de campamento y muchas otras cosas. Hoy es nuestro último día juntos antes de que tenga que regresar a clases, y yo comenzaré a trabajar de nuevo pronto también." Legosi continuó hablando apresuradamente, provocando que Louis se sonrojase un poco mientras terminaba de comer.

Haru mostró una gran y genuina sonrisa una vez que Legosi hubo terminado. "Sabía que ustedes dos estarían bien juntos."

"¿Y qué hay de ustedes?" Louis tomó de su bebida. "¿Además de convertirse en empresarias del internet?"

"Lo mismo que ustedes, chicos. Salimos juntas cuando podemos." Haru se empujó más cerca de Juno para enfatizar.

Las orejas de Juno se levantaron. "Oh, ¡hemos estado haciendo algo de karaoke también!" Dio un manotazo en la meza emocionada. "¡Deberíamos ir después de almorzar! Será divertido."

Las orejas de los chicos bajaron al mismo tiempo, haciendo a Haru reír.

Juno infló las mejillas. "Vaaaamos chicos, será divertido."

"Para ustedes, quizás." Louis cerró los ojos y tomó otro bocado de pizza.

"Bien… aguafiestas."

Los cuatro continuaron la charla después del almuerzo, y Louis pudo sentir como la tensión que no sabía que estaba manteniendo se liberaba lentamente, y básicamente se derritió cuando Legosi puso un brazo alrededor de sus hombros cuando terminaron de comer. Se levantaron para tirar su basura y siguieron a las chicas fuera del centro comercial.

"No es muy lejos de aquí, así que podemos caminar. ¡Vamos!" Juno estaba prácticamente dejando al grupo detrás, con su cola agitándose emocionada.

Haru se volvió hacia los chicos. "Siempre se pone así." Y rio, corriendo detrás de ella.

"Parece que les está yendo bien, ¿eh?" Louis le dio un suave empujón a Legosi.

"Sí."

"¿Cómo te sientes?", preguntó Louis, mordiéndose el labio.

"¿Hmm? ¿A qué te refieres?" Legosi volteó a mirarlo con los ojos abiertos y el rostro confundido.

"Ah, no es nada." Louis descansó la cabeza en el hombro de Legosi. "No te preocupes por eso."

Un par de giros y vueltas en la calle y los cuatro se encontraron fuera del lugar de karaoke. Haru y Juno entraron y consiguieron un cuarto antes de que Legosi o Louis pudieran ofrecerse a ayudar con la cuenta. La luz tenue hacía que Louis parpadeara después de estar fuera bajo el sol de la tarde. Rápidamente pasó a apenas poder mirar cuando entraron al cuarto, que tenía unas desagradables luces neón.

Juno y Haru habían rápidamente tomado asiento, tomando el control en la mesa entre dos cojines rosa. Legosi y Louis se sentaron al otro lado de ellas, acomodándose un poco en el material primero.

"Bien, vamos a mostrarles la canción en la que hemos estado trabajando." Juno deslizaba la lista de canciones, siluetas de animales en conjunto al colorido fondo de la pantalla.

"Oh. ¿Cuándo liberan el álbum?" Louis descansó sus codos en las rodillas, apoyando la cabeza en ellas mientras Legosi imitaba la postura.

"En noviembre.", contestó Haru, inexpresiva.

"¿QUÉ?" Legosi saltó, casi golpeando a Louis. Juno y Haru rieron.

"¡Sólo bromeo!"

"B-bueno quien sabe que cosas pudieron haber estado haciendo todo este tiempo." Legosi volvió a sentarse, rascándose el cuello.

"Ugh, ¿la movieron?" El cursor en la pantalla llegó al principio de la lista de nuevo. Juno mantuvo el dedo presionado y buscó entre todos los títulos a la velocidad de la luz.

Haru se cubrió la cara. "Te lo juro, siempre la buscas en la lista larga pero nunca la encuentras."

"¡Aquí está!"

Haru tomó el control, a lo que Juno se rindió fácilmente. La coneja fue hasta la barra de búsqueda y escribió el nombre de la canción, encontrándola al instante. Se apartó del sillón y tomó un micrófono, estirando una mano a Juno para ayudarla a pesar de su tamaño.

Louis reconoció el nombre de la canción. Era el tema de un anime popular de hace algunos años. Solía ser el número uno en las listas. Legosi y él se giraron atentamente hacia las chicas, quienes estaban de pie juntas, ni siquiera miraron a la pantalla cuando la canción empezó."

Louis nunca las había escuchado cantar antes, así que estaba definitivamente sorprendido de darse cuenta de que no eran terribles. Sus voces armonizaban muy bien juntas y eran afinadas. Louis de hecho sorprendió un escalofrío en su espalda durante el coro. La expresión de Legosi fue la misma durante toda la canción, con la boca abierta. Cuando finalizó la canción, ambos les ofrecieron una tanda de ovaciones.

"¡Eso estuvo muy bien! ¿Cuándo aprendieron a cantar?" Parecía tomar toda la fuerza de voluntad de Legosi no empezar a saltar de emoción.

"Bueno, ¿simplemente lo hicimos?" Haru pateó el suelo avergonzada.

"Supongo que sólo somos buenas en esto, ¿eh?" Juno hizo una pose ridícula.

Las chicas regresaron a sus asientos, y Louis y Legosi intentaron hacer lo mismo antes de que Juno chasqueara los dedos y agitara su cabeza hacia ellos.

"¡Nop! Les toca."

"¿Qué? Pensé que acordamos que no teníamos que hacerlo." Louis se dejó caer en el asiento con los brazos cruzados. Legosi quedándose parado, sin saber qué hacer.

"Bueno, Legosi puede pasar."

"¿Y-yo? ¡Ni hablar!" Legosi miró rápidamente entre Louis, las chicas y la pantalla.

Haru hizo una sonrisa malvada. "Considéralo tu paga por esos brazaletes."

Una expresión de horror cruzó el rostro de Legosi. Tragó duro y dio unos pasos temblorosos hacia la pantalla. Tomó el control y buscó lentamente entre las canciones.

"Uhh, ¿cuál debería poner?" La altura de Legosi bloqueaba la vista de todos de la pantalla.

"Una canción que te sepas, de preferencia.", ofreció Haru mientras balanceaba las piernas perezosamente.

Legosi volteó a verla, rascándose la mejilla, y volviendo a mirar a la pantalla. "Uh-huh."

El grupo permaneció sentado mientras Legosi decidía. Juno y Haru comenzaron a discutir algo en voz baja, sacando sus celulares y buscando fotos. Haru se inclinó y pellizcó la mejilla de Juno, y el pecho de Louis se hinchó. Se preguntó si Legosi y él se veían así de lindos juntos también.

Mientras nadie ponía atención, Legosi había seleccionado una canción y sólo se dieron cuenta cuando empezó a sonar. Todos se enderezaron expectantes.

Legosi estaba parado más cerca de lo que debería a la pantalla, y murmuró en el micrófono mientras la letra aparecía. El grupo agudizó los oídos para intentar escuchar algo, pero no lo lograron. Louis ni siquiera reconocía la canción, pero sonaba vieja. La voz de Legosi se alzó más durante el coro. Su tono profundo pudiera haber sonado bien si tan solo estuviese afinado. Contrastaba completamente con el ritmo animado de la canción también. Louis se estremeció en una nota alta. Haru y Juno se quedaron de piedra durante la penosa experiencia. Y finalmente la canción terminó. Legosi se volvió despacio y dejó el micrófono en la mesa antes de dejarse caer apresuradamente junto a Louis y enterrar su rostro en su pecho.

"Estuvo horrible.", gruñó desde la camisa de Louis. Éste frotó la espalda de Legosi con ambas manos.

"Bueno, no estuvo mal para tu primera vez.", dijo Juno enérgicamente.

"Sí.", intervino Haru. "Tampoco es el fin del mundo."

Legosi emergió de su refugio en el ciervo. "De todos modos fue muy malo."

"Sí, pero está bien." Louis presionó sus labios en la frente de Legosi. "Aún así lo hiciste y estoy orgulloso de ti."

"He estado en peleas menos aterradoras que esto."

Haru y Juno se les quedaron viendo mientras se abrazaban. Louis captó sus miradas e inclinó la cabeza. "¿Qué?"

"Te toca a ti ahora." Haru se inclinó para tomar el micrófono y pasárselo a Louis, quien arrugó la cara.

Legosi miraba a Louis con una sonrisa torcida. "Si tuve que hacerlo, tú también."

"Bien, bien." Louis se desenganchó de Legosi y sostuvo el micrófono, marchando hacia la pantalla con el control remoto. Pensó por un segundo antes de ir a la barra de búsqueda y escribir una canción de uno de sus musicales favoritos. Sonrió un poco al ver que la tenían.

Juno dio una palmada. "¡Oh, me encanta esa canción!" Los otros dos no parecieron mostrar reacción alguna, que era de esperarse. Haru no estaba tan metida en el teatro y recordó que Legosi no era fan de los musicales. Louis presionó enter y encaró a su audiencia mientras la música empezaba.

Las palabras salieron casi sin esfuerzo, y monitoreó la entonación de cada una. Cerró los ojos para concentrarse en escuchar. Siempre disfrutaba esta canción. Trataba acerca de superar la adversidad pero sin ser directos con el tema o hacer al protagonista una víctima.

Louis cerraba los ojos en cada nota alta. Se paseaba por la habitación y se movía con la música. Hacía un puño en cada sílaba mientras venían, tratando de capturar la mezcla de frustración y triunfo presentes en la canción.

Antes de darse cuenta, la canción terminó. Louis abrió los ojos y regresar a la pequeña habitación en la que había empezado. Dejó el micrófono y se sentó junto a Legosi de nuevo. Todos estaban callados.

"¿Quién sigue?" Louis se rascó la barbilla.

Haru y Juno se levantaron de golpe. "¿¡Pero que demonios, Louis!?" Justo como su canción, el grito estuvo en sincronía.

Louis saltó un poco. "¿Qué?"

"Louis-senpai, ¡eres increíble! ¡No sabía que pudieras cantar!" Legosi presionó sus manos contra el brazo de Louis, su cola golpeteando ruidosamente el material del asiento.

"Bueno, tiene tiempo que no lo hacía, pero solía cantar un poco." Se aclaró la garganta. "Aunque estoy algo oxidado."

Legosi pasó a abrazarlo de inmediato. "No digas eso… Fue increíble, senpai."

Louis lo abrazó de vuelta. "Si tu lo dices."

"Sí, puedes dejar de pretender modestia. Es muy impropio de ti." Juno le enseñó la lengua.

"Bien. Soy un gran cantante. Siempre lo he sido y siempre lo seré."

El resto de la tarde pasó con Haru y Juno al micrófono, a veces juntas, a veces en solo. Convencieron a Louis y Legosi a cantar a dueto, pero terminó con los chicos estallando en risas a mitad de la canción después de que Legosi se equivocase en la letra. Fue entonces que Louis se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que salía con tantos animales en un día entero. Bueno, animales que no pertenecían a un grupo del crimen organizado.

…

Los cuatro eventualmente se despidieron y tomaron caminos distintos. De regreso al dormitorio de Louis, ayudó a Legosi a empacar sus pertenencias, que terminaron por ser más debido a los regalos que Louis le había hecho a lo largo del mes. Una sensación agridulce flotaba en el aire, y notó a Legosi suspirar pesadamente un par de veces. Después de empacar, cenaron y se dieron un baño, antes de encontrarse abrazados en la cama, que se había vuelto tan natural a este punto como respirar. Legosi tenía el cuerpo de manera que su cabeza quedaba sobre el pecho de Louis, y Louis le daba suaves caricias.

Un pensamiento que había estado en la mente de Louis durante todo el día apareció una vez más. "Oye."

Legosi movió la cabeza para mirar a Louis. "¿Sí?"

"Pensé que estarías más inestable hoy. Ya sabes, viendo a Haru de nuevo y todo eso."

Legosi se le quedó viendo, confundido por lo que había dicho.

"¿Ya te olvidaste que prácticamente hubieras muerto por ella y te deprimiste tanto cuando terminaron que te suspendieron del trabajo?" Louis acarició su rostro con su mano libre.

Legosi agitó una oreja. "Bueno, creo que el tiempo que pasé lejos de ella me ayudó a mantener mi cabeza en orden. Aún estaba feliz de verla, y fue triste que no podría ser más cercano a ella." Suspiró lentamente y se frotó contra el pelaje del pecho de Louis. "Pero, este mes contigo ha sido como un sueño. Parte de mi no quiere que se termine. Y me alegro de que nos hiciéramos tan cercanos, senpai."

"También yo." La cara de Louis se encendió. "Entonces, ¿sabes que harás cuando esto termine?"

Legosi cerró los ojos. "No estoy seguro todavía, pero sea lo que sea que elija, quiero estar así contigo. Quiero estar así contigo para siempre."

"Oh." La familiar sensación volvió al pecho de Louis. Legosi parecía ser un experto invocándola. "Eso suena como que ya tomaste una decisión."

Legosi se encogió de hombros tímidamente, y Louis se estiró para abrazarlo. Tenía razón en que esto era como un sueño. Louis nunca hubiera pensado que este idiota inferior a él pudiese significar tanto para él.

* * *

**Nota del traductor: **Chicos! Espero que les haya gustado este mini maratón que tenía planeado por Navidad. Oficialmente quedan cinco capítulos antes de ponerme al corriente con el autor, así que probablemente las actualizaciones vayan a tardar un poco más después de eso, pero las tendré listas lo más pronto que pueda cuando salgan.  
Recuerden darle mucho amor al fic original (El link y el autor están en la descripción), denle al follow y márquenlo como favorito. Quizás así se motive a actualizar más rápido. ;3

Y pues nada, pásensela bonito con sus familias y amigos, y desde aquí les mando muchas buenas vibras y espíritu navideño. Yo creo que este fin de semana subo el siguiente capítulo (veré como me va de tiempo con lo de las fiestas, jaja).

Sin más que decir… **¡Feliz navidad!** nwn


	11. Fachada

**DISCLAIMER: **Esta historia no me pertenece, el original es de la autoría de Doopstory. (Perfil en el resumen del Fic). Me he puesto en contacto con él y me dió el permiso de publicar una traducción. Dicho esto, ¡Disfruten la lectura!

.

.

.

.

"¿Qué tal estuvieron tus vacaciones, Louis?"

La luz del sol entraba por la ventana detrás de Oguma, proyectando sombras de sus grandes astas sobre su hijo adoptivo.

"Estuvo bien." La respuesta del siglo. "¿Por qué te importa?"

Oguma rio, pero era tan forzado que parecía estar tosiendo. "Directo al grano, ya veo." Entrelazó las manos y se encorvó, mirando a Louis con una expresión fría. "Noté algunas transacciones inusuales en tu cuenta las últimas semanas."

"No es de tu incumbencia."

"Es mi dinero."

Louis estrujó la tela de sus pantalones mientras bajaba la mirada. Sentía como si su prótesis estuviera anclada en el suelo. Oguma giró el monitor en su escritorio.

"Nunca habías gastado tanto durante el verano, y definitivamente nunca en estos lugares. ¿Una compañía de renta de bicicletas? ¿Suministros de campamento? ¿Una pelota recreativa para caninos grandes?" Deslizaba la lista en la pantalla mientras Louis se rehusaba a alzar la vista. "Y lo más desconcertante de todo, el pago de renta de un mes para un asqueroso condominio junto al mercado." Se quitó los anteojos y los limpió, aún sin creer lo que estaba leyendo. "Ahora, para mí esto se ve como si alguien hubiera robado tu información, pero a juzgar por tu lenguaje corporal puedo ver que no es el caso." Empujó sus gafas a través del puente de su nariz una vez más, esperando una respuesta.

"¿Por qué no sólo le preguntas a tus espías?" Louis continuó haciendo contacto visual con la alfombra.

"No puedo monitorearte las 24 horas. Aparte de eso, los retiré cuando terminaste con esa loba. Sin embargo, puede que vuelva a ponerlos sobre ti de nuevo a menos que tengas una explicación para estas compras."

Louis se aclaró la garganta. "La mayor parte de esto fue sólo para mí. La pelota y la renta fueron para un amigo."

"¿No es la loba?"

"No." Louis enderezó su postura y finalmente alzó la vista. "Un viejo amigo de Cherryton. Estaba teniendo problemas con su trabajo, así que lo ayudé con la renta en ese mes. La pelota fue un regalo adicional."

Oguma rodó los ojos. "¿Un estudiante de Cherryton que termina en un basurero? No deberías desperdiciar dinero en basura como esa. Tienden a acostumbrarse a tener la mano extendida y te buscan sólo por tu dinero."

"¿Entonces qué soy para ti?" Louis podía sentir su sangre hirviendo, pero aún no se atrevía a delatar a Legosi.

"El hijo que va a heredar mi compañía. Totalmente distinto."

Louis bufó. "Bien. Sólo fue esa ocasión. Su situación laboral es estable ahora."

"Ya veo."

El teléfono de Louis comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo, el zumbido mecánico resonando en la silenciosa oficina.

"Deberías atender esa llamada." Oguma hizo una mueca.

"Pueden dejar un mensaje."

"Contesta el teléfono."

Louis sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo temblando, rezando por que fuese un número desconocido. En su lugar, fue recibido por la imagen de Legosi con la que lo identificaba entre sus contactos: una foto que le había hecho en un restaurante con la boca llena de comida. En cualquier otra situación hubiera reído al verla.

¿Por qué lo estaba llamando? Él nunca llamaba.

"Es sólo un, eh…" Louis alzó la mirada, viendo que Oguma se había levantado del asiento y ahora estaba de pie cerca de él. No había manera en la que pudiera pretender que era un vendedor como estaba a punto de hacer. Aceptó la llamada.

"H-hey."

"¡Hola, senpai!", respondió la alegre voz de Legosi.

"Hey, ¿qué pasa?" Louis intentó con todas sus fuerzas esconder el temblor de su voz.

"Casi salgo del trabajo. ¿Podemos salir hoy?"

"Sí, claro. ¿Por qué llamarías para eso?"

"Hace una semana que no hablamos. Quería escucharte."

Louis se sonrojó furiosamente. "Tengo que irme." Colgó y regresó el teléfono a su bolsillo en un parpadeo.

"Entonces." La voz tranquila de Oguma resonó en los oídos de Louis. "¿El mismo amigo?"

"Sí." Louis se levantó, tomando su mochila. "A menos que haya algo más que quieras discutir, me retiro."

Oguma suspiró pesadamente. "Es todo."

Despidiéndose propiamente, Louis dejó la oficina, no sin antes notar a su padre tomando su celular.

…

Louis se encaminó a la vivienda de Legosi, mirando sobre su hombro cada pocos segundos, notando algo suave en la base de sus astas cada que movía la cabeza.

Dobló una esquina y una figura familiar, alta y gris se irguió justo afuera del condominio.

"¡Louis-senpai!" Legosi corrió hacia él, estrujándolo en un abrazo e inhalando profundamente en su cuello. Su cola agitándose frenética.

"Ah, ¡Legosi! Ten cuidado, por favor."

Bajó al más pequeño despacio. "Oh, lo siento. Es sólo que te extrañé, y tu olor, y -…"

"Oye, oye. Está bien, Legosi. ¡Te extrañé también!" El estrés de su conversación de esa mañana con su padre pareció disiparse sólo con la presencia del lobo.

La oreja de Legosi se sacudió, y encogió su sonrisa. "¿Qué pasa?"

Louis agitó la cabeza. "Creo que mi padre me tiene vigilado de nuevo. Revisó mi historial de compras durante el verano, y sabe que pagué tu renta el mes pasado."

Legosi ladeó la cabeza. "¿Tu papá te tiene vigilado?"

"Desde que, huh…" Louis miró hacia su pierna. "Averiguó que estaba saliendo con Juno, pero retiró a esos tipos cuando terminé con ella, así que no sabe sobre nosotros más que somos amigos. Creo."

La cola de Legosi bajó un poco. "Entonces, ¿mantenerlo casual?"

"Cuando estemos fuera, sí." Suspiró Louis. "De todas formas, ¿todo ha estado bien? ¿Qué tal el trabajo?"

"¡Oh! Mi jefe cree que estoy trabajando incluso mejor que antes. Ha estado dándome más entregas también." Comenzó a caminar en lo que parecía una ruta aleatoria, y Louis lo siguió.

"¿Entregas para más animales marinos?" Louis acarició el costado del lobo.

"No, pero cuando las tenga estaré preparado. Zaguán me ha estado enseñando algunas frases útiles en su tiempo libre."

"¿Cómo cuáles?" Louis iba a sujetar su mano, pero se detuvo. ¿Quién iba a decir que esto sería tan difícil?

Legosi se aclaró la garganta. "Daba-babi Legosi ponpo-robú."

Louis silbó. Era un saludo básico, pero su pronunciación estaba bastante bien. "Eso fue muy bueno. Tendrás fluidez en muy poco."

"También podrías enseñarme algunas cosas en tus ratos libres." Legosi le dio un empujón.

"Pfff, si claro. Ya tengo suficiente en el plato con el colegio."

"¡Lo sé! ¡S-sólo bromeaba, senpai!" Legosi se rascó la nuca avergonzado.

"Lo sé."

Pasaron por un callejón, y Louis súbitamente sintió algo tirando de su prótesis. Intentó levantarla pero quedó atascada, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio. Legosi parecía haber sentido lo mismo, porque ambos cayeron al mismo tiempo. Louis estiró los brazos para sujetarse ante la caída, pero Legosi lo sujetó para llevarse el impacto, cayeno sobre su espalda con un sonoro 'oof'.

Louis eventualmente se levantó. "Ugh, ¿qué fue eso?"

"Iba a dejarte pasar si caías de pie, pero caíste de espaldas para proteger a tu amigo." Louis miró alrededor para ver una alta figura de pie frente a ellos, con una cuerda enroscada en sus manos. Su voz demandaba atención. "Eres difícil de juzgar, chico."

Ese era…?

"Y-Yafya-san." Le confirmó Legosi.

Yafya se quedó de pie. Alto y orgulloso, como la mayoría de los caballos, pero algo en él era más elegante, a pesar de estar vistiendo una simple camisa con cuello, jeans, y zapatos con plataforma. Terminó de enroscar la cuerda y se la llevó al bolsillo.

"Tiempo sin vernos, Legosi-kun." Su expresión era misteriosamente relajada. Desvió su atención al ciervo aún en los brazos de Legosi. "¿Vas a presentarme?"

Legosi se incorporó, ayudando a Louis mientras se sacudía la tierra. "Soy Louis."

Yafya echó un vistazo a la prótesis por un segundo antes de volver a sonreír. "Soy Yafya."

"Lo sé."

Legosi se posicionó frente a Louis, suspendiendo un brazo frente a él mientras lo alejaba de Yafya lentamente. "¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! ¿Nos tiraste con ese cable?"

Yafya se miró las uñas como si nada. "Estaba probando tus capacidades físicas, pero supongo que tu capacidad de proteger a otros es bastante pasable."

Legosi se irguió, con las manos formando puños. "Eso está bien para mí, ¡pero pudiste haber lastimado seriamente a Louis-senpai!"

"Louis se cubrió el rostro. "Legosi, no."

"No le hubiera pasado nada." El tono despectivo de Yafya lo reconfortó y lo molestó al mismo tiempo.

"¿Qué quieres?" Legosi parecía estarse calmando, pero definitivamente aún estaba alterado. Considerando la historia de su último encuentro, Louis no estaba sorprendido.

Yafya bajó la cabeza, pareciendo casi vulnerable. "¿Puedes ayudarme, Legosi?" Buscó en su bolsillo y sacó un cheque. "Si puedes, te daré diez millones por adelantado, y veinte si terminas el trabajo. Nada mal, ¿no?"

Sólo escuchar esos números hizo que Louis se mareara un poco, pero Legosi permaneció estoico. "Me rehúso. Me va bastante bien trabajando seis días a la semana." Envolvió a Louis con un brazo y los encaminó lejos del Beastar. "Lo siento, pero tendrás que conseguir a alguien más."

Louis volteó a mirar a Yafya, y después a Legosi. "Quizás deberías preguntarle de qué se trata. Quiero decir… es mucho dinero." Suspiró.

Legosi se aleó unos pasos de Louis, tan erguido como los dos herbívoros. "¡Estoy cansado de trabajos peligrosos! No quiero seguir preocupando a los animales en mi vida." Espetó, encontrando la mirada de Louis, y éste se sintió culpable por incitarlo a participar en algo con lo que no se sentía cómodo.

Yafya fue hacia Legosi en un instante, y Louis instintivamente se acercó a él,pero no pudo hacer nada más que eso. Yafya tomó a Legosi firmemente por los hombros, y dijo casi gritando. "Legosi-kun. Muéstrame cuán limpio te encuentras en esta sociedad." Trazó con el pulgar la cicatriz sobre su ojo derecho. "No puedo deshacerme de esa cicatriz en tu rostro, pero si aceptas ayudarme, me desharé de tu absurdo historial criminal." Dio un vistazo a Louis mientras decía esa última parte, haciéndolo retroceder un paso.

La actitud de Legosi pareció dar un giro de 180 grados. "¡¿Ehh?! ¿Mi historial?" Legosi miró a Louis, y de regreso a Yafya. "¿Realmente puedes hacer eso?"

Yafya lo soltó, riendo. "¡Por supuesto! ¿Quién crees que soy?"

Louis se las arregló para escurrirse en la conversación. "¿Cuál es el trabajo, exactamente?"

"Aprehender a un criminal. Si nos movemos ahora, estará bajo custodia esta noche." Yafya se dirigió a Legosi una vez más. "Así que… ¿tenemos un trato?"

Legosi inhaló profundo y miró a Yafya a los ojos. "Si te deshaces de mi ofensa depredadora, lo haré."

"¡Entonces es un sí! Debemos irnos ahora mismo. Te pondré al tanto una vez que tenga todo listo." Yafya puso una mano en el hombro del lobo y comenzó a guiarlo, deteniéndose cuando notó a Louis siguiéndolos. "Si nos disculpas, Louis-kun."

"No te lo llevarás a ninguna parte sin mí." Espetó con firmeza.

"Louis-senpai, esto puede ser peligroso. Deberías… quedarte…" Legosi no se atrevió a continuar después de ver la mirada que le estaba dando Louis.

Yafya examinó al ciervo de arriba abajo. "Tu estuviste preparándote para ser Beastar, ¿no? Sería útil tenerte con nosotros, supongo."

"Supones…" Murmuró Louis. Caminó hasta estar junto a Legosi mientras seguían a Yafya. Legosi le dio una mirada de 'no tienes por qué hacer esto', pero él la ignoró.

Los tres llegaron a un auto deportivo negro estacionado en la acera. Parecía que costase más que todos los edificios juntos de la manzana. Yafya quitó el seguro con un clic y entró en el asiendo del conductor. Legosi abrió la puerta trasera y entró, seguido de cerca por Louis.

Yafya buscó en un compartimento y sacó un paquete de goma de mascar sabor a manzana. "¿Quieren uno?" Sostuvo dos tiras hacia los chicos, sólo para devolverlos cuando ninguno lo aceptó "Como quieran." Tomó uno para sí, masticando sonoramente mientras arrancaba y se ponían en marcha.

El camino duró en silencio por algunos minutos antes de que Yafya pusiera una estación de radio policial. Louis sacó su teléfono, escribiendo a Legosi.

_¿Crees que vaya a atacarte de nuevo?_

Legosi lo recibió, sacando su teléfono para responder.

_No lo creo._

Louis se mordió el labio. Acarició el brazo de Legosi con el suyo, su pelaje frotándose con gentileza.

Eventualmente, Yafya puso algo de música. Sonaba como rock viejo de algún artista que Louis no pudo reconocer. Yafya golpeteaba los dedos en el volante con el ritmo. Sin aviso giró en un callejón, estacionando el auto en un garaje escondido en uno de los edificios. Salió del vehículo, y los chicos lo siguieron.

Yafya presionó un botón en la pared, y la puerta del garaje se cerró detrás de ellos. "Por aquí." Los llamó a seguirlo.

El desvencijado garaje conducía a una habitación bien cuidada. Un par de trajes de gala colgaban de la pared así como un intento de extrañas máscaras que hacían alusión a distintas especies.

Yafya tomó los trajes, dándole uno a Legosi. "Póntelo."

Legosi tomó el conjunto, examinándolo. "¿Usaremos trajes para atrapar a un criminal?"

"Precisamente." Yafya comenzó a cambiarse de ropa, apurando a Legosi para que hiciera lo mismo. "Es el magnate del tráfico de colmillos, lo que resulta en patrocinar una fiesta en un edificio cercano."

"¿Él estará en la fiesta?", preguntó Legosi, mientras Louis inspeccionaba las extrañas máscaras.

"Indudablemente. Pero esta no es una fiesta ordinaria. Es una fiesta donde carnívoros y herbívoros ocultan su especie usando máscaras." Yafya hizo un ademán hacia los estantes frente a los que Louis estaba parado. "Ni siquiera quiero mencionar lo que eso podría ocasionar."

Louis miró a Legosi con una ceja levantada, pero el lobo estaba demasiado ocupado con su traje. "¿Qué clase de animal estamos buscando?", solicitó Legosi.

"Un híbrido leopardo-gacela entre 20 y 30 años." Legosi alzó las orejas mientras Yafya alcanzaba una carpeta y deslizaba una foto de ella. Louis se acercó para echar un vistazo. Y Yafya explicó lo que saltaba claramente a la vista: "La mitad inferior de su cara es de leopardo, pero la mitad superior es de gacela, y sus pupilas son pequeñas."

Louis se sorprendió paralizado. Sabía que los híbridos podían existir, pero eran extremadamente raros, y estaba seguro de no haber visto uno en persona. Incluso las fotos en las que había investigado parecían editadas. Esta no parecía diferente, pero sabiendo que era totalmente verídica lo hizo mirar con incredulidad.

Yafya devolvió la foto y continuaron cambiándose de ropa. Legosi claramente estaba luchando con la corbata, así que Louis se acercó a ayudarlo. El lobo le agradeció en silencio antes de dirigirse a Yafya. "¿Es un tipo malo?"

El caballo se giró, rodando los ojos. "Quiero que me ayudes en esta misión porque sé que estás saliendo con una coneja."

Los chicos se congelaron.

"Quiero que veas la clase de animal que es producto de un herbívoro y un carnívoro. Y después tú decidirás si realmente quieres que borre tu historial criminal para que puedas casarte con ella." Pareció escupir la última frase. Completamente vestido, fue hasta las máscaras y eligió una que representaba a un bulldog.

Louis terminó con la corbata de Legosi, permitiéndole que seleccionara una máscara también. Escogió una con la forma de la cabeza de un ciervo, y Louis bufó divertido.

"Cruzaremos al edificio en donde la fiesta está tomando lugar desde el techo." Yafya apuntó hacia una puerta en la pared más alejada. "No podemos entrar normalmente porque los carnívoros necesitan estar ebrios antes de entrar para suprimir su deseo de carne." Abrió la puerta, revelando escaleras ascendentes. "Y no puedo tener un compañero borracho para este caso."

"Lo he visto borracho. Definitivamente no quieres." Rio Louis, a pesar de su descontento. Miró alrededor. "Uh, ¿qué estaré haciendo?"

Yafya invitó a Legosi por la puerta. "Adelántate, Legosi-kun. Le diré a Louis-kun su trabajo."

"D-de acuerdo." Legosi intentó decirle adiós con la mano antes de que Yafya le cerrara la puerta.

El herbívoro mayor hundió las manos en sus bolsillos, encarando a Louis. "Por supuesto, no estaba esperando un tercer animal para este plan, pero creo que aún puedes ser útil." Sostuvo un pequeño walkie-talkie y se lo entregó. "Te quedarás fuera de la entrada y me harás saber sobre cualquier animal con astas de gacela que esté por entrar. Si ya se encuentra ahí no podrás verlo, claro, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer a corto plazo.

"Que gusto ser útil." Louis rodó los ojos.

"Oye, tu eres el que quiso venir." Yafya puso los brazos en jarras, suspirando. "¿Aún eres su amigo, eh?"

Louis frunció el ceño. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?"

"Él dijo que fue consensuado, y que se arrepiente." Yafya arqueó una ceja. "Déjame escucharlo de ti. ¿Él te obligó a ceder tu pierna?"

Louis le dirigió una mirada punzante. "Esa fue mi idea. _Yo_ cedí _mí _pierna. Un herbívoro fuerte como tú debería saber que no todos estamos a merced de los carnívoros."

Yafya rio. "También es cierto. Pero este es un caso extraño. No podía confiar en la palabra de un carnívoro."

"Quizás deberías. No son tan malos."

La expresión de Yafya se suavizó. "Te preocupas por él. Lo suficiente como para renunciar a tu pierna."

Louis apartó la mirada. "Así es."

"¿Él haría lo mismo por ti?"

Louis formó puños. "Por supuesto."

"¿Estás seguro?" Yafya pasó junto a él. "¿Qué pasará cuando esa coneja que le llama la atención consuma todo su tiempo y energía? ¿Qué pasará cuando quiera intentar formar una familia con ella y no tenga tiempo para ti durante el día?" Se volvió hacia Louis una vez más. "¿Entonces qué?"

La respiración de Louis se volvió débil por un segundo, teniendo cuidado de no revelar nada acerca de Legosi y él. "Aún seremos amigos. Pongo mi otra pierna en ello."

Yafya suspiró, murmurando. "Tan inocente." Sacudió la cabeza. "Te mostraré donde está la entrada." Salió por donde habían entrado, con Louis justo detrás.

Su teléfono vibró.

_¿Qué pasa?_

_Yafya me puso a hacer vigilancia. Nada peligroso. Estaré en contacto con él._

_Está bien. Te veo pronto._

_Eso espero. Ten cuidado._

_Lo haré. Te amo._

El corazón de Louis dio un vuelco.

_También te amo._

…

Luego de buscar un rato, Louis se las arregló para encontrar un lugar discreto para observar la entrada. Se sentó, haciendo que su pulso volviera a la normalidad. La noche pronto cayó sobre la ciudad, pero aún había suficiente luz en la entrada como para ver a los animales que se acercaban. Sólo un puñado entraba al edificio, todos echando un vistazo alrededor nerviosamente mientras lo hacían. Louis divisó una gacela macho entrar, y le reportó a Yafya. No recibió respuesta. Y tampoco quería repetir el mensaje, ya que podría delatarlos.

Louis tamborileó en su pierna, columpiaba los pies, y revisaba su teléfono. Sólo había pasado media hora. Tuvo la idea de escribirle un texto a Legosi de nuevo, pero sabía que no sería muy bueno. Así que continuó observando.

Pasaron alrededor de veinte minutos. La voz de Yafya le llegó desde la radio.

"¿Louis-kun?"

Se sobresaltó, casi dejando caer el aparato. Una vez que se aseguró de sostenerlo bien, respondió. "¿S-sí?"

"Lo tenemos."

"¿De verdad? Eso fue rápido. ¿Fue el que reporté?"

"De hecho, no había recepción ahí abajo. Sólo salí para tener mejor señal. Contactaré a la policía ahora."

Legosi miró al frente con incredulidad. "¿Está Legosi contigo?"

"No, aún está en la fiesta con el criminal. Tiene un arma y el híbrido está esposado, no te preocupes."

Eso no logró hacer que Louis se sintiera mejor. "Está bien, ¿qué debería hacer ahora? Puedo sostener un arma mejor que Legosi."

"No podrás entrar a la fiesta, así que sólo espera a que llegue la policía y quédate con ellos. Estaremos ahí muy pronto después de eso."

"Bien." Louis se levantó. Estaba feliz de que hubiese acabado, pero deseó poder haber ayudado. Aún así, mientras más pronto estuviese Legosi lejos de Yafya, mejor. Su mente pronto se desvió al dinero que recibiría Legosi. Tendría que convencerlo de usarlo para mudarse a un lugar más decente.

La radio volvió a sonar, la voz de Yafya brotando con un dejo de pánico que no estaba antes. "Louis-kun, te necesito."

El pánico comenzó a invadir a Louis. "¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?"

"No están."

"¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo?"

"Cómo mierda voy a saberlo, ¡sólo da una vuelta alrededor del edificio e intenta atraparlos! Ellos no saldrán por el frente, y el híbrido probablemente conozca otra salida. Quizás tiene a Legosi de rehén."

Louis no se molestó en contestar, en vez de eso de movió lo más rápido que podía hacia el edificio. Era considerablemente grande, y que la fiesta fuese en el sótano significaba que podría haber salidas en todas partes. Hizo contacto visual con un transeúnte mientras doblaba una esquina. Continuó medio trotando, por la acera. Sin poder ver alguna entrada o salida.

"No. No no no no no no no no no no no." Miró alrededor como un loco. El edificio fusionándose con el resto. ¿Pudieron haber salido antes? ¿Debería volver a revisar? Podía sentir la sangre fluyendo por su cabeza, sintiendo su pulso agitado en las puntas de las orejas.

"¡N-no puedo encontrarlos!" Louis no recibió respuesta de Yafya. Debe estar de regreso en el sótano.

…

**CRACK**

Louis colapsó por el dolor repentino que brotó de su pierna derecha.

Había escuchado un disparo. ¿Le habían disparado? Tanteó la zona donde la carne se tocaba con el metal. No había sangrado. Era dolor fantasma. Muy agudo dolor fantasma.

La última vez que había sentido algo así, fue para encontrar a Legosi en el hospital después del altercado con los traficantes de drogas.

La última vez que sintió un dolor como éste, algo le había pasado a Legosi.

El disparo.

El dolor.

**Algo le había pasado a Legosi.**

"No." Louis se levantó y cojeó en la dirección del disparo. Se volvía más y más difícil ver mientras más se alejaba de las luces. Su cabeza daba vueltas y sentía los brazos pesados. Podía oler agua. La acera se fusionaba con un camino de concreto bordeando un río.

Louis escaneó los alrededores. Las luces de la ciudad bailaban en la superficie del río, y oscuras siluetas de edificios y árboles se cernían sobre él. Con la poca luz natural que quedaba, Louis alcanzó a ver una figura en el suelo a su derecha, justo a la vuelta donde el camino seguía la curva del río.

"No."

Louis comenzó a cojear, y corrió.

"No no no no no no no no no no no no no."

No era él. No estaba pasando. Su cabeza se sintió ligera, y escuchó algo caer detrás de él. Algo caliente se deslizó por su rostro. Pero él siguió corriendo.

"¡No no no no no!"

Un gran lobo gris usando un traje estaba desparramado en el suelo, un charco de sangre se formaba a su alrededor a un ritmo alarmante desde un surco en su abdomen."

Louis se arrodilló a su lado, tomando una de sus grandes manos en las suyas. Había un ligero pulso.

"¡¿L-L-Le-Legosi?!" Un horrible susurro emergió de su garganta seca.

El lobo se movió, girando la cabeza hacia el sonido. Sus ojos se abrieron con esfuerzo.

"L-Lou…" Su voz se rompió.

"¡Legosi!" Louis tomó sus hombros con cuidado, inseguro de cómo moverlo. "¡T-tenemos que irnos! ¡Legosi!" Sangre caía hacia el lobo herido.

Legosi levantó una mano, apuntando hacia Louis. "Tus… as… tas." La mano cayó pesadamente y su cabeza rodó hacia un lado. Cerró los ojos.

"…¿Legosi?"

…

Louis se sacó la camisa en un segundo, apenas notando lo fácil que se deslizó sobre su cabeza. Llevó el trapo hasta la herida de Legosi y presionó lo más fuerte que pudo. Se le aguaron los ojos. Trató de levantar su cuerpo para envolverlo alrededor de su cintura, pero era demasiado pesado, y él estaba demasiado débil.

Era demasiado débil.

"Mierda. ¡Mierda!"

El cuerpo sin vida de Ibuki destelló en su memoria.

Se estremeció violentamente, pero de alguna manera logró sacar el radio de su bolsillo.

"Yafya." Sorbió por la nariz, apenas pudiendo mantener la compostura. "Yafya, Legosi está herido. Es muy grave. Mierda." Presionó la herida una vez más, tratando de usar el saco de Legosi para detener el sangrado también.

"¿Dónde estás?" La voz de Yafya sonó con urgencia.

"¿Cerca de un río? No está muy lejos del edificio. ¡Por favor date prisa!" Louis se congeló, soltando el radio y buscando desesperadamente su teléfono.

"¡Mierda! ¡Idiota! ¡Maldito idiota!" Tecleó el número de emergencia, embarrando la pantalla de sangre en el proceso.

"119, por favor indique la naturaleza de su emergencia." Quien contestó sobaba tan calmada. ¿Cómo podía sonar tan calmada cuando Legosi estaba muriendo?

"¡E-está muriendo! Mi amigo, ¡Legosi! ¡Le dispararon!" Louis tomo una inmensa bocanada de aire para evitar comenzar a sollozar.

"Enviaremos una ambulancia a su ubicación de inmediato. ¿Puede proporcionarnos el lugar?"

"Mierda, ¡No lo sé! ¿No pueden rastrear la llamada o algo? Estamos cerca de un río. ¡No sé dónde estamos!"

"Un equipo de emergencias está en camino. Por favor conserve la calma e intente detener el sangrado de la víctima."

Louis soltó el teléfono, regresando sus temblorosas manos a los lados de Legosi.

"Oh, Dios…" Louis apenas escuchó la voz de Yafya detrás de él.

"Detener el sangrado. Debo parar… el sangrado. Pararlo…"

"Muévete. Puedo levantarlo."

Louis así lo hizo, sorbiendo por la nariz mientras observaba al Beastar envolver la camisa alrededor del cuerpo del lobo. Lo recostó sobre su costado una vez que terminó.

"Ll-llamé una ambulancia."

"Igual yo. Probablemente ya sabrán que se trata del mismo animal."

Louis, intentando no atragantarse con sus lágrimas, usó toda su energía para hablar. "¿C-crees que estará bien?"

Yafya sólo le dirigió una mirada sombría, antes de caminar hacia el río y sumergir un pañuelo en él. Regresó hasta Louis y lo tiró sobre su cabeza.

"¿Q-qué estás haciendo?"

Yafya comenzó a frotarlo contra el pelaje húmedo de su cabeza. "Estás cubierto de sangre. Si te ven así cuando la ambulancia llegue tratarán de internarte también."

"¡Olvídate de mí! ¡Ayuda a Legosi!" Louis intentó apartar a Yafya de él.

"Ya hice todo lo que pude por él. Sólo déjame limpiarte."

Louis obedeció, sin nada de energía para continuar discutiendo. Simplemente observó a Legosi inmóvil mientras Yafya frotaba su cabeza. Terminó atando el pañuelo alrededor de él como si fuera una gasa, y entregándole su saco. Louis se lo colocó despacio.

Parpadeantes luces rojas aparecieron en los edificios cercanos, segidas por sirenas. Una ambulancia se acercó al sitio, flanqueada por autos de policía. Yafya se levantó y se acercó a los policías mientras los médicos se apilaban fuera de la ambulancia con una camilla. Louis simplemente se quedó sentado. No podía sentir su cuerpo.

Los cánidos de la ambulancia colocaron la camilla junto a Legosi y lo levantaron hacia ella, dejando el oscuro charco reflejando las luces debajo de él. Comenzaron a llevárselo, y Louis se incorporó, intentado seguirlo.

"Aléjese, señor." Uno de los médicos le bloqueó el paso.

"N-necesito estar con él."

Yafya se acercó, dirigiéndose al médico. "Me encargaré de él, no se preocupe." Dijo, y se volvió hacia Louis. "Nos llevaré al hospital. Toma tus cosas."

Louis volteó a mirar al charco de sangre, y recordó su teléfono. Lentamente lo levantó y lo devolvió a su bolsillo. Siguió a Yafya entre el mar de policías, quienes ahora bloqueaban el área de animales curiosos que se habían acercado a investigar. El auto de Yafya estaba estacionado donde el camino conectaba con la autopista. Louis se subió del lado del copiloto esta vez. Una vez que la ambulancia los adelantó, Yafya la siguió.

Louis miró la pantalla de bloqueo de su teléfono, aún manchada de sangre. La foto que se había tomado con Legosi en la rueda de la fortuna lo saludó. Sentía que eso había sido hace años. El mes entero se repitió en su cabeza. ¿Lo había abrazado por última vez? ¿Lo había besado por última vez? ¿Se habían despertado en ese extraño abrazo juntos por última vez?

Yafya lo sacó de su disociación con un suspiro, sacando su propio teléfono y marcando un número.

"Sí, hay un animal llamado Gosha que reside en este complejo, ¿correcto? Sí, necesito hablar con él. Gracias."

Louis lo miró confundido y con los ojos borrosos. "¿Quién es?"

Yafya alejó su boca del teléfono. "Su abuelo." Rápidamente regresó a atender la llamada a la voz que habló. "Gosha. Soy yo. Lo sé. No, es sobre Legosi."

Louis pudo escuchar la voz profunda del otro lado de la línea hablar más y más alto, pero aún no podía sacar alguna conclusión. Una vez más se dio cuenta del misterio que era la familia de Legosi para él. Tragó duro. ¿Iba a conocer a su abuelo esta noche? ¿Por qué tenía que ser bajo estas circunstancias?

Yafya continuó. "Le dispararon." Una larga pausa. De alguna manera, Gosha hablaba mas calmado. "Estamos camino al Hospital Central de Caninos de Razas Grandes. Sí, es un área peligrosa, pero pudo haber perdido signos vitales. El mayor problema ahora es la pérdida de sangre." Gosha dijo algo y Yafya hizo una mueca. "Ya discutiremos eso frente a frente. Sí. Nos vemos." Terminó la llamada y dejó el teléfono en el tablero del auto, dejando salir un suspiro de furia. Siguieron el resto del viaje en silencio.

…

Yafya y Louis llegaron no mucho después que Legosi, quien había sido internado de inmediato. La sala de espera estaba casi vacía salvo por unos cuantos visitantes y pacientes, todos cánidos. Louis evitó mirar al lobo en la esquina. Yafya se sentó junto a él, completamente inmóvil y mirando al frente.

Pasaron algunos minutos, y un gran dragón de komodo salió por las puertas dobles. Louis no le prestó atención hasta que Yafya se levantó para saludarlo.

"Yafya." El saludo del lagarto fue cortante.

"Gosha."

Louis agitó una oreja.

Ambos caminaron hacia él, tomando asiento mientras seguían hablando. "¿Te dijeron cuanto tendremos que esperar para escuchar algo?", preguntó Gosha. Louis sentía el cerebro exprimido. ¿Legosi era adoptado como él?

"Un par de horas, probablemente. Está en quirófano ahora mismo, como era de esperarse."

Gosha se fijó detrás de Yafya. "Hola. ¿Viniste con Yafya?"

Louis le devolvió la mirada. Los ojos del lagarto eran asombrosamente similares a los de Legosi. Estiró la mano, tratando de dejar de temblar sin éxito. "S-soy Louis. Un amigo de… tu nieto."

La gran y escamosa mano de Gosha envolvió la suya y la estrechó con firmeza. "Encantado de conocerte. Soy Gosha."

Un silencio incómodo los envolvió a los tres. Louis se quedó en blanco mirando a un cachorro jugando con una pelota bajo la cuidadosa mirada de su madre. Se preguntó si Legosi tuvo algún juguete favorito cuando era niño.

"Entonces, ¿quién lo hizo?" Preguntó finalmente Gosha.

"Un peligroso híbrido leopardo-gacela. Lo aprehendimos y detuvimos sin problema, y dejé a Legosi con él mientras llamaba a la policía. Debió haberse liberado de algún modo y tomó a Legosi de rehén, disparándole una vez que no lo necesitó más."

Gosha entrelazó los dedos, mirando al suelo de linóleo solemnemente.

"Legosi ha estado en peores situaciones." Yafya miró a Louis. "Y no había indicios de que esta situación hubiera escalado como lo hizo. Estábamos en un área concurrida que restringiría los movimientos del criminal. Lo que pasó fue algo que nunca pude haber previsto." Entrelazó las manos y apoyó su frente en ellas. Gosha iba a poner una mano sobre su espalda, pero rápidamente la retiró. En su lugar, se levantó y fue a sentarse cerca de Louis.

"Louis, ¿Cómo estás?" La mano cubierta de escamas se encontraba en su hombro.

"Bien." Ambos sabían que no era cierto.

"Hablé con Legosi hace un par de meses, pero antes de eso no lo había visto en años." La voz del viejo lagarto estaba inundada de melancolía. "Debió haber hecho muchos amigos de los que nunca oí hablar."

Louis asintió.

"¿Les has dicho a alguno de ellos sobre esto?"

Louis negó con la cabeza. "Quiero esperar a saber cuál es su estado." La verdad era que ni siquiera había pensado hacerlo.

"No podemos dejar que se sepa sobre ese híbrido." Louis y Gosha se volvieron hacia Yafya, quien levantó una ceja hacia ellos. La duda se reflejaba en sus caras. "El Ministerio de Armonía entre Bestias ha prohibido el desvelo de cualquier información que tenga que ver con el caso. Quieren que se mantenga fuera de la mirada pública debido a que las relaciones entre carnívoros y herbívoros están ganando apoyo." Les dirigió una mirada antes de continuar. "Ellos 'han de tener en consideración a todos los animales'. Veo cómo les está funcionando ahora." Yafya cruzó las piernas y alzó la cabeza, mirando hacia Cuidados Intensivos.

Gosha y Louis voltearon a mirarse, parpadeando. "Entonces, ¿qué les diremos a sus amigos?", preguntó Gosha.

"Les decimos que fue una bala perdida. Lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado. Después de todo, vive en una zona peligrosa de la ciudad." Soltó Yafya, sin mirarlos.

El silencio regresó, y algunas horas pasaron. Louis fue al baño a limpiar su teléfono, y sólo cuando se miró al espejo se dio cuenta de que había mudado las astas durante el caos. Toqueteó el pañuelo que Yafya le había atado a la cabeza, pero decidió dejárselo. El resto de él tenía un aspecto de lo más patético. Un frágil ciervo, vistiendo un saco algunas tallas más grandes que la suya sin nada debajo, dejando ver su delgada figura. Se abotonó el saco y regresó a la sala de espera, ahora consciente de lo horrible que se veía. Tomó asiento y se acurrucó, llevándose las piernas al pecho y abrazándolas.

La gran mano de Gosha se encontraba en su espalda de nuevo, frotando lentamente. "¿Te gustaría escuchar una historia acerca de Legosi?"

Louis volteó a mirar a Gosga. Sus amables ojos le sonreían, y casi se sorprende a si mismo pensando que estaba viendo a Legosi. Louis sonrió, permitiendo continuar a Gosha.

"Bueno, esto pasó hace algunos años ya. Legosi probablemente tendría seis años, y lo había sacado a pasear un rato. Era una hermosa tarde de verano. Vaya que siempre fue un chico reservado. Nunca lloró, ¡pero casi nunca hablaba tampoco! Una vez que creció la historia fue diferente, claro, pero a ese punto no estoy seguro de si lo habría escuchado decir más de diez frases en un día." Gosha tomó una pausa para respirar, y Louis notó que había estado conteniendo el aliento en cada palabra. "De todos modos, caminábamos juntos cuando vi uno de esos escarabajos con cuernos en un árbol cercano." Alzó una mano hacia su cabeza, extendiendo un dedo imitando un cuerno. "Lo señalé y le dije, '¡Mira Legosi! ¡Ese escarabajo está usando una armadura! Debe de ser un caballero, ¡y ese árbol es el castillo que vigila!' No era en serio, claro."

Louis sonrió, asintiendo.

Gosha rio por lo bajo antes de continuar. "Legosi, te juro, me miró como si me hubiera crecido pelaje. Hehe… parpadeó un par de veces y me dijo, '¡No, abuelo! ¡Escarabajo cornudo!' Y se soltó a decirme su nombre científico, sus hábitos de apareamiento y tiempo de vida, todo lo que pudiera saberse sobre ellos. Sólo me le quedé viendo completamente asombrado, ¡sintiéndome un poco avergonzado al ser tan condescendiente hacia este entomólogo en potencia!."

Eso provocó una carcajada genuina por parte de Louis, y Gosha rio con él.

El lagarto se limpió una lágrima. "Después descubrí que Leano, la madre de Legosi, le había estado leyendo un libro sobre insectos durante las semanas anteriores a esa, y que pronto había empezado a leerlo por sí mismo."

Louis parpadeó. "¿Leía con seis años?"

Gosha asintió con orgullo. "¡Es un chico brillante! Sólo tiene algunas cuántas manías. Pero todos tenemos alguna, ¿no crees?"

"Y él aún ama los insectos."

"¡Oh, sí! Diría que incluso llegaba a obsesionarse."

Louis se aclaró la garganta. "Ustedes son familiares de sangre, ¿verdad?"

Inmediatamente se sintió avergonzado de hacer una pregunta tan directa, pero Gosha no parecía incómodo. Simplemente respondió. "Sí. Tuve a Leano con una loba gris." Yafya carraspeó, sobresaltando a Louis, quien había olvidado que estaba ahí. Gosha lo ignoró. "Y ella tuvo a Legosi con un lobo gris. Pero Legosi aún tiene algo de sangre de Dragón de Komodo en él. Lo suficiente como para ser inmune a mi veneno."

Louis seguía procesando esta revelación. Recordaba que Legosi se exaltó cuando supo que el criminal era un híbrido, y estaba todo el hecho de que entablaba relaciones amorosas que no encajan con la norma social. Hablar con Gosha lo hizo entender a Legosi aún más.

"Legosi… me comentó lo que le pasó a su hija. Lo siento."

La cálida sonrisa del lagarto permaneció intacta. "Lo aprecio. Ella era una dulce señorita, igual que su madre."

"También… está ella…"

Gosha asintió con pesar.

"N-no puedo imaginarme por lo que tuvo que haber pasado hasta ahora." El cuerpo de Louis se sacudió mientras inhalaba. Trató de aguantarlas, pero las lágrimas regresaron. "Y aquí estoy balbuceando como un bebé cuando usted se sienta tan tranquilo."

Sin aviso, el viejo lagarto lo atrajo hacia un cálido abrazo. "Louis, no hay nada de malo en llorar cuando estás triste. Creo que se necesita más fuerza para mostrar tus verdaderos sentimientos en vez de ocultarlos."

Louis sorbió por la nariz. "N-nunca había llorado así antes. Legosi hizo que esta faceta de mí saliera a la luz, supongo."

"¡Y eso es completamente maravilloso!"

Una enfermera se acercó a los tres hombres. Revisó su tabla y luego al grupo, claramente confundida. "Familia de… ¿Legosi el lobo gris?"

"Familia…", Gosha se levantó despacio, con las rodillas tronándole mientras hacía un gesto hacia los otros dos, "…y amigos."

La enfermera asintió. "El doctor los verá enseguida."

Los tres la siguieron a través de la sala de espera. Caminaron junto a un reloj que rezaba las dos de la mañana. Los desiertos y esterilizados pasillos mareaban a Louis, y pudo sentir su pulso acelerándose de nuevo. Eventualmente, llegaron a una puerta junto a la cual se encontraba un gran búfalo esperando. Se dirigió al grupo.

"Saludos. Soy el Dr. Balos." Extendió una mano, inseguro de a quién estrecharla.

Gosha la sacudió primero. "¿Cómo está?"

El doctor revisó en sus notas. "Se encuentra tan estable como podemos esperar. Esa bala lo atravesó, parece. Dañó su estómago, intestino grueso y el riñón. Fuimos capaces de reparar los órganos lo mejor que pudimos, y la transfusión de sangre fue exitosa, considerando su linaje." Gosha asintió solemne. "Me gustaría decir que lo peor ya ha pasado, pero necesitamos asegurarnos de que no contraiga alguna infección."

Louis se apretujó entre Yafya y Gosha. "¿Podemos pasar? ¿Está despierto?"

El doctor levantó una mano. "Pueden pasar, pero me temo que no despertará en un tiempo. Sus lesiones fueron muy severas." El búfalo abrió la puerta, y Louis se adelantó cuando hubo suficiente espacio para poder pasar.

Legosi yacía en una cama grande, su cuerpo cubierto mayormente por tubos y cables. Una intravenosa estaba conectada a su brazo, y una máscara de oxígeno cubría su hocico. El monótono pitido del monitor cardíaco y la respiración suave del lobo le confirmaban que estaba, realmente, vivo. Louis movió una de las sillas cercanas hasta la cama y se sentó. Gosha lo imitó mientras Yafya se quedó de pie en el umbral de la puerta. El doctor y la enfermera los dejaron a solas.

"Es tarde, y hay mucho trabajo que tengo que hacer en la mañana." Ya no quedaba nada del grande y orgulloso Yafya a quien Louis había visto hace sólo unas horas atrás.

"Está bien." Gosha descansó la mirada en su nieto. "Lo mantendré vigilado."

Yafya asintió, retirándose sin decir palabra.

"¿Qué hay de ti, Louis? ¿Tienes escuela? ¿Padres esperándote?"

Louis apretujó las sábanas con suavidad, sin atreverse a tocar a Legosi por el miedo a lastimarlo de algún modo. "Tengo clases, pero creo que me quedaré aquí."

"Muy bien."

Pasaron las horas, y Gosha siguió compartiendo anécdotas de la infancia de Legosi. Louis escuchaba con atención cada una de ellas, riendo y confirmando algunas de las características de aquellas historias que se mantenían hasta ahora en el lobo."

Louis sintió los párpados pesados una vez que los primeros rayos del sol rompieron la penumbra de la habitación. Su cabeza se inclinó hacia un lado, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo en mantenerse despierto. Mientras se dejaba llevar, lentamente la voz de Gosha se detuvo con las historias, remplazadas por un silencioso llanto.


	12. Una larga sucesión de cuerdas

**DISCLAIMER**: Esta historia no me pertenece, el original es de la autoría de Doopstory. (Perfil en el resumen del Fic). Me he puesto en contacto con él y me dió el permiso de publicar una traducción. Dicho esto, ¡Disfruten la lectura!

.

.

.

.

Louis no asistió a clases el día después del incidente. Sólo durmió durante algunas horas en una incómoda silla de hospital, así que pasó la mayor parte del día en su habitación. Un sueño escaso roto por pesadillas de Legosi muriendo en sus brazos, pero el suficiente como para poder levantarse por la tarde, cerca del anochecer. Luego de darse cuenta de que no había comido en casi un día y haciéndose cargo de eso rápidamente, finalmente tuvo el coraje para darle la noticia a Haru y Juno.

Siguiendo la instrucción de Yafya, explicó cómo a Legosi le había dado una bala perdída de un altercado cerca, y que él había estado ahí para llamar a la ambulancia, también les mencionó dónde estaba internado. Algo de eso era cierto, al menos. Louis envió los textos y devolvió su teléfono a su bolsillo, ignorando el tiempo que éste pasó vibrando en consecuencia. Deslizó sus deberes en su mochila, junto con algunas barras de granola y una botella de agua antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

El calor del verano aterrizó sin piedad en sus hombros, y el parloteo de los estudiantes a su alrededor lo interpretaba como un simple zumbido. No podía sacar de su cabeza la visión de Legosi tumbado sobre un charco de su propia sangre. Siguió recapitulando los sucesos del día anterior una y otra vez, imaginando las maneras en las que pudo haber evitado que Legosi fuese con Yafya. Sin embargo, nada en lo que pudiera pensar podía acabar con la carta triunfal de Yafya eliminando su historial criminal.

El nombre del caballo se asentó amargamente en la lengua de Louis, incluso con sólo pensarlo. Parecía molesto la noche anterior, ¿pero era por haber hecho que le dispararan a Legosi? ¿Siquiera se preocupó por él? ¿o sólo lo quería por su fuerza? Y eso sacó a la luz la otra cosa en la que había estado pensando…

"¡Oye, mira por dónde vas!" Louis había pisado la cola de un canguro por accidente bajo la lluvia. Ofreció una silenciosa disculpa y siguió caminando.

"¿Cómo conoce Yafya al abuelo de Legosi?", murmuró en silencio, como si diciéndolo obtendría la respuesta. Se arrepintió de no haber preguntado por el número de Gosha. Si el lagarto tuviera un teléfono, claro. Él era amigable, y Louis se reconfortaba con las cálidas historias que contaba.

El tren eventualmente lo dejó en la estación frente al hospital. Caminó tan rápido como le permitían sus piernas, ignorando el dolor que le producía la prótesis. Corrió por inercia, explicando sus motivos a la recepcionista, firmando el libro de visitas, y dirigiéndose a la habitación de Legosi.

Para su pesar, Gosha no se encontraba, pero de igual forma agradecía poder tener ese momento a solas con Legosi. Se aproximó a la silla en la que había estado sentado sólo unas horas antes de desplomarse, dejando la maleta junto a ella. Se quedó mirando al lobo, reviviéndolo todo una vez más. Extendió ambas manos, usando una para sostener su mano, y frotar su antebrazo con la otra. Se sentía cálido, no como lo había encontrado la noche anterior.

"Hey, Legosi." Su voz se rompió, así que se aclaró la garganta. "¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras parte lagarto?" Soltó una risa sombría ante su mal chiste. La risa pasó a ser sollozos mientras bajaba la cabeza para descansarla en las sábanas. No quería quebrarse de nuevo.

Louis sintió una familiar presión en la espalda. Levantó la mirada y se volvió para encontrarse con el rostro sonriente de Gosha.

"Ah, G-Gosha-san." Louis retiró las manos del brazo de Legosi y las usó para limpiarse la cara. "No sabía que estabas aquí."

"Estaba en el baño."

Pasó un segundo antes de que Louis preguntara. "¿Alguna novedad?"

"Nada diferente a esta mañana. Tiene un largo camino por delante, y apenas está comenzando. No esperes nada aún."

Louis se mordió el labio y volteó a ver a Legosi.

"No estaba seguro de que estarías de vuelta tan pronto. No sabía que Legosi tuviese otro amigo cercano además de Jack. No sé si lo conozcas. Es un labrador. Muy buen chico."

Louis asintió. "Lo he visto, pero nunca he hablado con él." Suspiró. "Sólo pude decirle a dos de sus amigas sobre esto. No tengo contacto con nadie más."

Gosha le palmeó la espalda. "No te preocupes, ya le dije a Jack. Él y sus amigos vendrán de visita pronto, estoy seguro." Su expresión se volvió neutral mientras se fijaba en Louis mas de cerca. "¿Cómo se conocen ustedes dos, por cierto?"

"Bueno, ambos estábamos en el club de teatro. Yo era el actor principal." Louis ladeó la cabeza haca el lagarto. "¿Alguna vez vino a las interpretaciones?"

Gosha negó con la cabeza. "He intentado mantenerme fuera de los asuntos de Legosi desde que murió su madre. Me rompe el corazón, pero es lo que él quería. Vivía en la escuela desde que tenía 12."

Louis parpadeó. "¿Por qué haría algo así?"

"Comprensiblemente no se tomó la muerte de su madre tan bien, y me tenía resentimiento. No podía culparlo realmente."

Louis volvió a mirar a Legosi. "No suena como algo que él haría…"

"Bueno, ha crecido mucho desde entonces, claro. Nos llevamos bien cuando llamó hace un par de meses."

"Nunca supe lo mucho por lo que había pasado." Louis hundió el rostro entre sus manos. "Todos estos años de conocerlo, yo sólo pensaba que era un lobo sumiso que dejaba a todos pasar por encima de él. Le dije cosas horribles. Y ahora incluso somos amigos, Y-Yo…" Louis levantó la vista de nuevo y volvió a posar las manos en el brazo de Legosi. "Yo dejé que esto pasara…"

"No puedes culparte por esto." La voz de Gosha era más silenciosa. "No jalaste ese gatillo. Y lo que está en el pasado, ahí debe quedarse. Es muy claro lo que sientes por él ahora."

Louis se sonrojó intensamente. "¿Q-qué quiere decir con eso?"

"Bueno, ponlo simple, no deberías estancarte en el pasado, especialmente si ya te perdonó, que estoy seguro de que lo hizo."

"Oh." Eso no respondía del todo la pregunta. "Sí, dijo que me perdonaba."

Gosha sonrió, sus ojos encogiéndose justo como los de Legosi. "Entonces todo está bien. Ahora tienes que perdonarte a ti." Su sonrisa se desvaneció. "Y esa es la parte difícil."

Después de eso hubo silencio, el equipo del hospital producía los únicos sonidos de la habitación. Louis frotó el brazo de Legosi con suavidad. Una enfermera llegó con un taburete. La oveja les dirigió un educado saludo antes de colocar el taburete junto a la cama y usarlo para alcanzar la intravenosa de Legosi y cambiarla. Louis se quedó viendo a la bolsa de líquido transparente y rió por lo bajo antes de estirarse y acariciar con suavidad el pelaje en su cabeza. "Voy a tener que llevarte a un buen lugar para comer cuando salgas de aquí."

La enfermera se fue y el silencio regresó. Louis jugueteó con sus manos.

"Hey, ¿Gosha-san?"

"¿Mhm?"

Louis se aclaró la garganta. "Si no le molesta que pregunte, ¿cómo es que usted y Yafya se conocen?"

Una pequeña pero clara arruga se formó en el rostro del viejo lagarto. "Fuimos amigos en nuestra juventud. Nos distanciamos cuando decidí dedicarme a mi familia en vez de tomar el título de Beastar con él."

"Ah." Louis asintió. "Así que, por eso es, uh… así."

"Es único cuando se trata de rencores, eso seguro. Entiendo cómo se siente, pero no creo ni por un segundo que lo que hice estuvo mal." La mirada de Gosha descansó en su nieto.

Louis estaba por responder cuando vio un par de orejas blancas en su periferia.

Haru tomó una abrupta bocanada de aire cuando vio a Legosi, pero se relajó cuando vio a Louis. Corrió a abrazarlo.

"¡Louis!" Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de hundirse en sus brazos. Frotó su cabeza mientras Gosha observaba con curiosidad en silencio antes de traer una tercera silla y colocarla entre él y Louis. Haru eventualmente se recompuso y se subió al asiento vacío.

"Soy Gosha, abuelo de Legosi." El viejo lagarto extendió su gran mano, la cual Haru estrechó algo incómoda.

"Haru, soy una amiga." Dirigió otra mirada a Legosi y soltó un suspiro. Sus orejas rápidamente se levantaron y ella se volvió hacia Gosha, claramente confundida. Él rio.

"Veo que no hablaba de su familia con sus amigos."

"Oh…" Haru bajó las orejas. "Lo siento, no quise ser grosera. Es solo… inesperado."

La risita de Gosha creció a una genuina carcajada. "¡Está bien! Entiendo perfectamente."

Haru dirigió su atención a Louis, colocando una de sus pequeñas manos en su pierna. "¿Cómo lo estás llevando?"

Louis hizo lo mejor que pudo para intentar formar una sonrisa, pero le salió una mueca extraña en su lugar. "Mejor que anoche."

"No puedo siquiera imaginarlo..." Formó dos pequeños puños.

"Así que, ¿Juno no vino contigo?" Louis intentó aligerar el ambiente, así como mantener la conversación alejada de los sucesos de la noche anterior.

"No, está muy ocupada con el club de teatro. Pero vendrá cuando tenga tiempo." Haru se llevó las rodillas al pecho. "Quizás él incluso esté despierto para entonces."

Nadie dijo nada durante algunos minutos. Louis se puso el maletín en las piernas y sacó sus tareas. Gosha eventualmente volvió a contar historias sobre Legosi, muchas de ellas repetidas de la noche anterior. Haru parecía disfrutarlas tanto como Louis lo había hecho, e incluso se encontró a sí mismo absorto en ellas antes de concentrarse en su trabajo. Haru movió su silla hasta la cama mientras el lagarto hablaba, colocando su mano sobre la de Legosi mientras seguía escuchando.

Sorpresivamente, Louis terminó todo el trabajo que había esperado hacer alrededor de las nueve de la noche, que fue cuando Haru tuvo que irse. Estaba por irse también cuando Gosha lo detuvo.

"Louis, esta puede parecer una pregunta extraña, pero no puedo evitar sentir curiosidad."

El ciervo se volvió, deteniendo su maletín en mitad del giro. "¿Qué pasa, Gosha-san?"

El viejo lagarto casi parecía avergonzado. "¿Legosi está saliendo con alguien?"

A pesar de que Louis intentó evitarlo, el calor se alzó hasta su rostro de todas maneras. "N-no que sepa. Nunca habló acerca de salir con alguien." Se giró, esperando que su sonrojo no se viera a través de su pelaje.

"Ya veo. No puedes culpar a este viejo hombre por tener curiosidad sobre su nieto. Ten una buena noche, Louis."

"Igual usted."

…

Louis faltó a clases el día siguiente también. Había conseguido una nota del hospital donde se explicaba la situación, y sus profesores le dieron el trabajo por adelantado, así como algo de tiempo extra para completarlo.

La misión del día de hoy era ir al Condominio Oculto para contarle a sus vecinos lo sucedido. Louis podía sentir su cuerpo tensándose mientras veía la familiar ubicación, sólo para recordar que Legosi no estaría esperándolo ahí. Entró un poco encorvado y con las manos en los bolsillos mientras ignoraba el saludo del recepcionista. Subió por las viejas escaleras hasta llegar al piso que ya conocía. Sebun era la única vecina de Legosi que conocía, así que esperó que estuviera en casa. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y para su suerte, sonaba a que había gente del otro lado de la puerta. Llamó suavemente con los nudillos, y la charla cesó. Escuchó pequeños pasos y la puerta se abrió un poco, revelando el rostro de la oveja. Cuando vió que se trataba de Louis abrió mucho los ojos.

"¡Louis!" Lo estrechó en un incómodo abrazo en su sección media. Louis se congeló, inseguro sobre qué hacer, cuando notó al grupo de animales apretujados alrededor de la mesa en la pequeña habitación.

"Sebun, ¿qué está pasando?", preguntó Louis mientras lo soltaba, frotándose unas pocas lágrimas de los ojos.

"¿Realmente no lo sabes? ¿Sobre Legosi?"

"Oh." Louis miró los rostros de todos los animales en la habitación. Todos compartían una profunda tristeza. "De hecho vine para hacerle saber a sus vecinos, pero parece que era innecesario."

"Lo ví en el periódico." Comentó un pequeño perro en el grupo. "Una nota sobre un lobo gris de nombre Legosi siendo disparado por una bala perdida de un altercado cercano." Una arruga se asentó en su ceño con dificultad, como si no estuviese acostumbrado a esa expresión. "Estábamos por visitarlo."

"Ya veo." Louis se frotó el cuello. "¿Qué hay de su trabajo?"

"Les hicimos saber." Sebun volvió al círculo, señalando un espacio vacío junto a ella. "¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros un rato?"

Louis obedeció, y Sebun colocó una mano en su hombro, así como el gran oso a su derecha.

Los animales tomaron turnos para presentarse en sentido horario. Junto a Sebun estaba Eugen, un cerdo Yorkshire, al que siguió un cuervo albino llamado Ebisu. Un águila marina con un jerbo Mongol en el hombro se presentaron como Raika y Fina, respectivamente. El perro de antes era un Shiba inu llamado Mugi, y la gran foca moteada a su lado reveló ser no otro que el Zaguán de quien Legosi le había hablado muchas veces antes. Y finalmente estaba el oso negro asiático a la derecha de Louis, cuyo nombre era Bogue.

Una vez terminadas las presentaciones, Louis les ofreció un saludo con la mano. "Soy Louis. Debieron haberme visto en el cumpleaños de Legosi, o las veces que he venido a visitarlo." Todos asintieron.

"Así que, eres el novio de Legosi, ¿correcto?" Espetó Zaguán con tanta franqueza que Louis casi se va de espaldas.

"Ah, b-bueno, sí." Louis se limpió las manos en el pantalón, negándose a alzar la mirada.

"Así que estabas en lo correcto, Sebun." Habló Eugen. "¿Qué hay de esa chica conejo que estaba con él en Abril?"

Louis dirigió una mirada a Sebun, quién sólo respondió con un 'lo siento' silencioso. Se aclaró la garganta y respondió, "Bueno, en ese entonces salían, pero terminaron a finales de mayo, y comenzamos a salir en Junio." Las palabras salieron con sorprendente facilidad.

"¿Cómo está Legosi?", preguntó Ebisu.

"Bueno, aún está inconsciente. Estaba estable la última vez que lo vi ayer, pero aún necesita recuperarse de todo el daño interno y las operaciones." Se sentó en una posición más cómoda. "Iba a ir al hospital después de esto. Si quieren pasar a visitarlo podrían venir conmigo." Todos murmuraron en concordancia a la idea y salieron del cuarto, dejando a Louis dirigir la marcha.

Louis se detuvo, regresando a la habitación de Legosi. "Esperen un segundo, necesito llevarme algunas cosas." No era de sorprenderse que Legosi había dejado la puerta sin seguro. Louis intentó no ser tan intrusivo como le fuera posible mientras reunía un cambio de ropa, que consistía en una playera simple y unos pantalones. Vio el brazalete que había recibido de Haru y Juno junto a su cama, y la tomó sin pensarlo dos veces.

El grupo dejó el Condominio, Louis le hizo saber al recepcionista que la puerta de Legosi estaba sin asegurar. Se apretujaron en el tren camino al hospital, llevándose unas cuantas miradas de desconcierto de los otros animales. Louis les habló sobre Gosha, y que no revelaran nada acerca de su relación con Legosi cerca de él (algo con lo que Zaguán estaba muy confundido, pero prometió honrar a toda costa).

La voz de la recepcionista dudó un poco cuando recibió al grupo, dejándolos pasar tentativamente luego de un poco de espera. Louis los acompañó hasta el cuarto de Legosi, donde Gosha leía un libro viejo. Abrió la boca cuando todos entraron.

"Hola, Gosha-san." Saludó Louis casualmente, colocando la ropa de Legosi junto a su cama yendo rápidamente hacia la otra esquina de la habitación para que todos pudieran entrar. Pasaron de esta de pie junto a la cama de Legosi a presentarse con el aún asombrado Gosha. Louis sintió una sonrisa genuina en el rosto mientras los observaba. Gosha inició la conversación fácilmente con ellos mientras Louis continuaba sus tareas. Eventualmente, la enfermera los llamó a que desocuparan la habitación para poder cambiar su intravenosa y limpiar sus vendajes, sólo dejando a Gosha quedarse.

Louis y los residentes de Condominio Oculto caminaron fuera del hospital, cada uno despidiéndose con un abrazo. Mientras emprendía el viaje hacia su dormitorio comenzaba a entender por qué a Legosi le agradaba vivir ahí.

…

Si el grupo que visitó el día anterior parecía grande, el que asistió al día siguiente lo sobrepasó con creces.

Louis hacía sus deberes mientras Gosha leía en silencio. Esto se les había hecho costumbre, adquirida en solo unos pocos días.

Ambos se percataron de una multitud de pasos al otro lado de la puerta cerrada, así como algo de cháchara por lo bajo. Alguien tocó la puerta antes de abrirla, dejando ver a Juno.

"Oh, ¡Louis!"

Ella pronto fue empujada a un lado por Bill y el resto del club de teatro, o al menos la mayoría. Estaban Aoba el águila, Tao la pantera negra, Kibi el oso hormiguero, Els la cabra, Kai la mangosta, y Pina la oveja, y ellos eran sólo de los que Louis recordaba los nombres. Claro, algunos se habían graduado desde entonces y no estaban presentes, como Shiira la leopardo. Apretujándose entre los miembros, el líder del grupo entró el último, un pelícano llamado Sanou. Viendo al grupo de animales en su totalidad mareó un poco a Louis mientras recordaba lo ocurrido el día anterior.

Todos los animales parecían sorprendidos por la presencia de Louis, salvo por Juno, claro. Algunos ofrecieron un saludo educado, mientras otros sólo asintieron. Pina mantuvo la mirada en él, como si pensara para sí mismo, mientras Kai estuvo dirigiéndole miradas intermitentes. Louis recordó el día que lo sacó del equipo de actores y lo forzó a trabajar con Legosi en el equipo de escenario. Miró al suelo, jugueteando con las manos incapaz de verlo a los ojos. En su lugar, miró a Gosha, quien una vez más parecía estar asombrado ante la gran cantidad de animales en la habitación.

Juno caminó hacia Louis, claramente evitando mirar hacia Legosi en su estado actual. "Logré que casi todos vinieran. Todos los que lo conocían, al menos." Juno se aclaró la garganta. "_Que lo conocen._ Lo siento, yo sólo…" Sus hombros se sacudieron mientras Louis se levantaba para estrecharla en un abrazo. Ignoró las miradas confusas del resto del club.

"Está bien.", dijo Louis, apenas más alto que un susurro.

"¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Estás bien? Estabas con él cuando pasó, ¿cierto? ¡Y tus astas no están!"

Louis alzó el brazo para sentir las protuberancias asomando por su cabeza. Honestamente había olvidado que aquello había pasado. En cualquier otro momento hubiera tenido repuestos hasta que los naturales crecieran.

"Oh, ¡Entonces ese es Louis-senpai!" Bill caminó desde el otro lado de la cama para ponerse frente a él. "No estaba tan seguro al principio."

"Sí, soy yo."

"¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que no soportabas a Legosi.", preguntó el tigre con toda razón.

Louis respondió con una sonrisa. "¿Y qué hay de ti? Ambos atacaron al otro durante una presentación en vivo el año pasado."

Bill retrocedió un paso, cruzándose de brazos. "Sí, bueno, ya superamos eso. De todos modos, ¿qué clase de actor principal sería si no reuniese a todos para venir a ver a un miembro activo en el hospital?"

"Bueno, Juno y tú.", interrumpió Aoba.

Bill lo descartó con la mano. "Sí, sí."

"Aunque, Bill tiene un punto. ¿Desde cuándo Legosi y tú son buenos amigos?" Kai apuntó a Louis. "Nadie aquí sabe por qué dejó la escuela. ¡Quizás tú puedas decirnos!"

La mirada de Louis pasó de Juno, hacia Pina, quienes a su vez le devolvieron la mirada. Ellos eran los únicos en el cuarto que sabían lo que había pasado, siendo Pina quien ayudó a mantener a Riz bajo control luego de que Legosi averiguara que él era el asesino, y fue quien llamó a la policía e Año Nuevo para capturarlo. Louis tragó con dificultad. "No me lo dijo."

Kai bufó. "¡No me lo creo! ¡Ser disparado de la nada también es sospechoso!"

"¡Suficiente!" Exclamó Sanou alzando las alas, colocándose en el centro del grupo. "Estamos aquí para ver a Legosi, ¡no atacarnos mutuamente!"

Kai volvió a bufar. "Tiene razón. Yo sólo…" se deslizó hasta los pies de la cama. "Lo extraño. No es lo mismo estar en las vigas sin él. Y ahora podría morir." Se dio la vuelta, obviamente no queriendo que lo viesen llorar.

"Todos lo extrañamos.", añadió Kibi por lo bajo.

"Siempre fue reservado, pero siento que los últimos meses que estuvo en la escuela, estaba… tratando de integrarse más." Tao removió los dedos mientras hablaba. "Es lo que hace que su deserción sea extraña. Todos comenzábamos a conocerlo mejor."

"¡Louis-senpai!" La suave voz de Els se alzó por entre las demás. "Puede que no sepas por qué dejó la escuela, ¿pero sabes por qué le dispararon? El periódico dijo que fue un accidente, pero todos en Cherryton dicen cosas horribles sobre él. Cosas como que se unió a una banda en el Mercado. ¡Por favor di que no es cierto!"

Todos miraron a Louis, esperando su respuesta. Irguió la postura, dirigiéndose a todos. "La historia es cierta, y definitivamente no está en ninguna banda."

Els sonrió, con lágrimas comenzando a formarse en sus ojos. "Gracias."

La habitación quedó en silencio, hasta que Gosha se aclaró la garganta. Fue en ese momento que el club notó su presencia.

"Oh, ¡Perdone nuestros modales, señor!" Sanou se inclinó rápidamente hacia el viejo lagarto. "Soy Sanou, líder del club de teatro en Cherryton."

"¡Hola!" Gosha los saludó con una de sus grandes manos. "Soy el abuelo de Legosi, Gosha."

Todos se miraron mutuamente, murmurando por lo bajo antes de dirigirse hacia él e inclinarde. "Es un placer conocerlo, Gosha-san."

Luego de eso, todos comenzaron a hablar en voz baja entre ellos, detenerse cerca de la cama de Legosi, o ambas. Bill hablaba con Legosi sobre la producción actual del club de teatro, y notó que sentía cierta simpatía hacia el tigre que ciertamente no estaba ahí antes. Debe de ser influencia del Shishigumi. Captó la mirada de Juno de nuevo antes de dirigirse a su propia conversación. Sanou le cuestionó acerca de la universidad.

"¡Chicos!" Todas las cabezas se giraron hacia Els, quien estaba cerca del rostro de Legosi. "¡Su oreja se movió!"

Antes de que nadie dijera nada, se movió de nuevo. Todos se reunieron alrededor de la cama, inclinándose expectantes.

"¡Legosi! ¡Legosi!" Algunos miembros llamaban su nombre. El ceño del lobo se arrugó un poco.

"¡Alguien traiga una enfermera!" Estando más cerca de la puerta, Tao corrió hacia el pasillo. Louis se asomó sobre la multitud con el corazón acelerado.

El club continuó intentando romper la inconsciencia de Legosi. "¡Legosi" Despierta, ¡Legosi!"

"¡Muévanse! ¡Muévanse!" La enfermera que Tao había traído se abrió paso entre la multitud con dificultad, claramente molesta. La coneja sacó una linterna de su bolsillo y la apuntó a los ojos cerrados de Legosi, alternando entre izquierdo y derecho. Luego de que no hubiese respuesta, la regresó a donde estaba y se volvió hacia el grupo. "Así que, ¿qué dices que hizo?"

"Movió las orejas y frunció el ceño." La respuesta llegó al mismo tiempo de diferentes animales, pero el mensaje estaba claro.

La enfermera suspiró. "Eso puede pasar con pacientes en coma. Sus cuerpos reaccionan a estímulos incluso estando inconscientes."

Louis sintió el ambiente en la habitación hundirse, y se maldijo a sí mismo por dejarse llevar por él. "¿Cree que pudo habernos escuchado?", preguntó Els.

La enfermera se encogió de hombros. "Aún hay mucho que no sabemos acerca del estado inconsciente, pero es definitivamente posible. Ahora, creo que sería una buena idea para todos despejar el cuarto en caso de que algo serio suceda. Apenas y tuve espacio para moverme aquí."

Todos arrastraron los pies, ofreciendo una pequeña disculpa mientras salían. Algunos estaban llorando. Bill murmuró algo acerca de esperar que 'atraparan al bastardo que hizo esto'. Louis miró a Gosha, quién estaba sentado en la silla, más erguido de lo usual, sacando el pecho mientras sonreía. Louis pudo jurar que vio lágrimas en sus ojos. Juno y Pina fueron los únicos que se quedaron en la habitación. Juno lo abrazó una vez más y lo invitó a llamarla si la necesitaba. Pina se quedó luego de que ella se fuera. Inclinó la cabeza hacia la puerta y Louis lo siguió.

"No puedo creer que el idiota fuera y consiguiera que le dispararan." Louis apenas había intercambiado un puñado de frases con Pina, así que era extraño cuán directo era al hablarle. "Primero deja la escuela, luego no me dice dónde vive, no responde ninguno de mis textos, y va y hace esto." Pina exhaló, frotándose un ojo con la mano libre.

Louis se quedó ahí de pie, sintiéndose algo incómodo. Inseguro de que decir mientras inhalaba la agitada respiración del herbívoro. Ni siquiera sabía que ellos dos eran amigos tan cercanos.

Pina se recompuso rápidamente. "Lo que digo es, que estoy seguro de que te escucha. Comer tu pierna parece haberlos hecho mejores amigos. Cuando despierte, dile que me envíe un texto, ¿de acuerdo?" Se frotó el brazo, sin mirar más a Louis a los ojos.

Louis asintió. "Lo haré."

"Gracias. Nos vemos." Pina se giró y se fue. Mientras Louis regresaba al cuarto.

"Bueno, ¡eso ciertamente fue inesperado!" Gosha se llevó la mano al pecho en medio de una risa nerviosa (o al menos Louis esperaba que lo fuera).

"Y que lo diga." Louis se desplomó en su silla, regresando a sus deberes donde los había dejado.

…

El día siguiente fue Sábado, y Louis había llegado temprano al hospital temprano con sus deberes, esperando terminarla toda para cuando terminara el fin de semana. Legosi estaba donde lo había dejado, aparentemente sin diferencia. Louis había empezado a acostumbrarse a verlo en cama, viviendo conectado a máquinas, aunque deseara que no fuese así.

Gosha estaba ausente, así que, para llenar el vacío en la habitación, Louis movió su silla hasta poder sentarse junto a la cama, para mostrarle a Legosi las cosas que iba haciendo.

"Mira, ahora mismo en Sociales aprendemos sobre las comunidades de animales pequeños, originadas debido a su vulnerabilidad en la sociedad."

'Haru me contó sobre eso una vez', es lo que diría.

"Cuando añades diferentes números en esta fórmula, la parábola cambia."

'¡Apenas pasé álgebra en Cherryton!', habría soltado.

"Tengo que escribir un reporte sobre esta novela que nos encargaron leer. Es acerca de un tigre de negocios de clase alta que queda varado en una isla llena de herbívoros y tiene que luchar con sus instintos mientras todos le muestran amabilidad y hospitalidad."

Legosi se encontraría algo confundido aquí. '¿Sería tan difícil si los herbívoros le proveían del alimento que necesitaba?'

"Creo que ni te he preguntado cuál es tu libro favorito."

"Bueno, el que estoy leyendo ahora es bastante bueno.", respondió una voz en la habitación.

Louis se sobresaltó, dándose cuenta de que Gosha había tomado asiento en su sitio habitual, con un libro distinto al de ayer. Se rio con ganas.

"Woah, ¡No pretendía asustarte!"

Louis se llevó una mano al pecho, tratando de tranquilizarse. "¡G-Gosha-san! ¿Hace cuánto está ahí?"

Gosha se rascó la mejilla con la garra del meñique. "Bueno, me acabo de sentar. Parece que no hago mucho ruido."

"Eso creo." Louis seguía recuperándose, pero a pesar de eso sonrió ante la presencia del lagarto. Regresó a sus deberes, excepto por la parte de narrar sus progresos a Legosi.

Probablemente fuese algo bueno, ya que podría concentrarse más. El trabajo era sencillo, sólo que tenía un montón. Cuando terminaba con una asignatura, la dejaba en el suelo junto a él y comenzaba inmediatamente con la siguiente, interrumpiéndose ocasionalmente para comer, beber algo o usar el baño. En su camino de vuelta de uno de aquellos viajes, Gosha le preguntó.

"¿Para qué estás asistiendo a clases, Louis?"

Louis se quedó de piedra, boquiabierto. Su mente se tropezó al tratar de dar con una respuesta.

"Uh, ya sabe, sólo… clases. Materias." Regresó a su asiento bajo la mirada preocupada de Gosha.

"¿No te atrasarás viniendo aquí todos los días?"

"No lo creo. E incluso si pasara, estaría aquí de todos modos."

Gosha bajó su libro, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla pensativo. "Louis, ustedes…"

De la nada, el cuarto estaba lleno de cánidos. Louis los reconoció de la fiesta en Abril.

"¡Gosha!" El labrador se arrojó a los brazos del viejo, presionándose contra su suéter mientras lágrimas contenidas bajaban por su rostro.

"¡Jack! Jack, ¡Está bien! Está bien." Palmeó la espalda del perro para calmarlo un poco. Los otros se quedaron de pie a un lado, con los hombros caídos y las colas por el suelo mientras veían a su amigo en coma.

Jack se soltó del abrazo, sorbiendo por la nariz al hacer contacto visual con Louis. "O-oh." Se limpió las lágrimas de la cara. "Hola, Louis-senpai."

Los demás ofrecieron un saludo similar. Louis los saludó con la mano desdeñosamente. "No estamos en Cherryton. Sólo trátenme como a cualquier otro."

Asintieron lentamente, acercándose a la cama. Cada uno tomó la mano izquierda de Legosi, olfateándola antes de pasarla al siguiente. Louis observó el pequeño ritual con interés.

"Sólo huele a mierda de hospital." Espetó el coyote.

"¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Gosha-san dijo que fue herido por una bala perdida, y el periódico dijo lo mismo, pero todos en la escuela están diciendo todo tipo de historias. Animales que ni siquiera lo conocían hablan de él como si lo hicieran." La hiena cruzó los brazos y agitó la cabeza, frustrado.

"Bueno, estuve con él cuando pasó." Louis dejó el resto de su trabajo en el suelo, levantándose y yendo al otro extremo de la cama con los otros.

"¿Qué? ¿Enserio?" Respondieron al unísono.

"Lo estaba. Y…" Pasó saliva. "…La historia en el periódico es cierta. Caminábamos junto al río cuando una bala perdida de un incidente cercano le dio. Pude llamar a la ambulancia a tiempo."

Los perros se miraron entre sí, parpadeando. "Bueno, si hay alguna voz que tenga peso en la escuela, es la tuya.", dijo el gran ovejero mientras los demás murmuraban.

"¿Desde cuándo él y Legosi son tan buenos amigos?"

"¡Te lo dije! ¡Legosi me envió un texto sobre eso!"

"Ya… creí que solo exaeraba."

Louis suspiró y volvió a sentarse, solo para tener a los cánidos alineados frente a él.

"Todo buen amigo de Legosi debería ser presentado como se debe ante sus compañeros de cuarto." Los grandes ojos de Jack lo apuntaban con determinación. Extendió la mano y Louis la estrechó con firmeza.

"Te conozco, Jack. Legosi habla mucho de ti."

"Ah, ya veo." Jack retiró la mano y sostuvo su barbilla mientras dejaba espacio para el siguiente del grupo. Louis notó que agitaba la cola un poco.

La hiena fue el siguiente. "Soy Miguno."

El coyote. "Soy Durham."

El perro ovejero. Soy Collot."

Al último estaba el pequeño zorro fénec. "Voss." Louis se sorprendió por lo profunda que era su voz.

"Encantado de conocerlos. Soy… Louis. Pero ya saben eso."

Todos terminaron dando vueltas por la habitación, igual que el grupo anterior. Todos entraron en conversación con Gosha, claramente conociéndolo de antes, y con Jack teniendo una relación aún más cercana y familar. Louis volteó hacia Legosi, preguntándose si la presencia de sus amigos de la infancia lo sacudiría. Era un pensamiento inocente.

Mientras Gosha entretenía al grupo, Jack salió un momento con Louis. "¿Podemos hablar?"

Louis asintió, y Jack salió al pasillo, invitándolo a seguirlo.

Jack se detuvo justo detrás de la puerta, encarando al ciervo. "¿En realidad que está pasando?"

Louis se miró los zapatos al hablar. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"Escribieron muy pocos detalles en el periódico, y Gosha parecía evasivo cuando le pregunté. Y tu resumen de lo que pasó sonaba muy forzado." Suspiró. "Lo siento, sólo, sé que a veces se mete en problemas. Ha cambiado mucho y… y… " Jack hundió la cabeza, luchando con otra oleada de lágrimas. Louis le puso una mano en el hombro.

"No puedes decirle a nadie, Jack."

El labrador volvió a levantar la vista, asintiendo con fuerza.

"La verdad es que fue reclutado por Yafya, el Sublime Beastar para ayudarlo a capturar a un criminal carniherbívoro, y fue el criminal quien le disparó."

Jack parpadeó. "¿Lo atraparon?"

Louis cerró los puños. "…no."

Jack sacudió la cabeza, sus orejas revoloteando junto a ella. "Es… demasiado increíble, pero conociendo a Legosi se que es cierto. Ha estado yendo por caminos en su vida donde ya no puedo seguirlo."

"Eso no significa que no puedan seguir siendo amigos."

Jack se limpió otra lágrima. "Supongo que tienes razón."

Pasó un momento incómodo antes de que el resto del grupo saliera al pasillo. "¿Qué hacen aquí afuera ustedes dos?", preguntó Durham.

"Le estaba diciendo a Jack dónde queda el baño." Louis se llevó las manos a los bolsillos y regresó al cuarto.

"Ah, bueno ya tenemos que irnos. Tenemos un reporte en el que trabajar.", explicó Collot.

"Espera, ¿no es para dentro de una semana?"

"La entrega es el Lunes."

"Diablos."

Se giraron para irse, no sin antes dirigirse a Louis. "¡Dile a Gosha que llame a Jack si pasa algo!"

"Claro. Cuídense." Louis agitó la mano antes de entrar.

"Son buenos chicos." Gosha cruzó la pierna, apoyando en brazo en ella para sostener su libro bajo la luz de la tarde.

"Sí." Louis tomó asiento, mirando a Legosi. "Puedo ver cómo pudo encajar con ellos."

"Han vivido juntos por años, ya. Para mí, ya son como de su familia."

Louis asintió, manteniendo el pensamiento de querer ser considerado como familia por Gosha también. Pero pronto lo apartó, volviendo a su trabajo.


	13. Fénix

**DISCLAIMER**: Esta historia no me pertenece, el original es de la autoría de Doopstory. (Perfil en el resumen del Fic). Me he puesto en contacto con él y me dió el permiso de publicar una traducción. Dicho esto, ¡Disfruten la lectura!

.

.

.

.

Luis asistió a clases después del fin de semana, pero se sentía mentalmente apagado. Ni siquiera parecía que sus compañeros de clase hubieran notado su ausencia. Era un gran contraste en comparación a Cherryton, donde todos seguían sus movimientos.

Volvió al hospital la noche del Martes. Gosha estaba ahí como siempre, pero su actitud alegre comenzaba a mostrar grietas. Louis le ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora, pero ambos sabían que estaba vacía.

"¿Ha hablado con el Dr. Balos?" Louis entrelazó las manos, tomando asiento en su lugar habitual junto a Legosi. Cada día se asemejaba más y más a un funeral de ataúd abierto.

"Así es.", Suspiró Gosha.

"¿Y?"

"Está… inseguro acerca de por qué Legosi no ha recuperado la conciencia todavía. Su cuerpo no se ha curado completamente, naturalmente, pero han hecho todo para asegurar que despierte." Cerró los ojos y respiró profundo por la nariz antes de continuar. "Cree que el trauma pudo haber sido suficiente para mantenerlo en coma."

Louis tragó, con la garganta comenzando a dolerle. "Y… ¿eso qué significa?"

Gosha no respondió.

Una alta figura apareció pronto por la puerta.

"Gosha." Yafya inclinó la cabeza, volviéndose hacia Louis para hacer lo mismo. "Louis-kun."

Louis lo ignoró mientras Gosha se veía molesto. "Hola, Yafya." Se puso de pie, quitándose las arrugas del pantalón. "Discúlpanos, Louis." Ambos cruzaron la puerta, dejando a Louis sólo con sus pensamientos.

Pensamientos que amenazaban con crecer y acabar de consumirlo mientras imaginaba lo que pasaría si Legosi nunca dejaba esa cama. Se sentía mareado. Enfermo.

Se levantó, pisando fuerte detrás de ellos. Divisó la cola de Gosha girando una esquina al final del pasillo. Se movió tan rápido y silenciosamente como pudo, alcanzándolos en una sección externa del hospital. Se recargó contra la puerta que habían cerrado, presionando su oreja contra la superficie.

No pudo escuchar nada al instante, y se preguntó si estaba muy lejos hasta que Gosha rompió el silencio. "…Legosi no está muy bien."

Más silencio antes de que Yafya contestara. "Gosha, ¿Me odias?"

"No, gracias por decirme tan pronto como lo encontraste." Louis escuchó metal crujir. "No voy a ceder a un arrebato ciego o algo."

Louis saltó cuando volvió a escuchar metal crujiendo, más violento y brusco.

"**Claro, si **_**es**_** que Legosi despierta.**"

Louis notó el veneno en la voz de Gosha. Se sentía como si hubiera escuchado algo que no debería. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta, quemando su boca, y desde la mandíbula hasta las orejas. No podía quedarse ahí. No podía regresar al cuarto de Legosi y verlo yaciendo inerte en la cama. Tenía que irse.

Llegó a las primeras escaleras que vio, bajando de dos en dos a pesar de las quejas de su pierna. Llegó a la recepción, firmó su salida sin ganas, y casi corrió hasta la salida. El aire caliente del verano le azotó en la cara, y se detuvo a tomar algunas bocanadas de él. Se sostuvo las manos en las piernas mientras se doblaba, no obteniendo el aire suficiente. Su respiración se intensificó desesperadamente, como si su cuerpo se estuviera ahogando. La cabeza le daba vueltas y él trataba de reorientarse.

Su mente salió de ese estado ante la repentina sensación en su pierna derecha. Parecía vibrar, casi como si estuvieran sosteniendo un teléfono en ella. Louis agitó la cabeza, tomando una última bocanada de aire que le permitió dejar de hiperventilar.

Nunca había sentido algo así en la pierna antes. ¿Era por la carrera al bajar las escaleras?

No, ya había hecho cosas peores antes. Esto no era doloroso.

Caminó recto, mientras la sensación crecía. La picazón pronto superó a la sensación de las vibraciones. Se sostuvo con la pierna izquierda y movió la derecha un par de veces. Nada.

Alzó la mirada por un momento, pero fue suficiente como para ver un manchón de pelo gris debajo de una lámpara. El escozor en la pierna aumentó.

Se frotó los ojos. La figura pasó bajo otra luz. Ese tono de gris azulado tan característico. Muy lejos como para ver más.

"No. No es él." Su corazón se sacudió mientras intentaba calmarse. "Es imposible."

Sin embargo, caminó hacia la figura. Se dijo que iría a casa, aunque la estación de tren estuviera detrás de él.

Echó otro vistazo. Camiseta blanca y jeans, cola larga. Louis intentó despejar su cabeza. Sólo era otro lobo cualquiera.

Su celular pronto empezó a vibrar con una llamada entrante. Era Gosha.

"¡Louis! ¡Louis dónde estás!"

"Tuve que salir del hospital." Louis vio al lobo doblar una esquina, perdiéndose de vista.

"¡Legosi no está! ¡Su ropa tampoco! ¡Dejó una nota diciendo que volvería por la mañana!"

Tomó toda la fuerza de Louis no dejar caer el teléfono mientras abría mucho los ojos. "…no es cierto." Guardó el celular en su bolsillo con torpeza, la voz confundida de Gosha aún saliendo del altavoz. Pronto se vio trotando al dirigirse hacia la esquina que había doblado el lobo.

"No es cierto. No es cierto no es cierto no es cierto." Había otro tramo de acera. Alcanzó a ver al lobo caminando entre un grupo de animales en un paso de peatones. Louis apretó el paso, yendo incluso mas rápido cuando el lobo volvió a desvanecerse en la oscuridad cruzando la calle.

Louis corrió. El contador de la calle llegando a cero. Maniobró por la calle, recibiendo bocinazos de algunos motoristas. Se tropezó en el borde, frenando su caída con las manos. Ignoró el ardor en las manos mientras entraba en el mismo parque que el lobo.

Las luces estaban dispersas, sin revelar a ningún animal presente. El viento le azotaba el rostro mientras deambulaba por la zona desesperado buscando al lobo que había visto entrar hace no menos de un minuto. Se colocó debajo de una lámpara y tomó aire.

"¡**LEGOSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**"

Louis jadeó, frotándose la garganta. No sabía que pudiera gritar así. Miró alrededor desesperado, buscando cualquier señal de vida. Se le humedecieron los ojos, y se los limpió con el puño.

Retiró el brazo de su rostro, y el lobo estaba de pie bajo otra luz, a unos metros de distancia. Louis tragó, aún recuperando el aliento mientras esperaba.

"… ¿Louis… senpai?"

Un silbido bajo salió de la garganta de Louis involuntariamente, y se abalanzó hacia delante con la visión borrosa. El lobo acortó camino también un poco más rápido. El pavimento se volvió pasto bajo los pies de Louis. A pesar de que ambos estaban fuera de la luz, el otro animal estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para poder verlo bajo la luz de la luna.

Legosi extendió los brazos, y Louis imitó el gesto. Sus pechos chocaron con un golpe seco, el peso de Legosi sobrepasando a Louis y enviándolos al pasto, en un fuerte abrazo. Louis se aferró a él desesperadamente, rodaron un poco y Louis sintió sus lágrimas caer. Pero reía. No podía dejar de hacerlo. Legosi pronto se le unió, creando un contraste pegadizo.

En algún punto dejaron de rodar, con Legosi encima. Antes de que Louis pudiera siquiera formar un pensamiento coherente, Legosi apuntó por un beso. Louis alzó los brazos para sujetar su cuello, manteniéndolo tan cerca como le fue posible. La lengua del lobo se movió con una urgencia que nunca había sentido antes, envolviendo la suya antes de retirarse y plantarla directo en la base de su mandíbula y pasar a su cuello. La retiró para acercar la nariz al pelaje de Louis, olfateando con intensidad. Louis aprovechó para depositar pequeños besos en su frente.

Su corazón dolía mientras toda la tristeza era liberada en medio de tanta pasión. Estaban juntos de nuevo. Sabía que nada podría separarlos.

Tomó algunos minutos, pero eventualmente el cerebro de Louis volvió a encenderse. Salió de debajo de Legosi y se sentó. "¡Te dispararon! ¿No te duele? ¿Te sientes bien?" Se cubrió la boca, temiendo la imagen de sangre en la playera blanca.

Legosi se sentó también, levantando la tela para revelar su estómago alborotado. Había una pequeña hendidura en el dado derecho, algo rosada por la falta de pelo. Fuera e eso, se veía bastante recuperado. Legosi pasó una garra alrededor de la herida.

"Aún está sensible, pero me siento bien."

Louis estiró para tomar sus manos. "¡Eso no significa que puedes sólo levantarte!" Volteó sus brazos, viendo la marca donde le habían puesto la intravenosa. "¡No puedes simplemente quitarte todos tus soportes de vida como en una película!"

Legosi bajó las orejas, desvió la mirada y una sonrisa boba apareció en su hocico. Su cola se agitó suavemente en el pasto, y Louis comenzó a reír. Se levantaron.

"Bueno, ignorando todo eso, ¿A dónde diablos estás yendo?" Louis se llevó las manos a las caderas, exasperado.

"Bueno, cuando desperté estaba realmente hambriento. No había nadie alrededor así que pensé que debería ir y conseguir algo de comer yo mismo." Legosi comenzó a caminar en la dirección de antes, y Louis lo siguió. "Una vez fuera, olí algo realmente delicioso, así que estaba tratando de encontrarlo." Se rascó el cuello, dejando su pelaje revuelto una vez que retiró la mano. "Ahora todo lo que huelo es a ti."

Louis bufó. "Bien, eso es bueno porque necesitamos llevarte de vuelta al hospital."

Legosi miró a Louis con una ceja levantada. "¿No habías dicho que querías llevarme a un buen lugar para comer cuando saliera?"

"Yo…" Louis levantó un dedo pero se retractó al procesar las palabras. "Tú… ¿me escuchaste decir eso?"

Legosi se encogió de hombros. "Eso creo. También oí algunos animales decir mi nombre, tratando de despertarme."

Louis parpadeó. "Ese era el club de drama. Vinieron a visitarte un día, así como tus vecinos y tus viejos compañeros de habitación. Haru vino un día después de eso, en realidad."

"¿Eh? ¿De veras? ¿Hasta el club de teatro?"

"¿En serio estás sorprendido?"

"N… no lo sé. Sólo, no pensé que tantos animales se preocuparan."

Louis toqueteó el hombro de Legosi. "Claro que lo hacen. ¡Hay muchos animales en tu vida que se preocupan por ti! Todos en el club de teatro te extrañan, por cierto." Agitó su hombro con suavidad. "También Pina dijo que tienes que enviarle un texto."

Legosi se llevó las manos a la cara. "He estado tratando. ¡Tener una gran vida social es muy difícil!"

"Bueno, te ayudaré a organizarte si lo necesitas." Rio Louis. "Tu abuelo estaba muy conmovido al ver a todos los que fueron a verte."

Legosi se congeló en el lugar. "… ¿mi abuelo?"

"Sí. Ambos estuvimos contigo todo el tiempo. De hecho, ¡Necesito decirle que te encontré!" Louis buscó su teléfono, pero Legosi detuvo su brazo.

"¡Espera! ¿Cómo supo lo que pasó?"

Louis respiró hondo antes de explicar todo lo ocurrido. No esperaba que Legosi no supiera de la relación entre Yafya y Gosha, pero en retrospectiva tenía mucho sentido que no supiera sobre ello.

Legosi mantenía una expresión de estupefacción, y Louis no podía culparlo después de todo lo que le había soltado. ¿Acaso Louis sabía más de Gosha que él ahora? Legosi recuperó la compostura lo suficiente como para hablar después de un par de segundos. "Así que, conoces mi linaje."

Louis frotó el brazo de Legosi. "Sí, y también lo saben todos los que fueron a visitarte. Gosha-san estuvo ahí para presentarse cada vez." Se rascó el brazo. "No te preocupes, nadie se asustó ni nada."

Legosi suspiró, algo divertido. "No suena como algo que el abuelo haría. Cuando era más pequeño, hacía cualquier cosa para ocultar la naturaleza de nuestra relación. Sé que lo hacía para protegerme, pero al mismo tiempo me hacía sentir avergonzado." Sonrió. "Ya no lo hace. Me alegro de tenerlo como abuelo."

"Deberías estarlo. Es un buen hombre." Louis sonrió con malicia. "Nos contó algunas historias de cuando eras pequeño a Haru y a mí."

Legosi se tensó y bajó las orejas. "¿Enseriooooooooo?", aulló. "¿Cómo qué?"

Louis se llevó un dedo a los labios. "No voy a decirte."

"Oh, ¡Vamos!"

Louis rio desde el fondo de su estómago. No recordaba la última vez que estuvo así de feliz. La semana pasada pareció desaparecer de su mente. Sacó su teléfono una vez más. "Realmente necesito avisarle a Gosha-san. ¿Supongo que no tienes tu teléfono?"

Legosi sacudió la cabeza. "No quiero regresar al hospital ahora mismo, tampoco. Escribí una nota diciendo que estaría de vuelta en la mañana. Quiero comer algo contigo."

Louis se mordió el labio. Tenía que admitir que la ida sonaba increíble. Se maravilló ante la habilidad de este lobo para romper con su sentido común. "Llamaré para decirle que te encontré y que estás seguro. Regresaremos por la mañana."

Legosi sonrió, agitando la cola. "¡Gracias, senpai!"

Gosha respondió casi de inmediato. "¡Louis! Louis, ¿estás bien?"

"¡Estoy bien! Y encontré a Legosi. Se encuentra bien también."

"Oh, ¡Gracias a dios!"

"Volveremos en la mañana."

"¿¡Quéééééééé!?" Louis casi se ríe por el tono agudo que adquirió la voz de Gosha. "¡Pero necesita volver! ¡No debería estar levantado, mucho menos tan pronto!"

"No lo sé, llevo un rato con él y parece estar bien. Puede hablar con él, claro." Louis le pasó el teléfono a Louis.

"Hola, abuelo… tenía hambre… lo sé… lo sé. Sólo iremos por algo de comer, regresaré justo después de eso. Sí, me siento bien. Hablaremos más tarde, ¿está bien? También te amo." Se lo devolvió a Louis.

"¿Lo ves?"

Louis sintió un puñado de culpa por lo cansado que Gosha sonaba. "Está bien, está bien. Sólo, cuídalo mucho, ¿vale?"

Louis se sonrojó. "Lo haré."

"Gracias."

Louis colgó y jaló a Legosi. "De acuerdo, intentemos captar ese olor otra vez."

…

Pronto llegaron al origen del olor. Era un evento de Noche Profunda, que sólo tenía lugar en las noches de luna llena. Los distintos aromas de los puestos de comida le hicieron agua la boca a Louis mientras se daba cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba. Se volvió para encontrar a Legosi mirando un cartel con fechas destacadas puestas en él. Otro cartel estaba clavado en él, mostrando la fecha del evento actual: 17 de Julio. Legosi lo trazó con una garra.

"Realmente ha pasado una semana, huh."

Louis suspiró y agitó la cabeza. "Sí que lo hizo. No puedo creer que fueras capaz de simplemente levantarte y caminar después de eso."

"Bueno, tuve problemas al principio." El estómago de Legosi gruñó, y Louis deslizó sus brazos alrededor de él desde atrás, frotando su barriga.

"Consigamos algo de comida primero."

Vagaron alrededor por un rato, viéndolo todo antes de decidirse. Legosi pidió un poco de concentrado de leche de un puesto, mientras Louis pidió jugo de vegetales frío. Se separaron un momento una vez hubieron encontrado lo que querían comer. Louis ordenó apio con rebanadas de manzana al horno espolvoreadas con canela. Llevó su comida hasta una de las mesas de picnic que se encontraban cerca donde Legosi lo esperaba con su comida. Parecía fideos hervidos con avena. Se desplomó junto a él, arrastrándose hasta que su trasero tocó el de Legosi. El lobo volteó a mirarlo, con una sonrisa claramente visible bajo la luz de la luna. Louis le sonrió de vuelta mientras ambos comenzaron a comer.

"Bien, entonces, ¿qué fue lo que pasó exactamente en esa fiesta?", preguntó Louis mientras masticaba algo de apio. "Si no te molesta hablar de eso…"

Legosi se pasó el bocado de fideos y suspiró. "Bueno, pasaron muchas cosas."

"Quiero decir con el híbrido. Yafya dijo que te dejó esposado a él, y que incluso te dio el arma que llevaba consigo. ¿Cómo es que escapó de eso y… ya sabes?" Louis bajó la mirada, apoyando los antebrazos en la mesa.

"Su nombre es Melon. Cuando Yafya se fue, comenzó a hablarme. Sabía que no era un lobo de sangre pura sólo con mirarme. Empezamos a hablar sobre mi familia, y…" Legosi dejó sus palillos en la mesa y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, estrujándose el pelaje. "Las cosas que dijo, no lo sé. Me sentí mal por él. No creí que fuera un tipo realmente malo."

Louis asintió aún procesándolo. Y se abstuvo de regañarlo por su ingenuidad.

"Nos quité las esposas y dejamos la fiesta por atrás. Seguimos hablando un rato, pero supongo que sólo usó eso para distraerme para recuperar su arma en algún momento. Ni siquiera sentí que la tomara. Y luego… él…" Legosi brincó de la nada, haciendo brincar a Louis también.

"¡Wow! ¿Estás bien?" Louis frotó su brazo con preocupación.

"S-sí. Sólo, el recuerdo regresó muy nítido." Se limpió la nariz y continuó. "Lo siguiente que recuerdo es a ti llamando mi nombre y ver tu cara. Estaba asustado porque pensé que Melon te había arrancado las astas…" Estiró y toqueteó los suaves bultos que habían empezado a crecer de la cabeza de Louis. "¿Qué les pasó?"

Louis apartó la mano de Legosi. "Se cayeron esa noche. Es algo normal de los ciervos. Solo fue un mal momento."

"Ya veo."

Siguieron comiendo, el ruido de la multitud una vez más llenando su burbuja.

"¿Estás molesto conmigo, senpai?"

Louis dio un sorbo a su jugo antes de tomar una de las manos de Legosi. Claro que no. Estoy molesto con ese fenómeno Melon por aprovecharse de tu amabilidad."

Legosi se sobresaltó. "Por favor no lo llames así."

"¿Qué cosa? '¿fenómeno?' ¡El tipo te disparó, Legosi!"

"¡Lo sé! Pero es la palabra que usó para referirse a sí mismo y hacia otros híbridos. No creo que fuera parte de su engaño. Creo que es como realmente se ve a sí mismo…"

Louis miró a Legosi sin decir nada. "…Lo siento." Soltó la mano de Legosi y sostuvo su mejilla. "Realmente eres demasiado dulce para tu propio bien, ¿lo sabes?"

Legosi se presionó al toque, tomando la pequeña mano de Louis con la suya tentativamente. "Supongo…"

Terminaron de comer y se levantaron, dejando los platos en el área de desechos antes de caminar por el evento un poco más. Legosi se estiró, haciendo sonar los huesos de su espalda mientras lo hacía.

"Ah. ¡Me siento mucho mejor! Creo que mi cuerpo realmente está sanando ahora."

Louis le dedicó una mirada en blanco. "Uh, no creo que funcione tan rápido. Especialmente para órganos dañados." Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, rascándose pensativo. "Eso me lleva a la pregunta de cómo pudiste levantarte de la cama. Y así de rápido. Te dejamos sólo por unos cinco minutos, quizás."

Legosi se encogió de hombros. "¿Quizás fue el poder de la luna llena? O quizás mi inmunidad natural de mi parte dragón de komodo." Legosi se rascó el brazo, debajo del brazalete que recibió de Juno y Haru. "Bueno, todo lo que sé es que cuando desperté y miré alrededor, vi el montón de ropa en la silla junto a mí, y el brazalete encima. Cuando lo vi, supe que habías sido tú quien me había traído la ropa. Fue ahí cuando me dio un subidón de energía y decidí levantarme."

Louis rio, sonrojándose mientras se rascaba el cuello. "¡Vamos! ¡No me eches la culpa a mí!"

Caminaron en silencio por un rato más. Louis tomó la mano de Legosi, quien la sostuvo sin pensarlo.

Legosi habló en una repentina voz baja. "Creo… que quizás fue mi madre quién me despertó."

"¿Hmm? ¿A qué te refieres?" Louis agitó una oreja. Legosi los guio a un banco de metal cerca de un árbol a las afueras del evento. Ambos se sentaron antes de que continuara.

"Lo que recuerdo después de verte, es despertar en el hospital. Sólo que podía ver mi cuerpo en la cama con todo el equipo y cosas. Como una experiencia extracorporal." Legosi se rascó la barbilla. "Bueno, no 'cómo' una experiencia de ese tipo. Es lo que fue."

Louis suspiró divertido. Para ya, cabezón.

"Un poco después de eso, mamá apareció ante mí."

"¿E-enserio?"

Legosi asintió. "Flotamos hasta el techo del hospital y hablamos." Imitó el movimiento con las manos para hacer énfasis. "Hablamos un rato, sobre su vida, su muerte, sobre mí." Colocó una mano en la pierna de Louis, haciéndolo saltar un poco. "¿El abuelo te mencionó algo sobre ella?"

Louis se aclaró la garganta. "Un poco."

Legosi sonrió con tristeza. "Me alegro de haber podido verla de nuevo. Fue luego de hablar con ella que empecé a escuchar las voces de los animales que me visitaban y la tuya. Y después me desperté."

"Ya veo." La voz de Louis tembló. Podía sentir las lágrimas volviendo. Obligándose a mantenerlas bajo control. "E-entonces, ¿q-qué v-v-vas…"

Fue inútil. Una vez más, rompió en sollozos. Legosi lo estrechó entre sus brazos, y la ausencia de sus astas le permitía acunar su cabeza mucho más cerca que antes.

"¡L-Louis-senpai! ¿Qué pasa?"

Louis hipó, tratando de frotarse la punta de la nariz mientras Legosi lo sostenía con firmeza. "¡P-Pudiste haber muerto! ¡Muerto de verdad! ¡E-Estuviste m-muy cerca!"

Legosi estrechó a Louis aún más cerca. "¡Estoy aquí, senpai! Aún estoy aquí. Estoy vivo."

Louis sorbió. "Bueno es sólo eso, ¿no? ¡Soy tu _senpai_! Es mi responsabilidad mantenerte alejado de problemas. Debería habernos arrastrado fuera de la vista de Yafya en ese momento, ¡pero no! ¡Por supuesto que no lo hice! ¡Soy un desastre! ¡Un débil pedazo de basura inservible que ni siquiera puede cuidar de su novio!" Se alejó de Legosi, enterrándose en sus manos. Sus lágrimas manchaban la piel sensible en la que había estado antes. Legosi se inclinó hacia él y lo envolvió cariñosamente con sus grandes brazos. Descansando su cabeza en su hombro.

"Nada de lo que acabas de decir sobre ti mismo es cierto, y lo sabes. Fue mi culpa por quitarle las esposas a Melon, de nadie más."

La voz calmada de Legosi se asentó en la mente de Louis, logrando tranquilizarlo. Alzó la cabeza, y frotó una mejilla contra la de Legosi. "Bueno, no creo que este tipo Melon o Yafya sean inocentes, tampoco." Soltó un suspiro de exasperación.

"Creo que es algo justo de mencionar."

Louis se sintió relajar en el abrazo de Legosi, su respiración volviéndose más tranquila y profunda mientras las lágrimas cesaban. Legosi lo olfateó. "Creo que las lágrimas hacen que huelas más dulce."

Louis alzó una ceja. "E-entonces, qué. ¿Quieres que siga llorando?" Soltó, dándole un empujoncito a Legosi.

"¡N-No! ¡Claro que no! Sólo, yo…" Sus orejas bajaron. "Te amo, Louis."

Louis dejó ver una sonrisa estúpida. "Te amo también, raro." Descansó su pulgar en la barbilla de Legosi. "Bésame, raro."

Y lo hizo.

…

Legosi y Louis volvieron al hospital justo antes del amanecer. El doctor Balos estaba muy molesto con ambos, pero pronto de volvió confusión cuando la revisión de Legosi le indicó que estaba lo suficientemente bien como para salir del hospital. Aún quería retenerlo por algunas horas para obtener más resultados de análisis y ordenar todo el papeleo. Louis, Gosha, y Yafya se sentaron en la habitación cuando el doctor se fue. Gosha y Yafya se veían desaliñados y tenían algunos moretones, pero Louis decidió que era mejor no preguntar.

"Oh, ¡No puedo evitarlo! ¡Necesito otro!" Gosha se levantó y se sentó junto a su nieto, dándole un abrazo, el cuál Legosi devolvió con gusto. Su cola golpeteaba en la cama, arrugando las sábanas frescas.

"Te extrañé, abuelo." La voz de Legosi era opacada por el hombro de Gosha.

"¡Bueno!" Yafya se dio una palmada en las piernas y se puso de pie de manera abrupta. "Es bueno ver que tuviste una excelente recuperación, Legosi-kun. Me retiro."

Antes de que pudiera salir, Legosi estiró una mano para sujetarle. "Yafya-san, necesito hablar contigo." Miró a los otros dos animales en el cuarto. "Abuelo, Louis, ¿pueden esperar afuera?"

Gosha asintió y se levantó para irse, mientras Louis se tensó en el asiento, rechinando los dientes y casi bufando. Gosha fue hasta él y le puso una mano en el hombro. "Vamos, Louis. Estará bien."

"Bien.", Susurró el ciervo, siguiendo a Gosha fuera mientras Yafya cerraba la puerta detrás de ellos. Gosha tuvo que arrastrarlo para que no espiara la conversación con la oreja.

"¡Estará bien! Lo prometo." Gosha los guio a unos asientos acojinados cerca. "Yafya y yo tuvimos una larga charla mientras estaban fuera."

Louis echó un vistazo a los moretones en todo el cuerpo de Gosha. "Ya lo creo."

Se recargó contra la pared, preguntándose qué en la tierra podría Legosi querer hablar con Yafya. Esperó que el lobo tuviera la sensatez de decirle que lo dejara solo para siempre, pero Louis no se sentía tan optimista.

"Es agradable ver lo mucho que te preocupas por él.", comentó Gosha. "Tiene suerte de tener un amigo como tú."

"Estoy enamorado de él."

Louis se cubrió la boca, maldiciendo internamente mientras su cuerpo se tornaba de un rojo intenso. Maldito sea ese perro por ablandar el control de sus impulsos.

Cuando Louis finalmente reunió el coraje para mirar a Gosha, se sorprendió al ver que su expresión no había cambiado de esa sonrisa amable que siempre llevaba. "Lo sé."

Louis se frotó el cuello. "Yo, bueno, uhh…" Balbuceó sin sentido mientras Gosha reía.

"¡Está bien, Louis! ¡Está bien!" Le dio un par de palmadas amistosas en la espalda. "¿Lo sabe?"

Louis rió por lo bajo. "Bueno, eso espero, porque hemos estado saliendo durante casi un mes."

"¡Oh!" Ahora Gosha parecía sorprendido. "Bueno, ¡la última vez que me habló dijo que estaba enamorado de una coneja! Supongo que nunca seré capaz de predecir a ese chico…"

Louis rio, aliviando la presión que se había formado en su pecho. "Entonces, ¿está bien con eso?"

"Claro que sí. He llegado a aprender que la felicidad de Legosi es lo más importante en cualquier relación que elija tener. ¡La sociedad puede joderse!" Azotó el puño en el cojín junto a él dramáticamente.

Yafya salió del cuarto de Legosi, pasándolos con las manos en los bolsillos. Él y Gosha se dieron un saludo silencioso antes de que Legosi asomara la cabeza por el marco de la puerta.

"Ya pueden pasar."

Legosi se sentó en la cama cuando entraron, y esta vez Louis se sentó justo a su lado. Gosha se sentó frente a ellos en una de las sillas. Louis toqueteó una de las mejillas del lobo con suavidad. "¿Me vas a decir que fue todo eso?"

Legosi sonrió. "No tienes que preocuparte por eso, Louis." Louis inmediatamente le dirigió una mirada asesina. "¡Enserio! ¡C-Confía!"

Louis suavizó la expresión. "Si tú lo dices." Acercó su rostro para darle un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Legosi se sobresaltara, mirando frenéticamente entre Louis y Gosha. Cuando se dio cuenta de la sonrisa en el rostro de Gosha, se relajó, devolviendo el beso.

Gosha comenzó a preguntarles acerca de sus vidas, y entraron en una agradable conversación entre los tres. Legosi gradualmente cambió de posición hasta estar acostado con la cabeza en el regazo de Louis. Louis rascaba el pelaje en su mejilla.

"Oye, ¿qué historias de mí le contaste a Louis, abuelo?"

"¿Oh? Bueno, fueron muchas."

Legosi gruñó.

Louis frotó el pelaje de su cuello cariñosamente. "Creo que quiere que las cuente de nuevo."

"Mmmmhhm." Legosi giró su cuerpo para estar de espaldas a Gosha. "Eres malvado.", murmuró en el estómago de Louis.

Gosha tomó la sugerencia de Louis y siguió con ella. "¡Oh! Bueno, la primer historia que le conté fue aquella con el escarabajo cornudo cuando sólo eras un cachorro."

Legosi se quejó de nuevo, pero el golpeteo de su cola contra las sábanas contaba algo distinto.


	14. Acostumbrarse al olor de perro mojado

**DISCLAIMER**: Esta historia no me pertenece, el original es de la autoría de Doopstory. (Perfil en el resumen del Fic). Me he puesto en contacto con él y me dió el permiso de publicar una traducción. Dicho esto, ¡Disfruten la lectura!

.

.

.

.

"¡Quéééé hay Zootube! ¡Aquí Yeendude99 con el grupo! Hoy vamos a tener un gran día en la playa."

Miguno volteó la cámara para enfocar al resto de caninos. Durham y Collot saludaron con una sonrisa, a diferencia de Voss que apartaba la cámara del hombro de Collot mientras Jack les dirigía una cansada mirada en blanco. Legosi bajó las orejas confundido y todo lo que Louis pudo hacer fue esconderse detrás del lobo en un intento de evitar ser grabado.

"Hoy nos acompaña Legosi el lobo gris, quien solía compartir habitación con nosotros antes de dejar la escuela misteriooooooooosamente." Miguno acercó la cámara al susodicho Lobo. "¡Saluda, Legosi!".

"H-hey." Legosi saludó con la mano, lo que pareció satisfacer a Miguno, quien apuntó hacia su siguiente objetivo.

"Y-"

"No voy a salir en tu video."

Miguno cubrió el lente de la cámara con la mano, arrugando el ceño exageradamente. "Aww, ¿en serio Louis?"

"Enserio."

Miguno lo dejó, murmurando algo acerca de si el rostro de Louis apareciera en la miniatura resultaría en un montón de visitas. Louis se quejó internamente. Cuando dijo que quería que lo trataran como un igual no tenía esto en mente.

Esa línea de pensamiento hizo que recordara cómo fue que terminó ahí, caminando a la playa con el grupo de caninos.

Fue después de que Legosi saliera del hospital y visitase Cherryton. Louis no había ido con él porque no quería atraer la atención. Cuando volvió, le preguntó a Louis si quería unírsele a una salida con sus amigos. Louis, no queriendo perder de vista a Legosi desde que fue disparado, accedió antes de saber los detalles.

Y por supuesto tenía que ser a la maldita playa.

No podía usar la excusa de no tener traje de baño, tampoco, porque Durham le prestó un par extra, ya que tenían el mismo tipo de cuerpo (aún así tenía que atárselo un poco para que no se le cayera). Las cosas que hacía por Legosi…

Volteó a ver al lobo, dejando que su presencia lo calmara. Podía con cualquier cosa mientras Legosi estuviera con él, ¿cierto?

"Entonces… ¿Qué hay con esa cámara, Miguno?" Preguntó Legosi, apuntando una garra al aparato que sostenía la hiena.

Antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Durham respondió por él. "Trata de convertirse en un Blogger famoso en Zootube."

"¡Ugh! ¡Suena tan estúpido cuando lo dices así!"

Legosi y Louis intercambiaron miradas, y Louis tuvo que usar cada gota de fuerza para no comenzar a reír.

La playa apareció más pronto de lo que esperaban, y debido al clima inusualmente caliente estaba, desafortunadamente, algo concurrida. Louis se debatía acerca de decirle al grupo que deberían encontrar un lugar en la arena apartado de la mayoría de animales, pero Legosi parecía dirigir al grupo hacia un lugar así de todos modos, separado del resto de la playa por un gran y puntiagudo montículo de rocas. Sólo había un puñado de animales que parecían no ponerles atención.

Collot instaló el paraguas que llevaba, y todos acomodaron sus toallas y bolsas debajo de ella. Miguno sacó la cámara de nuevo y grabó una toma panorámica del océano mientras todos los demás corrían hacia el agua, excepto por Legosi y Louis. Éste último se había quitado la prótesis y la guardó en su bolsa, para evitar que se ensuciara con arena. A continuación, procedió a recostarse en su toalla, colocándose los lentes de sol. Legosi se paró frente a él con los brazos en jarras y una extraña mirada en blanco.

"¿Todo bien?", preguntó Louis, retirándose los lentes de nuevo para ver mejor a su novio.

"Oh, sí… yo sólo… ", Legosi titubeó, rascándose el brazo como hacía siempre que estaba avergonzado. "Pensé que sería divertido entrar al mar contigo."

Louis frunció el ceño. "Te dije que no iba a ir."

"Lo sé."

"Estaré justo aquí, Legosi. Diviértete con tus amigos."

Louis se puso los lentes de sol de nuevo, y Legosi asintió, dándose la vuelta y encaminándose al agua. Louis dejó caer la cabeza con un bufido.

Se sentía horrible, pero sabía lo que pasaría si se metía al agua. Era un ciervo con una sola pierna que no sabía cómo nadar, rodeado por un grupo de cánidos. No necesitaba hacer el ridículo en público hoy.

Respiró profundamente, dejando que la atmósfera lo envolviera. El sonido de los perros chapoteando en el agua era distante pero notorio, y la sal en el aire era desagradablemente agradable. El calor intenso relajaba sus músculos. Quizás el día no sería tan malo después de todo.

Esta línea de pensamiento duró unos diez minutos antes de que el sol comenzara a ser una molestia. Louis se acomodó bajo la sombra de la sombrilla, pero hizo muy poco para aliviar su disconformidad. Se sentó, echando un vistazo a los cánidos chapoteando alegremente en el agua, golpeando una pelota de playa de un lado a otro entre ellos. Se apoyó en sus brazos y rodillas, arrastrándose debajo del paraguas.

Legosi, notando el movimiento, volteó a verlo. Su cola comenzó a agitarse, acabando con lo que quedaba del orgullo de Louis. Se quitó la camiseta que estaba usando, tratando de ignorar la sensación de que su cuerpo estaba siendo objeto de un escrutinio mientras caminaba hasta el agua en cuclillas. Legosi se acercó a la orilla.

"¡Louis! ¿Vas a entrar?" Preguntó Legosi inclinando la cabeza.

"Hace mucho calor aquí fuera." Louis se sentó y se arrastró un poco hacia el agua. "Pero, no sé nadar, entonces…" Sonrió, esperando que Legosi entendiera lo que quería decir sin que tuviera que decírselo en voz alta.

La oreja de Legosi se agitó antes de que una pequeña sonrisa se formara en su rostro. Se inclinó hasta quedar al nivel de Louis, ofreciendo sus manos, las cuales Louis tomó con firmeza. Legosi caminó de espaldas al océano, jalando a Louis con él. El agua envolvió un pie, luego sus piernas, y su estómago. Pronto, estaba totalmente de pie y el agua le llegaba a los hombros. A pesar de su incomodidad, era infinitamente refrescante. El hermoso lobo a su lado también ayudaba.

Legosi se movió para sujetarlo por los hombros, permitiendo que Louis se acostumbrara a la sensación de estar sumergido tan profundo. "Te soltaré cuando me digas, ¿está bien?" La voz de Legosi era baja y calmada, complementando el aterrador hecho de estar en el agua.

Después de unos momentos, Louis asintió. "Estoy bien. Puedes hacerlo." Su cuerpo delgado de pronto se sintió a merced del océano. Teniendo sólo una pierna para apoyarse, hacía más difícil mantenerse de pie, pero usó instintivamente sus brazos para mantenerse a flote. Legosi lo observó, satisfecho. Louis se sintió osado, saltando en su pie hacia delante, haciendo uso de sus brazos para equilibrarse. Legosi lo siguió de cerca. Los otros perros les daban una mirada de vez en cuando, respetando su espacio.

"Ya lo tienes.", lo felicitó Legosi. "En esencia, eso es nadar, sólo que sin tocar el suelo." Nadó frente al ciervo, ofreciéndole su espalda. "Anda, sube."

"B-bueno."

Louis presionó su pecho en la espalda de Legosi, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, dejando libre el resto de su cuerpo para moverse. Legosi entonces comenzó a nadar con Louis en su espalda. El ciervo miró alrededor, viendo si alguien los observaba, pero no encontró a nadie. Se enfocó entonces en el mar. Mirando al horizonte. El sonido del agua lo hizo aflojar el agarre sobre su novio, y notó lo suave que su pelaje se sentía bajo el agua, y el movimiento de sus músculos contra su propio cuerpo al nadar. Apoyó su cabeza en su cuello, sus astas aún no lo suficientemente grandes como para lastimar a Legosi.

El océano no estaba tan mal después de todo.

Legosi nadó hasta una de las boyas que delimitaban la parte del océano en que los animales terrestres podían nadar. Una vez que estuvieron en aguas más bajas, Legosi se incorporó y Louis se deslizó de él. El lobo se giró repentinamente, sonriendo. "Extiende los brazos."

"¿Hmm?" Louis obedeció. "¿Así?"

Legosi respondió saltando en sus brazos, empujándolo hacia atrás un poco pero aún siendo capaz de mantener el equilibrio.

"Wow wow wow, ¿qué demonios?" Louis presionó el agarre para evitar que Legosi se cayera. Podía sentir su cola tratando de agitarse bajo el agua mientras reía por lo bajo.

"¡Me estás cargando, Louis!"

Louis miró hacia abajo. Legosi estaba en sus brazos, estilo marital con las manos agarrándose de sus muñecas por detrás de su cuello mientras lo miraba con esos grandes ojos y una pequeña sonrisa.

"Huh, es cierto."

"La única vez que podrás hacerlo. Pensé que podría gustarte…"

Louis sonrió. "Lo hace, pero quizás no tanto como a ti."

Legosi apartó la mirada, incapaz de dejar de sonreír. Louis miró alrededor una vez más antes de besarlo en una de las esquinas de su boca, haciendo que Legosi alzara las orejas.

Louis se retiró, sonriendo con malicia antes de colocar una mano en el hocico de Legosi y sumergiéndolos a ambos bajo el agua. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero usó su mano para encontrar la boca de Legosi y lo atrajo hacia él en un beso profundo, oculto bajo el agua. Se puso de pie cuando terminaron, ambos haciendo muecas por la sal.

"¡L-Louis! ¡Creí que no sabías nadar!"

"¿Eso era nadar?"

"N-no. Sólo muy osado."

Louis rió. "Ya deberías saber esto sobre mí."

Eventualmente, se separaron y se reunieron con los chicos en su juego de pelota. No parecía haber reglas además de asegurarse de que no tocara el agua. Se quedaron cerca de la costa para que Voss estuviera cómodo, quién, a su favor, era un excelente nadador.

La camaradería del grupo era latente, fluyendo hacia Louis. Pronto, se encontró chapoteando junto con ellos, golpeando la pelota con los puños o sus astas, riendo sin reparos. Los perros no medían su fuerza con él, pero no la usaban para sobrepasarlo tampoco. Realmente se sentía como un igual.

Louis repentinamente se sintió más ligero. Menos restringido.

Oh, maldición.

Rápidamente se echó al agua de manera que sólo su cabeza pudiera ser vista, usando sus manos para cubrirse.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Louis miró hacia abajo, avergonzado. "Yo, eh, perdí mi traje de baño."

"Oh." Se agachó al nivel de Louis. "¿Debería decirle a los otros que ayuden a buscar?"

Louis agitó la cabeza. "¿Quizás podrías encargarte tú?"

Legosi asintió, removiendo el agua en busca de la prenda. Louis se encogió un poco más sobre sí mismo en un intento de cubrir más su cuerpo, aunque no fuese nada que Legosi no hubiera visto antes. Sólo se sentía diferente en público.

Unos momentos después, Legosi emergió, con la prenda sobre la cara. "¡Lo encontré!"

Louis dejó salir una carcajada. "¿Enserio? Tienes manos, lo sabes."

Legosi sonrió. "Lo sé." Se quitó el traje de baño de la cara y se los ofreció a Louis. "Sólo me gusta hacerte reír."

Louis se sonrojó, volviéndose a poner la prenda. Sus ojos captaron la pequeña cicatriz en el abdomen de Legosi mientras se ponía de pie y se daba la vuelta, también había una cicatriz igual en su espalda. Louis estiró la mano y sostuvo su cola.

"¿Sí?" Legosi se giró, agitando la oreja como siempre.

"Oye, uh…" Louis se aclaró la garganta. "Creo que deberíamos decirle a tus amigos sobre… nosotros."

Legosi abrió los ojos. "¿Estás seguro?"

Louis solo asintió, limpiando algo de agua de su nariz.

Legosi jugueteó con sus manos. "Yo… pensaré sobre eso."

Louis sonrió, y ambos regresaron con el grupo. Si habían notado la razón de su ausencia era desconocido, pero todas sus colas se agitaron al mismo tiempo mientras se acercaban.

"¡Oigan!" Exclamó Miguno de repente. "¿Los ciervos pueden agitar la cola también?"

Todos los ojos se fijaron en Louis, quien se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño. "No, no podemos."

Legosi súbitamente lo sujetó y alzó a Louis fuera del agua con un brazo, usando el otro para tomar algo de pelaje de la punta de la cola de Louis, que instintivamente se movió hacia los lados para liberarse del atacante. Legosi levantó la mirada hacia sus amigos y sonrió. "¡Se agita!"

Louis pataleó contra Legosi, quien lo dejó ir sin mucho problema. Louis siguió con una estampida de puñetazos a su pecho. "¡Te mataré y te colgaré en mi pared, pequeño bastardo!" Las palabras eran groseras, pero las repartía riendo todo el tiempo, mostrando la verdadera intención detrás. Todos rieron con él.

…

Las horas pasaron bajo el caliente sol de verano, y entrada la tarde el grupo empacó, se dieron una ducha, y emprendieron el camino de regreso a la ciudad para conseguir algo de comer. La cámara de Miguno volvió a hacer su aparición, pero se aseguró de no incluir a Louis en ninguna de las tomas. Durante el viaje, Voss había escalado desde el hombro de Legosi a las astas de Louis.

Eventualmente encontraron un puesto de comida y compraron su almuerzo, el cual comieron en una mesa de picnic cercana. Collot, Durham y Miguno hablaban sobre un videojuego nuevo que había salido recientemente, mientras Jack y Legosi charlaban acerca de algo que probablemente no era de la incumbencia de Louis. Alzó la mirada, aún sintiendo el peso del zorro fénec en la cabeza. Voss lamía su pequeño helado, el cual Louis agradecía que no se estuviera derramando sobre su cabeza. Si lo hubiera hecho probablemente se lo hubiera quitado de encima.

Los perros se tomaron un momento para actualizar a Louis acerca de lo que pasaba en Cherryton. Resultó que había un voto por la mesa directiva de la escuela para segregar la escuela por completo, pero que no había pasado. Los votos estuvieron preocupantemente cerrados, aún así. Las implicaciones de esto aún hacían que Louis se pusiera nervioso.

Masticaba sus papas fritas, mirando a todos los rostros a su alrededor. Se sintió feliz, aún si no participaba activamente en las conversaciones en ese momento, y no era sólo porque un novio estuviera junto a él.

Se trataba de un pensamiento que había tenido antes, pero una que se sujetaba hacia el vacío. Pero entre esto y su tiempo con el Shishigumi, había algo que simplemente no podía seguir negando.

Realmente, realmente le gustaban los carnívoros. Como si, activamente prefería estar alrededor de ellos. Miró hacia Legosi.

_Supongo que explica por qué me enamoré tanto de él, _pensó.

Fue entonces que Legosi se aclaró la garganta, y optó por golpetear la mesa cuando obviamente no atraía la atención de nadie.

Todos lo voltearon a ver, y sonrió nerviosamente. "Bueno, uh, sólo quería decirles que… ehh."

Wow. Era doloroso de ver, pero Louis sabía que Legosi necesitaba hacerlo él mismo. Lo acarició suavemente, ofreciéndole un asentimiento de cabeza. Legosi le sonrió y se dirigió al grupo de nuevo, esta vez con un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Louis.

"Louis y yo… estamos saliendo."

Las reacciones fueron variadas, y algunas cambiaban entre canino y canino. Ninguna parecía negativa, por lo menos.

Durham habló primero. "Sí… bueno todos más o menos ya lo sospechábamos pero… sí, tiene mucho sentido."

Legosi agitó una oreja. "¿Ah sí?"

"Ambos se hicieron muy cercanos en muy poco tiempo, así que sí.", argumentó Collot.

Jack sólo se veía confundido. "E-espera, ¿qué hay de Haru?"

"Bueno… es complicado." Legosi ajustó el cuello de su camisa. "Pero, Louis y yo hemos estado saliendo por un mes ya."

"Wow." Silbó Miguno. "Has cambiado mucho a aquél lobo flacucho que conocimos hace algunos años. Ahora eres un adolescente que no terminó la preparatoria, que tiene su propio hogar y un trabajo. Y estás saliendo con el estudiante más popular de Cherryton." Se golpeó la cabeza. "Cielos, Legosi. ¡Déjanos algo!"

Louis rió por lo bajo. "Bueno, ambos dejamos la escuela ahora, así que cosas como la popularidad no importa más." Se estiró y acarició el brazo de Legosi. "Además, ya todos conocen a Legosi. No es difícil captar que cualquiera pudiese enamorarse de él."

"¿Capturar?" Todos los ojos se fijaron en él deseosos, con las colas frenéticas mientras algunas orejas se agitaban.

"Oh por dios." Louis se cubrió la cara, riendo.

Terminaron de comer, y pronto llegaron a la estación de autobús, donde los perros del 701 partieron, con las colas agitándose todo el tiempo.

Legosi y Louis fueron a casa, y Louis se volvió en la encrucijada antes de llegar a su dormitorio, sólo para darse cuenta de que aún lo seguía.

"Oh, ¿vienes?"

"Sí, hum.." jugueteó con sus garras. "He estado teniendo problemas para dormir solo desde… ya sabes." Se tocó el costado del abdomen suavemente.

Louis sonrió calurosamente, sosteniendo una de sus grandes manos en las suyas y lo llevó consigo. "Vamos entonces. Tengo algunos deberes que terminar."

"Gracias, Louis."


	15. Desafiar al falso destino

**DISCLAIMER**: Esta historia no me pertenece, el original es de la autoría de Doopstory. (Perfil en el resumen del Fic). Me he puesto en contacto con él y me dió el permiso de publicar una traducción. Dicho esto, ¡Disfruten la lectura!

.

.

.

.

Louis tomó un mordisco de su almuerzo, masticando educadamente antes de darle un trago a su bebida. Modales que guardaba para sí mismo a los que se había desacostumbrado, a pesar de haberlos tenido durante toda su vida hasta hace algunos meses.

"Padre me dijo que perdiste el pie derecho.", la cierva sentada frente a él rompió el silencio. Louis se dio el momento de apreciar esos hermosos ojos frente a él. Y recordó cómo lo habían cautivado la primera vez que se fijó en ellos. Ahora sólo eran sólo ojos.

Cómo sospechaba, Oguma de hecho tenía vigilado a Louis de nuevo, y la información que había obtenido de sus hombres era que Louis estaba realizando trabajos para Yafya, probablemente como su protegido. Si mencionaron a Legosi o no, Oguma no dijo nada. Lo que eso significaba, sin embargo, era que es capaz de restablecer su relación con la prometida de Louis, Azuki. Louis casi deseaba que se hubiera enterado sobre Legosi.

"Es cierto. Hubo… un accidente." Louis se llevó más comida a la boca, tratando de evitar dar más detalles.

Azuki tomó un pequeño bocado de su comida. "Eso debió de ser horrible."

"Un poco." Louis revisó su teléfono por debajo de la mesa. No esperaba ningún mensaje, pero el impulso lo carcomía más y más últimamente. Siempre que no estaba con Legosi…

Louis no le había contado al lobo sobre Azuki. Todavía no, al menos. Sin embargo, ese día le vendría bien. Louis tenía una cita con su prometida, mientras Legosi pasaba tiempo con Haru. La coneja había suspendido la regla de no verse hasta el final del verano debido al incidente del disparo. Era entendible que Haru quisiera estar con él un rato después de eso, y por más extraño que parezca, a Louis no le molestaba en absoluto. Confiaba en ellos, y sabía que Legosi lo amaba, así como Haru. Era una extraña sensación de armonía, sin importarle lo que hicieran con su tiempo libre.

Azuki se limpió un poco con su servilleta. "Disculpa por aburrirte." Sonaba más como un hecho que como disculpa. Siempre era tan propia y educada. Meticulosamente precisa con sus acciones y su comportamiento. Louis no podía evitar admirarla, pero al mismo tiempo le parecía muy poco atractivo.

Suspiró. Legosi realmente lo había descarrilado a un punto sin retorno, y por eso estaba agradecido. Guardó su teléfono, sonriendo con educación. "Está bien. Sólo no nos hemos visto en casi un mes." Tomó un sorbo de agua. "¿Cómo has estado?"

Azuki acomodó las manos en su regazo. "He comenzado la universidad. Ha ido bien. He hecho algunos amigos."

"Eso es bueno.", dijo Louis en tono neutral. "Mi vida ha sido más o menos la misma. Excepto que casi no he hecho muchos amigos en la escuela." Ambos forzaron una risa ante la broma extraña de Louis.

Regresó el silencio mientras terminaban de comer. Louis escribió un cheque por la comida y abrió la puerta para Azuki mientras salían, recibiendo miradas aprobatorias de los animales a su alrededor. A Louis le dieron náuseas.

Y continuaba en la calle, también. Azuki había tomado la mano de Louis con gentileza mientras caminaban, la luz del ocaso tiñéndolos de naranja, iluminados por el mismísimo Diablo. Todos a su alrededor no veían a Louis. Veían a una pareja de ciervos que se casaría y recibirían el apoyo del gobierno. Todo el mundo les sonreía distintivamente.

Louis miró a Azuki con su falsa sonrisa. "Vamos a sentarnos por allá en el parque."

Ella jugueteó con los dedos. "¿Crees que sea una buena idea? Ha habido muchos casos de depredación últimamente, además está oscureciendo."

Louis apretó su mandíbula. "No será por mucho tiempo."

Se dirigieron a una banca de metal. Si hubiera estado con Legosi, la escena le habría parecido romántica. Esperó que Azuki no se hiciera ideas falsas.

"Deberíamos haber venido antes.", suspiró ella.

"Azuki, ¿cómo te sientes sobre nuestro arreglo?"

Ella rió por lo bajo. "Te refieres a nosotros, ¿cierto? Eres tan rígido, Louis."

Louis se recostó un poco, cruzando las piernas. "Quiero escuchar lo que realmente piensas, honestamente."

Azuki se dio toquecitos en la barbilla. "Bueno, es algo que va a pasar sin importar qué. Pero, me sentí decepcionada cuando Padre retiró el acuerdo hace algunos meses. Me alegra poder verte de nuevo."

Louis maldijo internamente. "Ni siquiera sabes nada sobre mí…"

Azuki rio nuevamente. "Eso es porque eres tan reservado. Me gustaría poder conocerte mejor."

Louis sonrió y agitó la cabeza. "De acuerdo." Sacó su celular, acercándose a la hembra. Abrió su galería de fotos, seleccionando una carpeta. Abrió la primer imagen en ella, que era la foto que se había tomado con Legosi en la rueda de la fortuna. Escuchó un débil sonido proveniente de la garganta de Azuki.

Louis continuó sonriendo. Ese fue un día divertido. "¿Sabes quién es?"

"Yo, uh… no."

"Es mi novio."

Azuki guardó silencio. Louis deslizó a través de otras fotos en su galería. Legosi con un helado. Legosi frente algunas flores. Legosi durmiendo sin camiseta en su cama. Otra foto de ambos, esta vez, Legosi besaba su mejilla. Azuki se sobresaltó un poco con esa última.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras las fotos terminaban. Siendo la última una que Louis había tomado cuando fue con los chicos a la playa. Devolvió su teléfono a su bolsillo, mirando al frente con las manos en su regazo. Podía sentir los ojos de Azuki pegados a él. Louis seguía sonriendo.

"Louis…", finalmente dijo. "¿Qué quieres que diga?"

Louis le devolvió la mirada. "Nada. Sólo, quiero que sepas que si este matrimonio se cierra, no seré capaz de corresponder a ningún sentimiento que puedas desarrollar por mí. Ya encontré a alguien con quien quiero pasar mi vida. Nosotros sólo seremos marido y mujer de palabra."

Ella miró hacia delante, y Louis se le unió. Menos y menos animales pasaban por ahí mientras la oscuridad crecía a su alrededor.

"¿Cuál es su nombre?"

Una de las orejas de Louis se sacudió. "Legosi."

"¿Cómo es?"

Louis ensanchó la sonrisa. "Es un cabezota, pero tiene un gran corazón. Es reservado, pero cuando se trata de las cosas que realmente le apasionan… podría hablar por horas. De primeras parece que no tiene sentido del humor, pero pronto te das cuenta de que probablemente es el chico más gracioso que hayas conocido. Tiene grandes convicciones." Dirigió un vistazo a s pie. "Él me salvó."

"Ya veo."

Permanecieron sentados un poco más antes de que Azuki se pusiera de pie. "Se está haciendo tarde. Hay que irnos."

"De acuerdo."

Caminaron juntos, Azuki se abrazaba un poco ante la brisa.

"Así que…", Louis balanceó los brazos. "Conociste al verdadero Louis. ¿Qué piensas?"

Ella se detuvo y lo encaró. Luego soltó una carcajada. "Creo que bien podrías habernos ahorrado un montón de tiempo si simplemente le hubieras dicho a tu padre que eres gay."

Louis rió con ganas. "¡No es como que lo supiera desde hace mucho tiempo!"

"¡Aún así!", exclamó, llevándose una mano a la boca. "Aunque, debo decir, que salir con un carnívoro es riesgoso. Definitivamente debes tener cuidado."

Louis rodó los ojos. "¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?"

"Bueno, puedes verlo todo el tiempo en las noticias. Y todos los expertos dicen q-"

"Y ahí está el problema. Los herbívoros están tan sugestionados y dejan que el miedo nuble los hechos. No todo es blanco y negro."

Azuki resopló, claramente molesta por verse interrumpida. Louis sólo siguió riendo. "¡Esto es lo más animada que te he visto! Creo que también estoy conociendo a la Azuki real."

"Quizás.", espetó, con aire misterioso. Siguieron andando.

"Legosi… es el animal más dulce, gentil y empático que he conocido. No va a lastimarme."

"Bien, eso es bueno."

Louis enterró las manos en sus bolsillos. "¿Aún te preocupa?"

"Un poco.", dijo desviando la mirada. "Llamaré a mi chofer ahora. Gracias por la cena."

Louis sonrió. "Agradece a mi padre. Él la pagó."

Azuki lo miró, pensativa. "No, te lo agradezco a ti."

"Es justo. ¿Qué le dirás a tu padre sobre esta cena?"

Una expresión en lanco llegó a su rostro. "Le diré que eres un desconsiderado y engreído, que hueles mal y que debería cancelar la boda."

Louis sonrió. "Gracias, Azuki."

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa. "Cuando quieras." Sacó su teléfono, llamando a una limusina. Louis se alejó, hacia la parada de autobús.

Sintió vibrar su teléfono. Era un mensaje de Haru. Lo abrió, revelando una foto de Legosi haciendo una cara ridícula. El mensaje debajo leía:

_Me dijo que te enviara esto._

Louis sonrió, sonrojándose mientras guardaba el teléfono antes de cubrirse la cara.

"Maldición, lo amo tanto."


	16. Piercing y Tatuaje

**DISCLAIMER**: Esta historia no me pertenece, el original es de la autoría de Doopstory. (Perfil en el resumen del Fic). Me he puesto en contacto con él y me dió el permiso de publicar una traducción. Dicho esto, ¡Disfruten la lectura!

.

.

.

.

La espalda de Louis crujió al estirarse en la silla. Dio un vistazo al reloj. Tres horas de trabajo.

"Probablemente debería tomar un descanso.", murmuró. Se sorprendía hablando consigo mismo más a menudo, imaginando una compañía inexistente en esos momentos de soledad.

Su mente se desvió hacia Legosi, sin sorpresa alguna. También pensó en todos los animales que había conocido gracias a él. Para ser un chico retraído y socialmente torpe, tenía la habilidad de atraer animales. Louis era prueba suficiente de ello.

Se colocó los zapatos y salió del dormitorio. Hacía una tarde fresca, y necesitaba tomar aire. Las nubes abundaban en el cielo, masivas y esponjosas. Recordándole del amigo de Legosi, Collot. Se sorprendió deseando reunirse con ellos de nuevo.

Oh claro, yo y mi gusto hacia los carnívoros, pensó, divertido. Si Louis no hubiese estado saliendo con Legosi puede que quizás tuviera una crisis ante la revelación, pero este era uno de los regalos que el lobo le había dado.

De pronto, Louis estaba en el tren, viajando sin destino hacia donde sus piernas lo llevaran.

Sus pensamientos cambiaron mucho a lo que eran en el pasado. Había estado pensando más en el Shishigumi mucho más desde el día en la playa con los amigos de Legosi, y ahora ellos se habían abierto camino hasta su mente una vez más. Quería decirse a si mismo que esa parte de su vida había quedado atrás, y que las cosas que había hecho mientras el era el jefe fueron malas e inmorales. Se sintió mareado al pensar cuál sería la reacción de Legosi si supiera todos los detalles.

Pero, él cambió a los leones. Ibuki se lo dijo en persona. Eran mejores animales gracias a él. Era difícil creer que ellos habían secuestrado a Louis el verano pasado. Los leones que él había dejado atrás jamás harían algo como eso.

Invocó sus rostros en su mente. Era un eufemismo decir que sentía apego hacia ellos, pero la promesa de Free había sido absoluta: si volvían a verlo de nuevo, lo comerían.

Louis se dio cuenta de que caminaba, sacándolo de su disociativa burbuja de pensamientos. Miró a su alrededor.

Oh, mierda.

Se volvió, dándose cuenta de que se dirigía al Mercado Negro. ¿Realmente el Shishigumi tenía tal convicción?

Levantó la vista, y encontró una familiar cola gris.

Legosi caminaba en la acera frente a él con una determinación que no era normal en él. No lo sorprendió encontrarlo ahí, ya que el lugar le quedaba a minutos de casa. Lo que lo sorprendió, sin embargo, era lo que parecía sostener en la mano.

Una máscara del club ilegal en el que él y Yafya se habían infiltrado. La noche en que a Legosi le…

Louis agitó la cabeza. ¿Lo había confundido? Era muy tarde para corroborar, porque Legosi se había ido. Louis trotó detrás de él, con una sensación de pavor tomando forma en su pecho.

Estaba adentrándose en el Mercado. Y se mantuvo alerta, mirando a todos lados en busca de leones. Sabía que Legosi frecuentaba el Mercado por su entrenamiento con Gouhin, y sabía que el nunca compraría ni comería carne. Eso no era un problema.

Escuchó una puerta cerrarse sobre él. Sobre un tramo de escaleras, había una puerta de metal con un letrero que simplemente ponía TATUAJES. No había manera en la que el lobo hubiera salido de su vista sin haber entrado ahí. Subió las escaleras, obligándose a tranquilizarse. Se aproximó a la puerta, deteniéndose sólo por un segundo antes de empujarla, lo que le tomó toda su fuerza. Maldito óxido.

El sonido fue suficiente para atraer las miradas de todos adentro, incluyendo a cierto lobo gris.

"¿L-Louis?"

Louis se abrió paso, agitando una oreja irritado. El interior del lugar era un poco andrajoso, con un ligero olor a moho. Detrás de Legosi, estaba el koala que procedía a llevarlo detrás de una cortina. Sólo le tomó un momento para asimilarlo, pero toda su atención caía sobre su novio.

"Legosi." Marchó hacia él, arrebatándole la máscara. "¿Qué es esto?"

"¿E-Eso? Bueno, Es… um…"

Louis arrugó el ceño. "¡No me-!" Legosi y el kolala se sobresaltaron, y Louis suavizó su tono y expresión. "…mientas, Legosi. Por favor. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

El koala miró confundido al par, antes de encogerse de hombros e ir a atender cosas más importantes.

"…esta es la máscara que Melon llevaba en la fiesta."

Louis se puso rígido ante la mención de su nombre. "¿Por qué la tienes?"

Legosi se encorvó un poco, mirando al suelo. "Yafya… me la dio."

Louis quería escupir al escuchar ese nombre. Apretó los puños, lanzando la máscara al suelo. "Y qué, ¿lo olfatearás hasta encontrarlo y llevarlo a la justicia?"

Legosi se encogió un poco. "Es mi culpa que esté libre. Necesito ser el que lo capture."

"No, ¡no tienes!" Louis se frotó las sienes. "No puedo creer que ese maldito aún quiera que lo atrapes."

Legosi bajó la mirada hacia él, y posó una mano en su hombro. Louis no volteó a verlo. En su lugar, mantuvo la mirada en la máscara, ahora en el suelo. "Louis… necesito hacer esto."

"…¿Entonces por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"… sabes por qué."

Louis dejó salir un suspiro lento y tembloroso. "¿Dices que preferirías morir sin que lo sepa? No puedo…", se dio un momento para recuperar su ya de por sí agitado aliento, mientras se secaba la humedad de los ojos con la imagen de Legosi sangrante y sin vida en la mente. "…No puedo pasar por eso de nuevo."

Legosi lo sujetó con más fuerza, mirándolo con determinación. "¡No moriré!"

"No, no lo harás, porque iré contigo."

Legosi dejó salir un sonido que era entre un grito y una tos. "¡N-no! ¡Absolutamente no! ¡Es muy peligroso!"

"¡Y es por eso que voy contigo! ¡Sigues metiéndote en problemas cuando no puedo estar ahí para ayudarte!" Louis se cruzó de brazos.

Legosi bajó las orejas. Sabía que estaba perdiendo.

"Disculpe, joven. ¿Tiene asuntos aquí o no?" El koala finalmente habló. Ambos chicos lo miraron, avergonzados.

Legosi levantó las manos un poco. "Uh, sí. Me gustaría tener un tatuaje."

Louis lo miró incrédulo. "¿Enserio? Viniste aquí sólo por un tatuaje?"

Legosi agitó la cabeza, señalando la máscara en el suelo, y entonces a su nariz, para después mover el dedo un poco en el aire para indicar la habitación. Louis asintió, entendiendo.

"Está bien, sígueme, lobo." El koala bajó de su asiento, caminando hacia el otro lado de la habitación donde corrió una cortina. "¿Vienes?", preguntó mirando a Louis.

Louis asintió, siguiendo a Legosi. Él se sentó en un banco y Louis arrastró otro hasta su lado.

"Entonces, ¿dónde lo quieres?"

"¿El tatuaje?"

El koala gruñó. "Por supuesto."

"Um, mi hombro, supongo." Louis aún no podría creer que él estuviera haciendo esto.

"Bien. Quítate la camisa porfavor."

Legosi obedeció, dejando a la vista su cuerpo tonificado, cubierto por aquel suave pelaje bicolor. Louis tosió.

Escucharon algo de plática desde la cortina junto a ellos.

"…al menos ya se ha ido. Me sorprende que pueda caminar después de perder toda esa sangre."

Louis estiró el cuello alrededor de la cortina, pudiendo ver a un credo hormiguero con tatuajes en los brazos trapeando lo que parecía ser un gran charco de sangre en el suelo, con un perezozo sentado en un colchón manchado, mirándolo con una sonrisa. Louis sólo podía mirar horrorizado.

"Desearía que fueras tú el que limpie esta sangre.", suspira el cerdo. "Pero de nuevo, probablemente te tomaría como una semana." Él mira hacia Louis, y sus ojos se ensanchan al igual que los del ciervo. "Oh, mierda. Eh, ¡no te asustes o algo! ¡No matamos a nadie!"

Louis miraba incrédulo al gran charco de sangre antes de devolver su atención a Legosi, quien lo miraba confundido. Louis sólo se encogió de hombros.

"…entonces.", El tatuador intentó recuperar la atención. "Lo quieres en el hombro, ¿cierto? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

Legosi le devolvió una mirada en blanco. "Como, ¿qué tatuaje?"

El koala parecía estar perdiendo los nervios. "¡Sí!"

"Hmmm." Legosi miró alrededor de la habitación. Había diseños colgados en las paredes, pasando de patrones de pelaje de animales, a diseños tribales, a dibujos complicados y líneas confusas. Eventualmente sus ojos cayeron en Louis. "¿Puedes hacer un diseño basado en sus astas?"

Louis parpadeó, frunciendo el ceño. "Oh, definitivamente no quieres hacer eso."

"¿Por qué no?", preguntó Legosi, agitando una oreja.

El tatuador puso una mano en su barbilla, observando las astas del ciervo. "Puedo hacer un diseño con esto. ¿Qué tan grande?"

"Oh, no muy grande. Algo así." Legosi hizo un círculo con su pulgar e índice contra su hombro, alrededor de diez centímetros de diámetro.

"Muy bien. Dejame hacer algunos bocetos." El koala tomó una pieza de papel y un lápiz y se puso a trabajar, mirando a Louis de vez en cuando. Se sintió un poco incómodo.

"Bienvenido, Melon-san."

Legosi y Louis se sobresaltaron. El antes callado perezoso alzó la voz.

"Oh… ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan violento, Melon-san?", el perezoso continuó hablando en voz baja. Louis volvió a mirar detrás de la cortina, mientras Legosi se esforzaba para echar un vistazo desde su posición. El cerdo hormiguero había terminado de limpiar, dejando al perezoso solo, quién parecía hablar consigo mismo.

"No estoy siendo grosero, ¿eh?... ¿A ti que te pasó?"

Legosi agitó las oreja. "¿Está… Está teniendo una conversación retrasada?"

Louis se encogió de hombros. "Eso parece."

"…quizás puedo sacar algo de esto, entonces, desde que Melon no parece estar aquí más."

"Bueno, aparentemente vas a hacerte este tatuaje. Puedes escuchar a escondidas también." Louis estaba contento de que el tatuador no hiciese preguntas. Ventajas de tener la tienda cerca del Mercado.

"De alguna manera… se siente mal."

Louis resopló. "Es el mismo tipo que te disparó."

"Lo sé…" Legosi se enfocó en el tatuador bocetando en su libreta. "Eh, disculpe. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que el otro tatuador tuvo a su último cliente? Uh, ¿Melon?"

El koala se sobresaltó un poco ante la mención del nombre. "Diablos, eso fue antes de empezar mi turno, y ya casi termino. Debe de haber sido muy temprano por la mañana. Usualmente termina sus 'conversaciones' con él bastante tarde. No lo entiendo." Le mostró el papel a Legosi. "¿Qué te parece esto?"

Legosi le echó un vistazo, comparándolo con las propias astas de Louis. "Se ve bien. Quiero ese."

"Muy bien. Por favor quédate quieto."

El koala presonó la tinta contra el hombro de Legosi, y mientras los minutos pasaban, el perezoso dejó escapar más y más información.

"¿Esto es sobre tu apetito? ¿Comida y sexo? Oh, Melon-san."

Legosi se removió en la silla, haciendo que el tatuador lo sujetase con más fuerza.

"Debe ser muy solitario, Melon-san. Está bien… no existe nada como una tormenta que no termina."

Legosi pasó saliva ruidosamente, mientras la sensación de angustia se posaba sobre Louis una vez más.

"Eres… un híbrido muy solitario… si tan solo… hubiera alguien que pueda entenderte… "

"Está listo." El koala frotó el hombro de Legosi con un trapo. "¿Realmente es tu primera vez? Parece que tienes mucha resistencia al dolor."

Legosi se alejó del balbuceo del perezoso. "Oh, ¿ya está terminado?"

"Así es. ¿Qué te parece?"

Legosi miró su hombro, y luego hacia Louis. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "Está muy bien."

Louis se puso de pie, acercándose para mirar. El diseño definitivamente incluía la silueta de su cornamenta, sólo que un poco más redondeadas. Se veía bastante genial, admitió Louis. Ahora parecería que Legosi pertenece a algún culto de herbívoros. Sonrió. "Me gusta."

El lobo se puso de pie y se puso la camiseta. "Vamos. Sé que Melon viene seguido por aquí, así que puedo usar eso a mi favor."

Louis dejó salir un suspiro, estaba nervioso, pero asintió. Legosi ya se había puesto en marcha.

De la nada, el perezoso habló de nuevo. "¿Qué va a hacer ahora, Melon-san"

Ambos giraron en redondo.

"¿A la playa?... Ya veo… Espero que lo tranquilice un poco…"

Legosi dirigió la mirada a Louis, con la mandíbula tiesa y la mirada seria. Inmediatamente salieron de establecimiento, pagando lo respectivo al tatuador un momento antes.

"¿Ahora qué? ¿Vamos a ir a la playa?", Louis marchaba detrás de él. "Ir no es muy caro, si tomamos en cuenta lo que decía el tatuador. Estuvo aquí hace unas horas."

"Bueno, es más de lo que ya tengo.", suspiró Legosi. "Mira, si esto no resulta simplemente dejaré de buscar."

Louis lo alcanzó, tomándolo por la muñeca. "Me gusta como suena eso."

Siguieron caminando. El sol había empezado a ponerse, y las calles comenzaban a ser menos densas.

"Así que…", soltó Louis. "¿Te crees todo eso? ¿Lo que decía el perezoso?"

Legosi le devolvió la mirada "Encaja con lo que he estado observando desde que lo conocí la primera vez. Melon debe sentirse aislado y extremadamente solo al ser híbrido. Puede que haya hecho cosas terribles, pero aún quisiera llegar a él."

Louis se mordió el labio. "¿Estás seguro? No estás… ¿Asustado?"

"Me aterra." Espetó Legosi para la completa sorpresa de Louis. "Pero esto es algo que tengo que hacer. Necesito ayudarlo."

"…de acuerdo." Louis se frotó el brazo. Por un momento sintió su pecho, y la funda con el arma que cargaba cada vez que salía hizo contacto con su mano. Se había vuelto un mero hábito a este punto, pero especialmente hoy fue una de las veces en las que agradecía que fuera así.

Pasaron todo el camino hasta la playa encerrados en sus propios pensamientos. ¿Qué diablos pasaba con este tipo Melon? Por supuesto que él estaba totalmente en su contra, considerando que lo único que sabía de él es que le había disparado a su novio, y en su cabeza, nada podía justificar eso. Todavía lo llenaba de una ira cegadora. ¿Cómo podría cualquier animal, no importa lo despiadado o cruel que fuere, mirar esos ojos y jalar del gatillo? Louis se deslizó más cerca de Legosi mientras caminaban.

Lo protegería. Tenía que hacerlo.

…

El sol se había ocultado por completo para cuando llegaron a la playa, lo que se traducía a estar completamente vacía. Aún había un poco de luz para ver, y la marea había bajado, dejando un montón de espacio para caminar. Ambos se adentraron en la arena, dando un par de trompicones antes de detenerse. Y observaron el océano por un momento, iluminado por los restos de una luz rosácea que no tardaría en desvanecerse. Legosi se despojó de los zapatos. Louis lo imitó.

"…no está aquí."

"Por supuesto que no…", Louis pasó un brazo sobre su espalda, sujetando su hombro y acariciando un poco. "¿Qué piensas?"

"Me pregunto…", murmuró Legosi.

"¿Eh?"

"¿Qué pensará Melon cuando ve el mar?"

"No lo sé."

"Esa noche, me dijo… que los herbívoros y carnívoros fueron hechos para convivir y estar juntos. Y aun así, sus hijosson tratados como fenómenos." Louis se miró los pies. "Ambos… Mamá y Melon son híbridos, y ambos sufrieron debido a eso. Simplemente no puedo creer que Melon sea malvado por naturaleza."

Louis lo observó mientras hablaba. Cuánta tristeza había en esos ojos.

"¿Recuerdas cuando venimos a la playa? Con mis amigos."

"Sí. Sólo fue hace… la se mana pasada."

Legosi sonrió. "Me gustó. Quisiera traer a Haru aquí alguna vez también."

Louis acercó sus rodillas hasta su mentón, abrazándose las piernas. "A todo esto, ¿Cómo les fue en su cita?"

Legosi volteó a verlo agitando las otras. "B-bueno, no fue una cita, ya que eso rompería las reglas que ella propuso. Pero, fue bueno volver a pasar tiempo con ella. Creo que se asustó mucho de que casi muero."

Louis lo miró con incredulidad. "¡Por supuesto que lo hizo!"

El lobo ignoró el pequeño arranque de Louis, volviendo a centrar la vista en el mar. "Me gustaría pasar un rato con Zaguán-san algún día. Él siempre habla de lo mucho que le gustaría enseñarme su hogar. Aunque, no estoy seguro de poder conseguir un bote."

"Rentar uno no es muy caro.", ofreció Louis.

Legosi simplemente asintió. "También podríamos invitar a Sebun-san. Y podrías venir, si quieres."

Louis sonrió. "Me gusta la idea."

Entonces, Legosi se puso de pie. Sacudiéndose la arena y extendiendo una mano hacia Louis, ayudándolo a hacer lo mismo.

"Creo que finalmente siento que estoy disfrutando mi vida por primera vez en 18 años." Legosi sonaba feliz para ser algo extremadamente triste de decir. "Y es todo gracias a mis amigos. A Haru. A… ti." Le dirigió esa mirada y sonrisa cálida que dejaba entrever un poco sus colmillos. A Louis le encantaba.

Devolvieron la mirada al mar. "Esta vista… Creo que es romántico.", suspiró Louis.

Legosi simplemente asintió. "Quizás… Melon simplemente observa al mar cuando se siente solo, esperando encontrar a alguien que logre entenderlo." Parpadeó. "No creo que pueda ser ese alguien, pero me gustaría llegar a conocerlo mejor…"

"Legosi…"

K.

Lo que sucedió después pasó en el intervalo de un segundo. Pero se sintieron horas para Louis. Ahora Legosi se sujetaba la oreja, que estaba borboteando sangre. Louis extendió un brazo frente a él, colocándose entre él y lo que fuera que estuviese detrás de ellos. Al mismo tiempo, usó su otra mano para buscar el arma debajo de su camisa. Quitó el seguro y apuntó. Frente a ellos, estaba una gacela apuntando también. Eso era todo lo que Louis necesitaba saber antes de dar dos tiros. Ibuki se había asegurado de enseñarle a siempre disparar dos veces primero. La primera bala, rozó la cabeza del objetivo, mientras que la otra destrozó la mitad superior de uno de sus cuernos. Sonó otro disparo y el arma de Louis voló hacia la arena. Se quedó de pie sintiéndose mareado por unos segundos antes de extender ambos brazos, tratando de bloquear el cuerpo de Legosi lo mejor que podía con el suyo.

"¡Oh! ¡Ahh! AHH TATATATATATATA" Gritó la gacela, en una especie de rabieta entre saltitos mientras sostenía el pedazo de cuerno que Louis le había partido. "¡Wow! ¡Buen tiro!", dijo dando un pisotón en la arena, mientras agitaba la cabeza y esparcía un poco de sangre alrededor de él.

Louis de alguna manera salió de la montaña rusa de adrenalina, lo suficiente como para observar con atención los rasgos del animal frente a él. Vestía una camisa floral rosa con unos pantalones de vestir. Aun sostenía la pistola, pero lo hacía como si fuese de juguete.

Melon.

Louis mantuvo la posición de defensa antes de notar las siluetas rodeando al híbrido. Grandes e imponentes animales vestidos de traje.

Hey… esos no son…

Los miembros del Shishigumi miraron a Louis con los ojos muy abiertos, sin que Melon los viera. Todos levantaron un dedo contra su boca y Louis casi asiente por inercia. Quizás sí saldrían de esta después de todo. Aunque eso no explicaba qué hacían ellos con este monstruo.

Melon se les acercó, y pudo sentir a Legosi encogerse un poco detrás de él.

"¡Bueno! Arruinaste mi gran entrada. ¡No importa! Simplemente improvisaremos un poco." En un instante estaba justo frente a ellos. Pero Louis se negaba a retroceder.

"¿Eh? A ti no te conozco. Siguiendo a mi sombra, ¿eh?", Melon hizo un gesto hacia Legosi. "¿Sabes? Estos gatos detrás de mí solían ser liderados por un ciervo justo como tú antes de que yo tomara el mando. Claro, ¡apuesto a que ya está bien muerto!" Cacareó, y Louis pudo sentirse comenzando a sudar.

"Aléjate. Se. Él.", soltó Louis apretando los dientes.

"Vamos, ¿dónde está la diversión en eso? Sólo quería venir y observar a mi presa recién capturada."

Legosi alzó la cabeza por detrás de Louis. "Una… ¿trampa?"

"¡DING DONG! ¡Tenemos un ganador!" Melon aplaudía, con la pistola aún en la mano. Louis la miraba con nerviosismo. "Oh, ¡estoy tan solo! ¡Cada día de mi existencia es como una lluvia sin fin!" Gritó Melon con sorna. "¡SOY UN SER SOLITARIO!" La voz de Melon hizo eco en la playa vacía. Súbitamente soltó otro grito, empujando a Louis con una fuerza sorprendente y agarrando a Legosi por los hombros. "¡Oye chico! ¿¡Podrás ser tú el único animal que me entiende!?"

Louis se incorporó enseguida e intentó abalanzarse sobre Melon, pero sintió brazos fuertes que lo sujetaban. Free y Dope. Lo retuvieron con fuerza mientras fuera de la vista de Melon le acariciaban la espalda, claramente enviando un mensaje. Debía confiar en ellos. Pensó Louis mientras tragaba con esfuerzo.

Melon seguía hablando con Legosi. Le rompía a Louis el corazón verlo tan asustado sin que pudiera hacer nada. "Los cinco sentidos de un híbrido son agudos a un nivel que resulta obsceno. Sabía exactamente dónde iban a estar" Agitó el aire frente a su nariz. "Olor a perro. No lo soporto. Así es como sabía que me estabas siguiendo desde hace tiempo. No contaba con que sobrevivirías en primer lugar, después de ese proyectil con el que te atravesé la otra noche, pero oye.", se encogió de hombros, "De todos modos, ese perezoso estúpido siempre dice lo mismo todos los días, y vas tú a creértelo todo."

Melon estalló en carcajadas, soltando a Legosi mientras Dolph y Hino lo sostenían en el siguiente instante. Todos miraban de Louis a Legosi y viceversa claramente confundidos.

"Venga ya venga ya venga ya venga YA! ¡De verdad! Esperaba poder dirigir una historia trágica, ¡Pero parece que la comedia te queda mejor!" Melon seguía riéndose descaradamente de Legosi, mientras nadie podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Melon dejó de reír sin aviso, fijándose en Legosi durante un eterno instante. "Oye.", su voz estaba llena de veneno puro. "¿Me tenías lástima porque pensaste que me estaba derrumbando sobre mis crisis de identidad al ser híbrido? Sabes, empecé a pensarlo desde el día que me dejaste escapar, pero…", su rostro pasó de la inexpresión a una sonrisa burlona, dejando ver sus colmillos. "¡El mundo debe tratarte REALMENTE bien!"

La expresión en el rostro de Legosi de pronto cambió. Volviéndose algo que Louis nunca antes le había visto, asustándolo: odio puro. La sangre escurriendo libremente desde su oreja sólo lo enfatizaba más.

"¡Bien!" Melon se sacudió las manos. "Han traído bastantes sensaciones a mi insípida vida. Y he de decir que excedieron mis expectativas, así que por eso, ¡les agradezco!" Entonces se dio vuelta, agitando una mano detrás de él, gritando. "Debo cumplir mi parte del trato con mis secuaces. Pueden comerse a esos dos. ¡Sólo no hagan un desastre! Y me voy a llevar el auto."

Hubo silencio mientras el híbrido desaparecía en la oscuridad, nadie se atrevió a decir una sola palabra. Fue hasta que escucharon el sonido lejano de un auto encendido y alejándose que los leones soltaron el agarre en los chicos.

Todos miraban a Louis y Louis los miraba de vuelta.

"…"

"…**¡JEFE!**"


End file.
